X Despecho
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: ¿Mi novio? Mi novio es un idiota, un patán, un cerdo engreído al que estos momentos detesto. Le he soportado todo, todo lo que me hace sin chistar: que desaparezca por semanas, incluso meses, si se da la gana: que no envié mensajes, ni haga llamadas; que me plantee por irse de juerga con sus amigos; que le tire los perros a cuanta zorra se le cruce en el camino...
1. Prologo

_Antes que nada quiero dar créditos a Isela Reyes, pueden encontrar su historia en Litnet. La historia no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando y los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rukimo Takahashi, y cabe aclarar también que es primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Inuyasha. Espero que les guste._

"Narración Normal"

 _"Dialogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

X Despecho

¿Mi novio? Mi novio es un idiota, un patán, un cerdo engreído al que estos momentos detesto. Le he soportado todo, todo lo que me hace sin chistar: que desaparezca por semanas, incluso meses, si se da la gana: que no envié mensajes, ni haga llamadas; que me plantee por irse de juerga con sus amigos; que le tire los perros a cuanta zorra se le cruce en el camino...

 ** _"No se porque sigo con el"._**

Eso siempre me preguntaba mi mejor amiga, pero ni siquiera yo lo se.

¿Amor? ¿Quizás sea por sus regalos? No, eso no me compra, de hecho el problema es que regrese como el perro con la cola entre las patas, suplicando que lo perdone, y aunque duela aceptarlo, como siempre soy demasiado estúpida para decirle: ¡No!

Pero esta vez se ha volado la barda, no le fue suficiente llevarse a la cama a una golfa, sino que el muy cretino hizo un trío con dos zorras.

 _ **"¡Maldito hijo de put...!"**_

Pero eso no se quedara así, Inuyasha Taisho, sabrá quien es Kagome Higurashi. Levanto la botella de Whisky y le doy un trago hasta dejarla seca. ¡Genial! Ahora tengo suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo para hacer lo que tengo en mente.

— _¡Es hora!_ — Me digo en voz alta.

Tomó la pequeña valija que se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto. abro la puerta de mi auto y cruzo la calle. Empuño la llave que abre las puertas de mi venganza. El candado cede y sonrió al saber que he logrado traspasar la imponente reja de la mansión Taisho.

 _ **"Esto le dolerá más que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer"**_

Sonrió con malicia mientras avanzó hacía la casa. No hay nadie, lo se porque he visto salir a todos los sirvientes. ¿Razones? no tengo ni idea. Pero ¡mejor no podría ser!

Subo los escalones de la entrada y me detengo frente a la puerta, de nuevo uso el juego de llaves que le robe a ese cabrón de Inuyasha. Empujo la superficie de roble e ingreso, mis tacones resuenan sobre el elegante recibidor mientras avanzo en busca del interruptor. Una vez lo encuentro, enciendo las luces sin importante si alguien del exterior se percata. Sería fantástico que viniera y presenciara mi obra de arte.

He estado en esta casa un par de veces, pero es suficiente para ubicar la localización de mi objetivo. Cruzó el pasillo hasta entrar a la sala principal, donde lo veo. Parece que me llamara. Se trata de su cuadro, hecho por un famoso pintor ingles, el cual se encuentra justo sobre la chimenea.

— _¡Gilipollas!_ — Dejo mi bolso en el piso y saco un par de frascos, que agitó enérgicamente mientras observo como dar alcance a mi objetivo.

Miro alrededor y localizo una silla que podría ser de ayuda. No he bebido mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que mi ligera embriaguez no sea de ayuda y mis tacones menos. Dejo de lado los frascos y me inclino para quitarme los zapatos. Batallo con los broches, pero logro sacarlos. Sin embargo, hay otro problema. Mi atuendo. Llevo un vestido de noche, largo y que es regalo de mi adorada madre, si una gota de pintura cayera sobre el, me mataría. Dejo escapar un suspiro y comienzo a bajar el cierre. Me lo quito y lo dejo sobre la valija.

Estoy en ropa interior, tengo lo que necesito, así que hora de actuar. Muevo la silla justo al frente de la chimenea, tomo los aerosoles y subo hasta que mi rostro queda a la altura de su perfecto rostro de niño lindo, de playboy, de cretino. Retiro la tapa del frasco y comienzo a pintar el lienzo al recordar mis motivos. Una vez que le he puesto los cuernos, que bien que le hacen falta, solo que no soy una zorra, decido cambiar el color y me doy vuelo desfigurando lo. Dibujando le bigotes, pintando su boca de forma grotesca...

— _¿Que estas haciendo?_ — La voz severa que se escucha a mis espaldas provoca que me tambalee ligeramente, pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Me giro despacio y me quedo sin habla.

No sé quien es, pero esta buenísimo o quizá es el alcohol. Es un hombre de cabello platino, debe medir un 1.80 o más, es bastante fornido, su rostro varonil esta acentuado por un par de penetrantes ojos ámbar. Se que lo había visto en alguna parte. Miro a mi derecha y veo su cara pender de la pared. _**"¡Dios! ¡Es Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha!"** _Nunca lo había visto en persona, solo se que es algunos años mas grande y que lleva los negocios de su familia. También, que tiene un genio del demonio.

— _¿Quien eres?_ — Pregunta con el mismo tono de voz.

Siento pánico por su presencia y porque ha visto lo que estoy haciendo, pero al ver como sus ojos recorren mi desnudez, mi mente no pierde tiempo y comienza a maquinar una idea diabólica. _**"¡Si, esta noche seré mala!".**_ Apoyo una mano en la cadera y pongo cara de golfa. No tengo idea como sea eso, pero he visto a muchas intentar ligar con Inuyasha, así que hago el intento.

— _¿Yo?_

— _Si, tu._ — Responde con hostilidad. **_"¡Vaya genio!"_**.

— Yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños. — Frunce el ceño, pero vuelve a escanear mi cuerpo.

— _No es mi cumpleaños._

— _Lo se._ — Digo con voz melosa.

 _ **"Quiero ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando sepa que su hermano se metió entre mis bragas"**_. Ante tal idea, mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Me inclino hasta terminar sentada sobre la superficie de concreto. Dejo de lado los aerosoles y me concentro en el Adonis que tengo delante de mi.

— _No pareces uno de sus regalos._ — Sonrió ante su comentario. Desde luego que no soy como una de sus golfas. Pero es lo que necesito parecer justo en este instante.

— _Mmm..._ — Paso mi dedo por el encaje de mi sostén. — _Digamos que esta noche, no soy uno de sus regalos, si no "Tu regalo"._ — Curvo mis labios en una sonrisa coqueta, intentando que muerda el anzuelo.

— _¿Y eso?_ — Pregunta mirando por encima de mi cabeza, mientras avanzaba despacio. _**"¡Rayos!"**_

— _Ah, eso es un regalo para Inuyasha. Es lindo, ¿no lo crees?_ — Su boca se curva ligeramente, restándole seriedad a su cara. Es mayor que su hermano, pero también muy atractivo. Creo que esto no sera ningún sacrificio. — _¿Debería irme?_ — Me hago la loca.

— _No me gusta desaprovechar los regalos que me hacen, es de mala educación._ — Se encuentra a escasos centímetros de mi. — _Pero..._ — Parece pensarlo, así que separo las piernas, dándole una perfecta panorámica de lo que podría tener.

Desliza las palmas de sus manos por mis muslos y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda: sus ojos son intensos, enigmáticos y lujuriosos. Pasan de mi rostro a mis senos. Supongo que a pesar de su temperamento, tiene sangre en las venas.

— _Adelante._ — Lo incito. — _Esta noche puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi._ — _**"Voy a devolverte lo que me hiciste Inuyasha y te dolerá".**_

Levanta la mirada y sujeta mi barbilla.

— _De acuerdo._ — Su boca ataca la mía con ardor.

 _ **"¡Joder!"**_

Este tipo sabe a gloria. Su lengua se mueve con precisión, haciéndome gemir de placer. Tiro de su saco y lo envuelvo con las piernas, ese gesto termina de ponerlo. Me toma de las caderas y me levanta del concreto. Su boca sigue sobre la mía mientras se mueve por la estancia rumbo a la puerta, aferro las piernas a su cintura y mis brazos a su cuello.

Sube de prisa las escaleras conmigo en brazos y luego entramos en una de las habitaciones. Me deja caer sobre la cama y comienza arrancarse la ropa. Yo estoy prácticamente desnuda, así que me deleito con sus maniobras. Su pecho es amplio, marcado por sus músculos, lo que lo hace lucir apetecible. Debe hacer mucho ejercicio, porque cada parte de su cuerpo es perfecta. Incluso la central. _**"¡Madre mía! Es enorme y no tengo ni idea si cabra, pero es demasiado tarde para pensarlo"**_. Puedo ver la pasión arder en sus ojos y sólo puedo morderme los labios.

Abre un cajón de la cómoda y saca un envoltorio plateado, lo rasga con los dientes y comienza a colocárselo. No le quito los ojos de encima y eso hace que sus ojos brillen de satisfacción. Sabe lo que carga, ¡está buenísimo! No cambia su expresión, es tan diferente a Inuyasha, quien es todo coquetería y risas. Pero aunque Sesshomaru no sonríe, no deja de ser cautivante.

Una vez que se lo coloca, se acerca al borde de la cama y separa mis piernas, tira de mis bragas sin delicadeza y las arroja al piso. Sube a la cama y mi pecho se contrae ante la zozobra.

— _Insisto..._ — Murmura en voz baja. — _Eres un regalo distinto._ — ¿Acaso le han dado otros regalos? Desde luego, he sido tan ingenua al creerle cuando decía que no tenía nada con ninguna de esas. _**"¡Eres una idiota, Kagome!".**_ Eso me hace enfurecer y ansiar vengarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Me incorporo y me cuelgo de su cuello, no me repele, me sujeta de la cintura acercándome a el. Se mueve, hasta quedar sentado sobre la superficie, me levanta ligeramente y entonces lo siento entrar.

— _¡Ah!_ — No puedo evitar el grito. Ha sido demasiado rápido y no estaba lista.

— _Tranquila._ — Susurra acariciando mis glúteos. — _Despacio._

Poco a poco me deja caer, hasta entrar por completo, contengo la respiración y mantengo los ojos cerrados. Es amplio y largo. Estoy sudando y apenas hemos comenzado.

— _¿Como esta?_ — _**"Jodidamente** **enorme"**_ , pienso. Retira el pelo de mi rostro y me observa con curiosidad; no tengo tiempo para pensar, busco su boca y muevo las caderas. No quiero arrepentirme. — _¡Ah!_ — Mi maniobra le arranca un sonido ronco, que me excita.

Sus manos sujetan mi cintura y comienzan a elevarme y a dejarme caer. Poco a poco mi vagina se adapta a su tamaño y el dolor e incomodidad se transforman en puro placer. Gimo y grito fuera de mí, mientras su boca intenta callarme. No tengo reparos, me entrego por completo, pues él sabe como complacer a una mujer y yo intento cobrármelas. No se hasta que punto esto es una venganza, pues me olvido de Inuyasha y solo puedo pensar en Sesshomaru y sus potentes arremetidas.

Sé que mañana todo será un caos, sé que deseare morirme. No solo tendré un horrible dolor de cabeza por la resaca, también tendré dolor entre los muslos, pero quizás lo que resulte peor, será el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tendré. No obstante, aún no es mañana... así que no pensare en ello. Por esta noche, solo pensare en uno de los Taisho. Sesshomaru.


	2. Capitulo I

_Créditos a Rumiko Takahashi y a Isela Reyes, la historia ni los personajes son mis yo solo la estoy adaptando a un fanfic de Inuyasha_

"Historia normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 _ **"Pensamientos"**_

* * *

X Despecho

Capitulo 1

 _ **"¡Mierda!"**_

Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Me humedezco los labios y el sabor amargo del Whisky llega a mis papilas gustativas, pero ademas de eso, tengo otro sabor en la boca. ¿Que rayos hice anoche?

Muevo la mata de cabellos que cubren mi rostro y giro entre las sabanas, que tienen un olor a limpio y a otras cosas... _**"¡Mierda! ¿Donde estoy?"**_. Escucho el sonido de la regadera y como una estampida todas las escenas de lo que hice anoche me inundan la mente. ¡Mierda! ¡Y más mierda!

 _ **La mansión Taisho, el cuadro, el hermano de Inuyasha y nosotros teniendo sexo...**_

 _ **"¡Quiero morirme!"**_

Salgo de la cama trastabillando, estoy completamente desnuda. _**"Tengo que irme de aquí"**_. ¿Que demonios hice? ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Esta vez he metido las 4 y hasta el fondo. Busco mi ropa y lo primero que encuentro son mis panties. Me las pongo, justo cuando escucho como el sonido del agua cesa. ¡Madre mía! Tengo que irme. Tomo su camisa y me la pongo sin molestarme a buscar mi sostén. Salgo del cuarto a toda prisa, corro por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, casi caigo pero me sostengo del barandal y entro a la sala. Tomo mi vestido y la bolsa, busco las llaves de mi auto y me preparo para la huida.

— _¡Oye!_ — ¡Mierda! Esta en lo alto de las escaleras. Solo lleva una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el agua escurre de su pelo y dorso. ¡Esta de muerte! Pero la única que morirá si no me voy en este instante seré yo.

— _Me tengo que ir._ — Me doy vuelta y corro hacia la puerta.

— _¡Espera!_ — Ni muerta lo escucharía. ¡Estúpido vestido! Me dificulta la tarea de correr, pero debo llevarlo o mi madre me cuelga. Cruzo la puerta y corro intentando alcanzar la reja de la entrada. Las piedritas se incrustan en mis pies descalzos, pero las ignoro, tengo que llegar. — _¡Detente!_ — ¡Maldición! Me pisa los talones. — _No puedes irte así._

Sé a lo que se refiere. Solo tengo las panties y su camisa puestas, pero no me importa. Empujo la reja y casi quiero gritar de alegría cuando piso la acera, cruzo la calle sin pensármelo y lucho por poder insertar la llave en la cerradura.

— _¡Maldición! Vamos._ — Ruego desesperada.

— _¡Espera!_ — Mierda, esta en la reja. No, ni loca me quedo.

Logro introducir la llave. Abro la puerta, empujo el vestido y la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y enciendo el auto. Él me observa desde la puerta, es evidente que no esta tan loco como yo, para salir en paños menores a la calle. Lo miro y veo una expresión extraña en su rostro. Piso el acelerador y me alejo a toda velocidad.

¡Estoy loca de atar! ¡Lo se! Me acosté con el hermano de Inuyasha. ¡Soy una zorra! Soy como ese par con el que el se ha metido. No, soy de lo peor, pero él se lo ganó. ¡Mierda! ¿Que rayos he hecho?

Estaciono el auto fuera del edificio y espero a que no haya nadie a la vista, tomo el vestido y corro hacia el interior del edificio.

— _¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_ — Le grito al elevador para que se abra, antes de que alguien vea mis vergüenzas.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que las puertas se abren, piso el botón para que se cierren, pero una pareja de ancianas entra, cubro mi cuerpo con el vestido a manera de escudo y ellas no me prestan mayor atención. Solo espero que se bajen antes de que lo haga yo o moriré de la pena. Subimos uno, dos, tres pisos y ellas siguen aún. ¿Que voy a hacer? Pasamos el 4 piso y nada, el siguiente es el mío. Ni modo. Las puertas se abren y salgo corriendo, escucho como dicen muchas cosas feas de mí, pero no tengo tiempo de escucharlas.

Meto la llave en la cerradura y empujo. Me dejo caer en el piso sintiéndome un tanto aliviada de estar a salvo.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Sango con una sarten en la mano. — _¿Que rayos te paso?_ — Preguntó negando. — _¿Subiste así?_ — Sus ojos recorren mi desnudes, con un gesto de evidente desaprobación.

— _Si._ — Me pongo de pie y avanzo hasta la sala, dejo el vestido en el sofá y me giro para verla. — _Soy de lo peor, amiga._ — Le informo con cara de pena.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — Me dejo caer en el sillón y hundo mi rostro entre las manos. — _Kagome..._

— _Me acosté con el hermano de Inuyasha._ — Escucho el sonido del metal golpear el piso. Levanto la mirada y descubro que se ha quedado a cuadros, con la boca abierta y sin importarle que su desayuno descanse a sus pies.

— _¡¿Hiciste que cosa?!_ — Pregunta casi gritando. Ella me conoce y sabe que no hago este tipo de cosas. Para ella es normal cambiar de chico cada noche, cosa que yo siempre le reprocho, pero eso no pasa conmigo.

— _Eso, dormí con Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha._

— _¡¿Estas loca?!_ — No se si su expresión es de alegría, porque he seguido sus consejos de probar otras cosas o desacuerdo, porque se trata de su hermano.

— _Si, muy loca._ — Admito. — _Pero ese cerdo se lo merece._ — Creo que es lo mejor que puedo decir en mi defensa. — _Bueno, no importa, no pienso volver a ver ningún Taisho, en lo que resta de mi vida._

— _Temo decepcionarte._ — Comenta negando. — _Pero anoche tu noviesito estuvo aquí preguntando como un loco por ti._

— _¿Qué?_ — Lo único que me faltaba. — _¿Como se atreve? A ese no lo quiero ver ni en pintura ¡Lo odio!_

— _Estaba muy tomado y no se quería ir sin verte. Tuve que llamar a Koga para que se lo llevara, pero no podía y eso que Naraku vino con el. Debiste verlo, fue todo un_ _espectáculo._ — Puedo imaginarlo y no es algo que me gustaría presenciar.

— _Mejor que no se me ponga en frente, porque no se que le haría. Aunque... después de lo que hice anoche..._ — Yo también me he portado falta, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

— _¿Y como esta?_ — Pregunta inclinándose para comenzar a limpiar su desastre

— _¿Que cosa?_

— _El hermano. ¿Esta tan bueno como Inuyasha?_ — Pongo los ojos en blanco- No debería contestar, pero...

— _Mejor._ — Inuyasha es Inuyasha, es guapo, pero Sesshomaru es otro nivel de hombre. — _No tienes idea de como lo hace._

— _¿Tanto así? Mira que Inuyasha te pone loquita._

— _Pues Sesshomaru es mil veces mejor._ — Digo con satisfacción. — _Tiene un cuerpo de muerte y esta cañón el tío._

— _¡Que envidia!_ — Exclama con una sonrisa perversa.

— _Nada de envidia. Debiste ver su cara cuando me vio prácticamente escapar de su casa hace un rato. Hasta su camisa me traje._ — Digo tirando de uno de los extremos.

— _No te puedo imaginar. ¿En serio?_

— _Mejor no lo hagas. Quiero morirme._

— _Nada de morirte._ — Niega apuntándome con la sarten. — _También llamó Shinki para recordarte la cita que tienes a las 2._

— _¿Quien demonios trabaja en Domingo?_ — Cuestiono tirando de mi pelo, que ahora es un desastre. Tengo una cruda de muerte y no solo eso, un cruda moral.

— _Nosotros, amiga. Los pobres._

— _Mejor me voy a dar un baño._

— _Y ponte algo de ropa._ — Murmura elevando las cejas.

— _Déjame en paz._ — Protestó corriendo hacía la puerta de mi recamara. ¡Que mañana tan horrible! Y aún queda mucho tiempo.

Me meto a la ducha y como la adrenalina ha comenzado a abandonar mi cuerpo, recinto lo adolorido de mis muslos. No fue tan brusco, pero si un poco salvaje. Era evidente que terminaría así. Que tipo tan... pero ¿Para qué me quería? ¡Joder!

* * *

Cuando regreso al cuarto encuentro a Sango junto a la cama.

— _Te traje analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza._ — Dice levantando un vaso con agua y dos pastillas.

— _Gracias. Los necesito._ — Los tomo y noto que me mira expectante. — _¿Qué?_

— _Quiero más detalles de tu venganza._ — Olvidaba lo morbosa que es mi amiga.

— _¿Detalles?_ — Me hago la loca.

— _Si. ¿Como fue que terminaste en la mansión? ¿No fuiste a la cena de tu madre?_ — ¡La cena! Me había olvidado de eso.

— _Si, pero solo estuve como 30 minutos. No estaba de humor después de lo Inuyasha._

— _Me lo imagine._

— _Seguro mi madre me dará una reprimenda por haberme ido y no conocer un buen partido._ — Comento con ironía.

— _Tu madre._ — Dice suspirando. Ella conoce sus mañas.

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Sigue con lo mismo?_

— _Si y está peor que nunca._

— _¿No le has contado sobre Inuyasha y lo rico que es?_ — Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— _¿Para que arregle de inmediato la boda? No, ¡Nunca!_

— _Pero ¿Y entonces?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Como llegaste a la casa._

— _Oh cierto. Pues en la cena comencé a beber y como esta furiosa, por lo que vi en la mañana, se me ocurrió una loca idea y nada. Deje la fiesta, pase a una tienda, compre pintura en aerosol y me fui a su casa._

— _¿Pintura? ¿Para que rayos la querías? No me digas que pintarrajeaste las paredes..._

— _No._ — Sonrió al recordarlo. — _Algo mejor, su cuadro._

— _¿Qué? ¡Júralo!_ — Asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella sabe el ego de Inuyasha y su amor por su costosa obra de arte. — _Sé va a morir cuando lo vea y seguro todas las frases cursis que dijo anoche serán distintas._

— _No importa, ya no somos nada._

— _Eso crees._

— _No, Sango, eso es._ — No se lo he dicho, pero espero que su sentido común lo haga darse cuenta de que terminamos. No hay que ser genio para entenderlo. — No voy a seguir siendo su novia después de lo que me hizo ayer. Jamás se lo voy a perdonar.

— _Ay Kagome, siempre dices eso..._ — Lo sé y puedo entender que no crea en mi palabra, pero esta vez es diferente.

— _No voy a ceder, no voy a regresar con el._ — He sido una estúpida por soportarle todas las cochinadas que me hace, por no ver las cosas o mejor dicho, por fingir que no las veo. Anoche lo entendí y no fue agradable.

— _Si tu lo dices._

— _Y lo será. Te lo aseguro._ — De eso no tengo dudas. Se acabo.

— _No me quiero imaginar cuando sepa que dormiste con su hermano._ — Dejo escapar un bufido. Yo tampoco tengo idea de como se pondrá. Inuyasha nunca ha sido celoso, pero... Sesshomaru es su hermano y debe tener alguna reacción. ¿O no? ¡Genial! Ahora recapacito mi imprudencia. Debía ser él, pero no hay nada que hacer.

— _Como te dije, no pienso volver a ver a ningún Taisho en toda mi vida._ — Eso espero. — _Si las cosas salen bien, en dos meses me voy a París y no sabré nada de Inuyasha, ni de su hermano._

— _Suerte con eso. Pero yo quería detalles del hermano. ¿Que paso con el?_

— _Ni te imaginas._ — Suspiro recordando. — _Estaba pintarrajeando el cuadro de Inuyasha, cuando apareció y casi me voy de culo cuando lo vi. Imagine que se pondría energúmeno, pero es hombre y al verme desnuda..._

— ¿ _Estabas desnuda?_ — Pregunta atónita.

— _En ropa interior._ — Explico restándole importancia.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Ahora te gusta pintar desnuda?_ — Dice con ironía.

— _No, era para no manchar el vestido de mi madre._

— _En serio, amiga, no te puedo imaginar haciendo esas cosas. ¿Segura que eras tú?_

— _Dímelo a mi, no sé que me pasó. Bueno, el asunto es que me porte como una cualquiera y le coqueteé. El hizo el resto._

— _Vaya con los hermanos Taisho._

— _Lo sé. Inuyasha siempre se quejaba de su hermano y lo describía como un monstruo, pero no. Él no parece ser así._

— _¿Te gusto?_ — Miro al techo. Es absurdo.

— _No._

— _Pero dijiste..._

— _Si, lo hace bien y punto. ¿Sabes? Mejor déjame terminar de cambiarme, porque tengo que pasar a la casa de mi madre antes de ir a la oficina y luego de ahí a la galería para ver a Shinki._

— _¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer mañana?_

— _Una exhibición para un tipo muy rico._

— _Ya entiendo porque tu jefe está como loco._

— _Dímelo a mi._

* * *

Salgo de la casa con vestido en mano y abordo mi auto. Ver la bolsa de las latas de pintura trae a mi mente a ese hombre y mi fechoría. ¡Estoy de remate!

— _Joder, olvídate de eso._ — Digo en voz alta, mientras pongo en marcha el auto, que comienza a moverse rumbo a Central Park.

Aparco el auto y me dirijo a la puerta de su nueva casa.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Saluda Bankotsu, su nuevo marido. Le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

— _Hola._ — Contesto sin detenerme. No me apetece ser amable.

— _Nos vemos._ — ¡Es un cerdo! Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular que me ve el trasero. No entiendo como es que ella se casó con alguien como él. Bueno, si lo entiendo, porque tiene una enorme cuenta bancaria.

— _¡Cariño!_ — Canturrea mi madre al verme entrar en la casa, aún viste bata de dormir.

— _Hola, mamá._

— _¿Y eso?_ — Pregunta al ver que llevo conmigo el vestido.

— _Vine a_ _devolvértelo._ —Pone expresión de ofendida, pero sé que en el fondo es lo que quería.

— _Es tuyo._ — Asegura, para nada convencida. Se supone que era un regalo, pero yo no quiero nada costeado por su marido.

— _Gracias, pero no quiero usar algo tan costoso. Eso no va conmigo y si lo llego a manchar... ¡olvídalo!_

— _Kagome._

— _Me conoces, no puedo._ — Niega, pero lo acepta y siento un peso menos. ¡Qué alivio!

— _Como quieras, Por cierto ¿Adonde te fuiste ayer? Te desapareciste de repente._

— _Tenía un asunto que atender._

— _¿De la galería?_ — Cuestiona poniendo mala cara. Se que no le gusta mi empleo y que desearía, así como ella hizo, yo también encuentre a un hombre millonario que me mantenga. Pero en eso somos completamente distintas. ¡Gracias al cielo!

— _Si._ — Miento. Mi vida amorosa es un tema que prefiero compartir, porque resulta todo un caso.

— _¿Cuando vas a dejar ese empleo mediocre?_

— _No es mediocre._ — No tiene sentido molestarme, ella no cambiara de parecer.

— _¿No?_ — Dice mirándome con ironía. — _¿Cuanto ganas al mes? ¿Hace cuanto que cambiaste tu auto? ¿Qué modelo es tu móvil?_ — Odio cuando se pone en ese plan.

— _Es arte, mamá. Y mi auto esta bien, no lo quiero para presumir._

— _¿Arte? Lo mismo decía él._ — "Mi padre". Nunca dice su nombre, ni lo refiere como tal. para ella es él. — _Y nunca paso de ser un fracasado._ — No quiero escucharla mas o terminaremos peleadas.

— _Tengo que irme._ — Retrocedo hasta alcanzar la puerta. Ella no tiene solución.

— _Despierta, Kagome. Eres joven puedes encontrar a alguien..._

— _¡Adiós, mamá!_ — Digo sin darle tiempo de agregar nada. Se de memoria sus lineas.

Odio cuando toca el tema de mi padre, solo para insultarlo. Su sueño era ser un gran escultor y por esa razón nos dejó, debido a los constantes insultos de mi madre. Puedo entenderlo y no le guardo rencor. Hace mas de 20 años que no lo veo, pero sé que estaría orgulloso de saber que sigo sus pasos.

* * *

— _¡Shinki!_ — Exclamó al entrar a la galería. Se gira y me mira de pies a cabeza. Visto ropa informal y se cuanto le choca, pero es domingo. ¿Qué esperaba?

— _Quiero que mañana uses algo elegante._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco. Me lo esperaba.

— _¿Tan importante es?_ — Pregunto dejando mis cosas sobre una silla.

— _Mucho._ — Dice con orgullo. Ha estado buscando buenos compradores y ahora esta que no cabe por ese famoso "ST". — _Podría consumir lo que ganamos en un año._

— _¿Tanto así?_ — Vaya, eso si que resulta impresionante. Ninguno de los cuadros es una baratija.

— _No tienes idea, hermosa._

— _Kagome._ — _**"Ahí esta mi otra jefa"**_. Kikyo. Quien siempre se la pasa atosigándome.

— _Hola._ — Respondo con una sonrisa fingida.

— _¿Todo listo para mañana?_ — Pregunta sin responderme.

— _Si. Hice el inventario y di las instrucciones para que trasladen todo al salón principal. Dispuse el orden y se lo que debo decir de cada cuadro._ — En lo particular, creo que debe ser un tipo excéntrico que solo afecta al arte acaparando obras.

— _No pongas esa cara._ — Me reprende Shinki, adivinando mis pensamientos. — _Se lo que opinas del arte. Pero si no hay dinero..._

— _"No hay arte"._ — Completo su acostumbrada frase. — _Lo sé._

* * *

He decidido usar uno de mis pocos vestidos elegantes y de marca que tengo en mi guardarropa. Es un vestido color marfil de tafetán, con un escote cuadrado que deja lucir mis piernas sin parecer demasiado vulgar. Creo que estoy decente.

— _¿Qué tal?_ — Pregunto a Shinki en cuanto lo veo aparecer en la galería. Llevó un par de horas revisando que todo este en su lugar.

— _Divina. Ahora ve a revisar todo. No debe tardar en llegar._ — Le pongo mala cara. Acabo de hacerlo.

— _Voy._

Entró al salón de la galería que ha sido reservado para llevar a la exhibición privada. Yo soy quien se encargara de que ese hombre compre al menos 3 de las obras y así Shinki estará feliz. Suspiró. No tengo idea que tipo de persona sea, ni si resultara tarea sencilla.

— _Kagome._ — Escucho decir a Shinki. Me giro y el alma se me cae al suelo. Me quedo petrificada mientras se acerca a mí, acompañado por un hombre alto y muy guapo, un hombre que yo conozco. — _Quiero presentarte al señor Sesshomaru Taisho._ — Desde luego que se su nombre. ¡Mierda! "ST" es Sesshomaru Taisho ¡Madre mía! — _Ella es Kagome Higurashi._ — Dice Shinki. — _Quien se encargará de mostrarle las obras._ — Extiende su mano y yo soy incapaz de mover un dedo. ¿Qué hago? ¿ Lo saludo o salgo corriendo?

— _Mucho gusto, señorita Higurashi._ — Responde con voz sensual. Me ha reconocido, lo sé por la forma en la que me mira. ¡Mierda! ¡Quiero morirme!


	3. Capitulo II

_No se si les este gustando la historia o no, de nuevo lo digo es primera vez que hago una historia de Inuyasha, pero bueno yo solo quiero deleitar a las que son fanáticas de Inuyasha y aman la pareja de SessKag así tanto como yo. Créditos a Isela Reyes, ya saben pueden encontrar su historia en Litnet y créditos a Rumiko Takahashi, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos._

"Historia Normal"

" _Diálogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

No tengo escapatoria, no puedo echarme a correr como lo hice en la mansión. Tengo a mi jefe a un lado, si lo hago seguro me despedirá, esto es muy importante, demasiado y aunque me muera de vergüenza tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis arrebatos.

Debí suponerlo, Inuyasha siempre hablaba de la pasión, casi obsesión de su hermano por los cuadros y obras de arte. Irónicamente fue así como nos conocimos, cuando vino a la galería para comprar un regalo para Sesshomaru.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Susurra mi jefe dándome un discreto codazo, pero yo continuo mirando a Sesshomaru, que no muestra expresión alguna mantiene su mano extendida y yo no quiero ni tocarlo. — _¡Kagome!_ — Cuchichea Shinki prácticamente tomando mi mano para que sujete la suya. Apenas rozo su mano, me aparto de un salto al sentir una descarga. — _¿Kagome?_ — ¡Mierda! Estoy echando todo a perder.

— _¡Lo siento!_ — Digo frotándome la mano. Shinki esta que me quiere comer viva, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé si es el pánico o que rayos acaba de pasar. **_"Tienes que hacerlo, Kagome"_**. — _Mucho gusto, señor Taisho._ — Por fin logro decir, tomando su mano, luchando por ignorar el cosquilleo que recorre mi brazo.

— _Un Placer._ — Mueve despacio sus carnosos labios y yo lo miro atontada, recordando la manera en que me beso... ¿En que estoy pensando? — _¿Comenzamos?_

— _Si._ — Contesto con voz agitada, que no ayuda nada a darme seguridad.

— _Permitanos un segundo._ — Pide mi jefe tirando de mi, hacía la puerta del salón. — _¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?_ — Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Nunca me he intimidado ante nadie, por mas importante que sea, aunque desde luego, más que ser alguien importante, el problema es que se trata de un Taisho y no de cualquiera, sino con quien dormí anoche.

— _Nada._ — No puedo contarle como nos conocimos ni nada de lo que mi estado de alcoholismo provoco. — _Estoy nerviosa._

— _Escucha linda, nadie maneja esto como tú._ — Sus palabras me alientan pero mi nerviosismo se debe totalmente a una cosa ajena a conocer los cuadros y lo que diré. Solo recordar su cuerpo desnudo y lo que hicimos me pone las piernas de goma. — _Así que..._

— _Lo sé. 3 cuadros o más._ — Repito sus palabras.

— _Exacto. Confió en ti._ — Quiero decirle que no lo haga, que no se vaya, que no me deje sola con él, porque no podré hacerlo. — _¡Suerte!_

Se va y me deja hecha un lío, aunque la culpa no es de el, sino de mis locuras. ¿En qué momento me dio por convertirme en una maníaca despechada? Suspiro y me giro hacía el fondo del lugar. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Él esta de espaldas a mí, observa fijamente uno de los cuadros. Avanzo despacio, como si quisiera que no me escuchara. **_"¿Debería salir huyendo? Creo que aún podría lograrlo. ¡No puedo hacer eso!"_**. De pronto se gira y me quedo de piedra. Sus ojos me recorren de pies a cabeza.

— _¿Como se llama este cuadro?_ — Miro su perfecto rostro que no muestra expresión alguna y luego observo el cuadro. Sé de memoria cada uno de los nombres, pero justo ahora mi cerebro se niega a cooperar. Me mira expectante y yo no logro recordarlo.

— _Ah... ese... se llama... "El Claro"._ — Balbuceo luchando por recobrar la compostura. Arruga la frente y gira sus ojos de nuevo hacía la pared.

— _¿Quien es el autor?_

— _Shippo Kotatsu._

— _No lo conozco._ — _**"Vamos, Kagome, puedes hacerlo"**_.

— _Es un pintor nuevo._ — Tengo toda su atención sobre mi de nuevo. Lucho contra el impulso de retroceder y cruzar la puerta. — _Como sabrá, en la galería buscamos no sólo promover a los artistas famosos y reconocidos, sino también a los nuevos talentos._ — _**"¡Eso es! Puedo hacer esto"**_.

— _Creí haber dado una especificación de lo que quería ver._ — ¡Mierda! — _Y nunca pedí obras de artistas no conocidos._ — ¡Joder!

— _Entonces, ¿Le parece si pasamos al siguiente?_ — _**"Es un grosero y déspota. ¿Qué tiene de malo el cuadro o qué no sea de alguien famoso? Es maravilloso"**_. Sin embargo, si decide hacer una escenita y quejarse por mi error, Kikyo me pondrá de lazo de cochino. Ladea su cabeza y me mira. ¿Que esta pensando?

— _De acuerdo._ — De buena gana camina hacía el siguiente cuadro. ¡Quiero morirme!

Le muestro cada uno de los cuadros, dándole detalles de su origen, sus autores y su costo. Él no dice nada, no pregunta, sólo me escucha atento.

— _Y este sería el último._ — Informo una vez que termino la explicación. — _Lamento mi equivocación con el primer cuadro._ — Sé que he metido la pata y debo disculparme, aunque eso me rebaje. Él sigue con la mirada en la pared.

— _¿Le gusta?_

— _¿Como?_ — ¿Qué cosa me gusta? Se gira y me mira.

— _El cuadro._ — Señala El Claro. ¡Demonios!

— _Creo que lo que yo piense no importa._

— _¿Por qué no?_ — ¿Que le pasa? ¿Se burla de mí? La puerta se abre, Shinki entra tan campante. Más oportuno no podía ser.

— _Señor Taisho._ — Dice mientras avanza. — _¿Se ha decidido por alguno de los cuadros?_ — Pregunta intentando sonar tranquilo. Aunque puedo notar su nerviosismo.

— _No._ — Ambos nos quedamos de piedra, pues su voz y su expresión no reflejan emoción alguna.

Shinki paso de estar blanco a mirarme con horror, nunca le he quedado mal antes, siempre consigo convencer a mi cliente de comprar la pieza. Pero incluso yo no doy crédito a lo que sucede. Me he portado como una profesional, ignorando mi pánico. ¿Qué le pasa?

— _Aún no puedo decidirme._ — Murmura de lo mas tranquilo. ¿Lo esta haciendo a propósito? Veo como mi jefe se relaja un poco, ante su aclaración.

— _¡Ah!_ — Exclama con nerviosismo. — _¿Quiere verlos de nuevo?_ — Inquiere mirándome. Sé que quiere que lo convenza, pero no pienso hacerlo. He hecho suficiente con intentar fingir que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad me muero.

— _No, en realidad no dispongo de mas tiempo._ — Contesta mirando su caro reloj. — _Debo Retirarme._ — ¿Acaso se esta saliendo por la tangente? ¡Estoy que me da algo! Me ha hecho hablar por mas de una hora. ¿Para que no compre nada? Además de eso, Shinki ha gastado mucho preparando todo. — _Me gustaría llevarme el catalogo y revisarlo con detenimiento._ — ¿Detenimiento? ¿Más? Esto no va bien, es otra escusa. ¿Por qué mejor no dice que no quiere nada y se va? — _Ya que al menos 5 de ellos me han agradado._ — Los ojos de Shinki se iluminan. El contemplaba 3 compras, pero sin duda esto le ha encantado.

— _¡Por supuesto!_ — Canturrea. A veces odio a mi jefe, por ser tan fácil. — _Kagome, ¿Puedes darle el catalogo al señor Taisho?_

— _Un momento._ — Me dirijo al pequeño banquillo, donde se encuentran mis cosas y tomo el folder. Suerte que pensé en hacerlo y traerlo conmigo. Mi jefe es un tirano, me lo ha pedido sin tener idea si lo tenia. Nunca me dijo que lo hiciera. — _Aquí tiene._ — Se lo ofrezco y lo acepta dirigiéndome una mirada extraña.

— _Muy bien, yo me pongo en contacto con usted mas tarde._ — _**"¡Pudrete!"**_ , maldigo mentalmente. Me ha dejado de lado, ahora solo se dirige a Shinki y ni siquiera me mira.

— _Por supuesto._

— _Con permiso._

— _Hasta luego._ — Farfullo. Cierro los ojos y suspiro al ver que la puerta se cierra y mi pesadilla desaparece.

— _¿Que ha sido eso?_ — Pregunta Shinki. Niego. Siento como si me hubieran caído varios años encima, estoy agotada.

— _No tengo idea._

— _Sabía que el hombre era especial, pero nunca imagine que tanto._ — Giro el rostro sin crearlo.

— _¡No me dijiste nada!_ — Lo acuso.

— _Intentaba no predisponerte._ — Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Resoplo y niego.

— _Necesito algo de beber._ — Lo que verdaderamente necesito, es saber que ya no voy a volver a ver a ese hombre.

— _Quieres una cerveza?_

— _No._ — Exclamo al instante. De alcohol no quiero saber nada, es precisamente por eso que estoy metida en este lío.

— _Pensaba invitartela._

— _No, gracias. Quiero agua._ — _**"¿Por qué no ha dicho nada sobre lo que paso? No entiendo nada. ¿Y si cree que intente seducirlo para que comprara los cuadros? ¡Mierda! ¿Por eso me pregunto si me gustaba? ¡Mierda!"**_.

— ¿ _Kagome?_ — _**"¡Esto no puede estarme pasando! ¡Voy a volverme loca! Si Shinki se entera me despedirá y adiós París y a todos mis sueños"**_. — _¡Hey!_ — Dice tronando los dedos delante de mis ojos.

— _Ya te escuche._ — Mascullo de malas.

— _¿En donde tienes la cabeza, mujer?_

— _En ninguna parte. Dime, ¿Qué hago?_ — Pregunto señalando los cuadros.

— _Nada, porque puede que le den ganas de verlos de nuevo._

— _¿Qué?_ — _**"¡No, por favor, ya no! No podría"**_.

— _Ya lo viste, es bastante excéntrico._

— _Ni que lo digas._

Después de ese encuentro, lo único que se me antoja hacer es irme a mi casa, a mi refugio y no saber nada de nada. Pero eso es imposible, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aun, clasificar las nuevas obras y enviar algunas facturas y todo lo que se le ocurra a mi jefa o jefe.

* * *

— _¿Se puede?_ — Levanto la cabeza desde el rincón donde me encuentro y descubro a Shinki asomándose por la puerta de la bodega.

— _Si dime._ — Entra y su sonrisa me indica que dirá algo que no me gustara.

— _¿Adivina quien acaba de llamar?_ — Pongo los ojos en blanco, no tengo la mas remota idea.

— _¿Kikyo?_ — Es la única persona que se me ocurre. Llevo metida aquí casi 3 horas ordenando cosas, supongo que debe querer saber donde me he metido o si estoy flojeando, como siempre dice.

— _No, para nada._ — Responde con un movimiento despreocupado.

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Nuestro señor exigente, el señor Taisho._ — ¡Mierda!

— _¿Qué?_ — No puedo evitar la nota de pánico.

— _No pongas esa cara._ — Me reprende. ¡Estoy jodida! ¡Jodida!

— _¿Qué dijo?_

— _Quiere que mañana vayas a su oficina._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Ahora si me dará algo. **_"¿Por qué? ¿Que rayos pretende? ¡Ay no! Mátenme"_**.

— _Dijo que ya tiene sus opiniones de compras, pero que necesita algunos datos de uno de los cuadros, para saber si lo incluye en la lista._

¿De verdad cree eso? Esto no pinta nada bien, nada.

— _¿A que hora?_

— _A las 11. Yo me ocupo de Kikyo. Pero Kagome, tienes que ir guapísima, tienes que impresionarlo y convencerlo._

— _¿Yo?_

— _Si, él es un tipo duro, pero una cara linda puede ayudar y tu eres la mejor._ _—_ No, no lo soy, al menos con ese hombre no.

* * *

Salgo por el pasillo arrastrando mi bolso por el suelo. Esto apesta. Aunque quizás me estoy dando demasiada importancia y tal vez sólo quiere saber del cuadro. Pero saber que entrare a su territorio, me pone los pelos de punta. Soy una tonta. Nunca debí tomar, nunca debí entrar a esa casa, nunca debí seducirlo.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Reportarme enferma? Shinki nunca dejaría que me presentará así, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kikyo, ella me arrastraría y diría que el trabajo es la prioridad. Me cuelgo mi bolso del brazo al llegar a la puerta del edificio y camino hasta mi auto. Solo quiero dormir y desconectarme.

Enciendo el estéreo del auto y Laava suena a todo volumen, mientras intento mitigar mis inseguridades. Comienzo a odiar el apellido "Taisho".

* * *

— _¡Kagome!_ — Me saluda Ayumi. Una de nuestras amigas, quien a veces me cae bien y otras no tanto. Sin embargo, ella y Sango son compañeras de trabajo y se llevan muy bien, así que no tengo nada que decir cuando le da por aparecer en el departamento.

— _Hola_ —Digo sin mucho animo.

— _Kagome._ — Sango aparece con una botella de vino en la mano. — _¡Uy! que cara._ — Dice externando lo que Ayumi no ha dicho.

— _Ni me digas._ — Me dejo caer en el sofá. Estoy muerta.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — Miro a Ayumi. No sé si es buena idea contarle el asunto "Taisho". Creo que mientras menos personas sepan de mis locuras seria mejor.

— _Nada, que me encontré a Sesshomaru._ — El nombre bastara para que casi derrame su copa sobre la alfombra.

— _¡Júralo!_ — Exclama abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose hacía adelante.

— _Si._ — Ojala no lo hubiera visto, ojala no tuviera que verlo mañana. Pero mi trabajo depende de eso.

— _¿Que dijo?_ — Pregunta intrigada.

— _¡Oigan!_ — Se queja Ayumi. — _También estoy aquí por si lo olvidaba. Y no tengo idea de quien es ese tal Sesshomaru._

— _Lo siento._ — Me disculpo, un poco aliviada. — _Voy a darme una ducha._

— _Pero..._ — Intenta protestar mi amiga, yo niego. Definitivamente no quiero que Ayumi sepa.

— _Después hablamos._ — Suficiente tengo con mi consciencia, para que Ayumi se sume a las criticas sobre mi comportamiento irracional de la otra noche. Pues a diferencia de Sango, ella se jacta de ser una puritana, con su prometido brillante y perfecto.

Camino hacía mi habitación, lanzo la bolsa sobre la cama y me voy directo al baño. Apenas salgo del baño la puerta se abre y mi amiga aparece.

— _Ahora si cuenta._ — Sango entra acomodándose en la cama. — _¿Qué te dijo?_

— _¿Y Ayumi?_ — Pregunto sorprendida, pues apenas hará menos de 30 minutos desde que llegue.

— _La despache._ — Responde como si nada.

— _No debiste._ — Me odiará aún más.

— _Olvídalo, de todos modos se le hacia tarde. Anda dime que paso._ — Suspiro y me siento a su lado.

— _Nada._

— _¿Nada? ¿Como que nada?_

— _Pues eso, el tipo se porto como si no me conociera._ — Algo Absurdo, pues conoce hasta mi dedo meñique.

— _Qué raro._ — Murmura con expresión pensativa. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué me pidiera mi número?

— _Lo sé._ — Ahora que lo pienso, aquella noche mencionó algo sobre los "Regalos de Inuyasha", seguro cree que soy una putilla cualquiera y por eso ni atención me presto. No sé si me alivia. Si para él soy una más, perfecto.

— _¿Y?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Como es fuera de la cama?_ — Suelto una risilla. Mi amiga y sus preguntas.

— _¡Imposible! No tienes idea de la actitud prepotente y pedante que tiene. Y para colmo de males, cometí un error._

— _¿Que hiciste?_

— _Incluí el cuadro de Shippo._

— _¿El chico que te gusta?_

— _No me gusta._ _—_ Me quejo golpeando su hombro.— _Me gusta lo que hace._

— _¿Con las manos o con la boca?_

— _¡Hey Sango! Nunca hice nada con el._ — Se encoje de hombros con expresión inocente.

— _Hablo en serio. El chico tiene mucho talento. En particular me encanta su cuadro "El Claro". Expresa tanto con una imagen simple como la luna y la noche._

— _Y te recuerdo a tu padre._ — Quizás. — _¿Que paso después?_

— _El cretino se dedicó a ignorarme._ — Suelta una carcajada.

— _Con lo que te gusta que te ignoren._ — Se burla.

— _Ya sé._ — Mi madre siempre me ignoraba, primero porque era una molestia, después porque le recordaba a mi padre. Por eso crecí con ese complejo, puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero cuando dedicó mi charla a una persona, me gusta que me preste atención. Claro que ahora se lo devuelvo a mi madre cada que puedo, ese es quizás uno de mis grandes defectos, soy rencorosa y vengativa. Aunque justo por eso estoy en el hoyo. — _Como sea._

— _Pero no estuvo tan mal. Creí que el tipo te había señalado y dicho muchas cosas sobre ti y tu borrachera._

— _¿Hay más? Espera, ¿Te encerró en la bodega y te dio sexo duro?_

— _¡Sango!_ — Esta mujer. Esta que se parte de la risa.

— _Puede que no. Sigue._

— _Quiere verme mañana en su oficina._ — Digo como si expusiera la hora de mi juicio.

— _¿Y?_ — Pregunta con una mueca. — _Si no hizo, ni dijo nada cuando te vio hoy, no creo que lo haga mañana._

— _No sé, quizás se contuvo por mi jefe._

— _No le des tantas vueltas, Kagome._

— _Ojala pudiera._

— _Mejor métete a la cama y descansa, que buena falta te hace._

* * *

Aunque Sango ha dicho que no le de tantas vueltas al asunto, lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo. Me resulta demasiado perturbador. La seriedad de su cara, la intensidad de su mirada y la extraña sensación que tengo cuando estoy cerca de el. Me intimida. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Tengo que verlo aunque no quiera. Rebusco entre mi guardarropa y como de los 3 atuendos elegantes que tengo, he usado dos, solo tengo una opción. El vestido que usaría para la cena de aniversario con Inuyasha. ¡Ja! Qué ironía, de nuevo usare algo que era para él, con su hermano.

Dejo de pensármelo y me lo pongo. Decido llevar suelto el cabello con un poco de ondas y me maquillo ligeramente. Tendré que retocarme después y lo mas importante, no es una cita, pero quiero que Shinki me de el visto bueno.

— _¡Wow! ¡Qué bárbara!_ — Exclama Sango al verme salir. El vestido es negro, llega por encima de la mitad de los muslos, tiene un escote en forma de rombo en la espalda y transparencia en la parte delantera que deja ver mis pechos, no tiene mangas, solo una pequeña cinta anudada al cuello. Sin duda es bastante atrevido, pero es lo único que tengo. — _¿Adonde piensas ir? Estás para comerte, amiga._

— _Tonta._ — Digo tomando mi bolsa. — _Sabes a donde voy._

— _Pues no lo parece. Justo ahora es como si fueras al encuentro con tu amado, con tu príncipe azul._ — Dice la frase girando como si bailara con alguien.

— _Deja de burlarte._

— _¿Qué? Lo digo en serio. Te ves genial._

— _Gracias..._ — Hago una mueca al recordar el motivo por el que gaste mas de 300 dólares en esta prenda. — _Era para el aniversario._

— _¡Oh!_ — Nota mi cambio de humor y niega. — _¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?_

— _No._ — Con los ajetreos del trabajo y con la tensión de ver a su hermano, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en Inuyasha. Pero para variar, brilla por su ausencia, eso debería hacerme sentir bien, puesto que he decidido terminar, pero no sé si de verdad me gusta que ni siquiera intentara rogarme.

— _Mejor que no lo haga, ¿Cierto?_ — Finjo una sonrisa. ¡Sigo siendo una idiota!

— _Si. Bueno, ahora si me voy._

— _¡Comete al hermano por mí!_ — Grita. Pongo una expresión de pánico y niego. ¡No, definitivamente eso no puede pasar!

* * *

La mañana pasa tranquila, algunos clientes vienen a la oficina para saldar sus adeudos y eso me reconforta, Kikyo se pondrá feliz cuando se entere.

— _¿Te vas?_ — Pregunta Shinki al verme caminar por el pasillo.

— _Si. No quiero llegar tarde._

— _¡Suerte, linda! Estás fabulosa._ — No tengo idea de donde saca tanto calificativo. ¿Tendrá un diccionario?

— _Gracias, nos vemos._

— _Llámame._

* * *

Llegar a su oficina no me resulta tan difícil, como decidirme a bajar del auto y entrar. ¡No quiero verlo! Pero de nuevo debo recordar que mi trabajo esta en juego. ¡Maldición!

— _Buenos días._ — Saludo a la guapa rubia de la recepción.

— _Buenos días._ — Responde recorriéndome con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasa? — _Vengo..._

— _¿Kagome Higurashi?_

— _Sí._

— _Sígame por favor._ — ¿Así de fácil? ¿Ni siquiera me anunciara? Caminamos por el impresionante sitio. Que esta adornado por exquisitas obras de arte, cuadros y ornamentas realmente carísimas. — _¿Señorita?_ — Me he rezagado sin darme cuenta y me observa con disgusto. Debe creer que soy una boba.

— _Lo siento._ — Le doy alcance y continuamos hasta que se detiene frente a una enorme puerta de madera. Golpea un par de veces.

— _¡Pase!_ — Su voz me hace acelerar el pulso. ¡Maldición! No quiero parecer la misma boba de ayer. La chica empuja la puerta y me indica que entre.

— _Gracias._ — Esta de pie, apoyado en el escritorio. De nuevo sus ojos escrutan mi cuerpo y terminan en mi rostro.

— _Adelante._ — Dice al ver que me he quedado inmóvil justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

— _Gracias. Buenos días, señor Taisho._ — De nuevo mi nerviosismo parece querer hacer acto de presencia. ¡No! Avanzo un par de pasos pero al ver que viene hacia mi, me freno en un intento de mantener la distancia.

— _Sobre el escritorio esta el catalogo._ — Comenta pasando junto a mi. — _He indicado la página donde esta el cuadro, sobre el que necesito mas referencias._ — No me gusta la idea de darle la espalda, pero mientras mas rápido termine con esto, mejor. Me obligo a caminar hasta el elegante mueble y a tomar el catalogo.

— _¿Qué necesita saber...?_ — No termino la frase. Esta la página del cuadro de Shippo. ¿Se burla de mí?

— _¡Todo!_ — Exclama sujetándome de la cintura por detrás, pegando su pecho a mi espalda.

— _Señor..._ — Retrocedo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos choquen.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Susurra sujetándome con fuerza. — _Llámame Sesshomaru._ — Empuja su pelvis contra mi trasero y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Que esta haciendo? — _Me encanta su vestido, señorita Higurashi._ — Tengo un nudo en la garganta. ¡Madre mía! Tengo que irme de aquí.

— _Bueno..._ — Finjo tomar el catalogo y cuando siento que se relaja, me giro y corro hacía la puerta. Tiro de ella pero no cede. ¡Mierda!

— _Tiene seguro._ — Explica de lo mas tranquilo. ¿Seguro? ¿Para qué? Muevo mi mano y quito el seguro, pero antes de que logre abrirla tengo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. — _Aún no terminamos, señorita Higurashi, ni siquiera hemos comenzado._ — ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

* * *

 _Dios mío como me parte este hombre, y yo se que a mas de una también... Hago lo que puedo por tenerles un capitulo diario, pero mi internet esta para el super perro. Comprendan que si me tardo no es porque yo quiero si no que mi internet no quiere cooperar conmigo, eso es todo._

 _Las leo en el siguiente capitulo_

 _BESOS_


	4. Capitulo III

_En el capitulo anterior las deje en la mejor parte, espero no se hayan molestado. Porque es obvio que no lo hice apropósito jamas y nunca, no seria capaz, solo quería dejarlas un poquito con la intriga pero veo que no la aguantan ni un poquito... Créditos a Isela Reyes por esta historia tan maravillosa, a Rumiko Takahashi por crear serie tan hermosa, y por crear dos hermosos y perfectos personajes peliplata ojos ambarinos._

"Narración Normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

¿Ni siquiera hemos comenzado?

— _Señor..._ — Estoy temblando, lo mismo que mi voz.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Repite haciéndome girar hasta que veo sus impresionantes ojos ámbar, que terminan de desconcentrarme. ¿Que hago? — _Dime Sesshomaru._

— _Yo... yo no me acosté con usted para que comprara los cuadros._ — Suelto en un ataque de nerviosismo. Porque es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza y porque creo que eso esta motivando su forma de pensar.

— _¿No?_ — Pregunta levantando una ceja.

— _¡No! Claro que no..._ — Me hace retroceder por el lugar hasta que mi trasero choca contra el escritorio. — _Nunca haría algo así, yo... no sabía que era usted..._ — ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Empuja su rodilla entre mis muslos y cierro los ojos ante el calor que recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me pasa? Debería repelerlo, pero no lo hago.

— _Nunca lo he creído de ese modo._ — Intento descubrir si lo que dice es verdad, pero mantiene su expresión de poker. Su mano hace a un lado mi cabello y desata la cinta de mi cuello, baja despacio la tela y me quedo de piedra cuando se inclina y para besar mi clavícula. — _Pero... tengo curiosidad por saber si le gusta ese cuadro._ — ¡Ese p... cuadro de nuevo! ¡Joder! Comienzo a detestarlo.

— _¿Por qué? Como le dije..._ — Sube por mi cuello y jadeo incapaz de continuar hablando. ¡Mierda! Me está excitando.

— _¿Lo compraría usted?_ — ** _"Claro que sí, siempre he querido hacerlo, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente"_**. Baja un poco más mi vestido hasta dejar al descubierto mi sostén y entonces hunde el rostro entre mis senos.

— _Quizás lo compre._ — Murmura levantando el rostro y acercándose a mi boca. Debería apartarlo, pero si hago algo mal, Shinki me matara. ¡Mentira! Esto ya no es por el trabajo, no es por los cuadros, es porque deseo a este hombre. — _Kagome._ — Sus manos sujetan mi rostro, me observa fijamente. — _Mi regalo._

Funde su boca con la mía y entonces dejo de pensar. Mis manos recorren su pecho por encima de la ropa mientras su lengua explora mi boca. Me toma de los muslos y levanta mi vestido, escucho como se rasga por el movimiento brusco, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, enrosco las piernas en su cadera y él me sube al escritorio. Con un rápido movimiento, envía todos los objetos que hay en la superficie, me recuesta completamente. Jadeo mientras retrocede y mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca un preservativo y se lo lleva a la boca. ¿Acaso lo planeo? Desde luego, por eso todo el asunto del catalogo. ¡Será cabrón! Debería irme, pero verlo enfundar su miembro con el látex aumenta las palpitaciones entre mis piernas. Apoya las rodillas sobre la madera y trepa hasta suspenderse de mí.

— _Creo que... me gustas más que los cuadros._ — Murmura separando mis muslos. Contengo la respiración y tiro de su corbata para acercar su boca con la mía. — _¿Puedo quedarme contigo?_ — Muevo ligeramente la cabeza.

— _No estoy en venta._ — Contesto con seguridad.

— _Mmm_ — Se hunde en mí y tengo que cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios para no gritar. Es tan enorme. — _Aún no te has acostumbrado._ — Abro los ojos y veo que parece pensativo mientras se mueve ligeramente. ¿Acostumbrarme? — _Pero lo harás._ — Me sujeta de la cintura haciéndome girar hasta que quedo sobre él. — _Dame lo que tienes, nena._ — _**"¡Qué se lo de su abuela! ¿Nena? Odio que me digan nena"**_. Intento apartarme pero se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y me retiene sujetándome con firmeza la cadera. — _¡Hey!_

— _Por favor._ — Digo sin mirarlo. ¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? Estoy actuando como una maldita golfa.

— _Mírame._ — Niego mientras lucho por zafarme, pero es inútil, sus brazos me mantienen inmóvil y tenerlo dentro no ayuda a pensar con claridad.

— _Suélteme por favor._ — Pido. Tira de mí y me obliga a mirarlo. ¡Mierda! No debería verlo.

— _Kagome._ — Me acerca más a el y me abraza contra su pecho. — _¿Qué sucede?_ — Nada, que ha dicho una puta frase que el estúpido de Inuyasha siempre dice y por eso la calentura se acabó y solo deseo marcharme.

— _Debo irme._

— _No, no quieres irte._ — Sujeta mi cadera haciendo que el resto de miembro entre de golpe y se hunda en lo mas profundo.

— _¡Ah!_ — No puedo contener el grito que sale de mis labios y que me regresa a órbita. ¡Mierda!

— _Aun no._ — Su mano tira de mi nuca y de nuevo nuestras bocas se encuentran. Intento apartarlo, pero es inútil. Comienza a mover en círculos las caderas y a empujar ligeramente, mientras su lengua devora mi boca. Estoy perdiendo de nuevo, mi cuerpo tiembla ante sus maniobras y el deseo le gana a la razón.

— _¡Mierda!_ — Susurro. Sesshomaru me sujeta de los glúteos y me pega más a él. De acuerdo, he perdido, ahora estoy de nuevo en sus manos. Voy a lamentarlo, pero después...

Se mueve hasta que de nuevo tengo su cuerpo sobre el mío, aprisionándome sobre la superficie de la madera, levanta una de mis piernas mientras me embiste con rapidez. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y el se da un banquete con mis pechos. Baja el sostén hasta que sus labios abrazan mis pezones.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Jadeo cuando golpea ese punto mágico que sacude mi cuerpo y hace que toda la habitación de vueltas.

— _Si, Sesshomaru._ — Murmuro y acelera el ritmo, tiro de su pelo hasta que encuentro su boca.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Repito y el se vuelve loco, arremete con mas fuerza. Muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior y él gruñe en señal de asentimiento. Empiezo a sentir los espasmos del orgasmo y él lo adivina al ver mi expresión, una vez más acelera el ritmo y entonces todo colisiona. Mis pulmones se quedan sin aire cuando grito como posesa. — _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Cierro los ojos y me desplomo por completo sobre la madera. ¡Esto ha sido jodidamente increíble!

Sesshomaru baja el rostro hacia mis pechos y mordisquea mis pezones. Lentamente se retira y bajo del mueble, yo soy incapaz de moverme. Ni siquiera porque debo lucir horrible. Tengo las piernas separadas, el vestido por encima de la cintura y por debajo del pecho. ¡Qué horror!

— _¿Estas bien?_ — Lo escucho decir. Muevo la cabeza débilmente de un lado a otro. ¿Bien? Acabo de tener sexo de nuevo con él ¿Puedo estarlo? — _¿Te lastime?_ — No y ese es el problema. Estuvo jodidamente bien, mas que bien. ¡Maldición!

Tener sexo con Sesshomaru, sobre su maldito escritorio, de un modo tan salvaje y perverso debería hacerme sentir mal, pero no es así. Lo observo entrar al pequeño baño de su oficina, bajo del mueble y comienzo arreglar mi aspecto o al menos intento hacerlo, ya que a todas luces grita que me acaban de follar. ¡Soy de lo peor! Lo primero que noto, es la abertura del vestido que llega a la mitad de la parte delantera. Acabo de arruinarlo. ¡Estúpidos 300 dólares!

— _Lo siento._ — Dice al ver que inútilmente intento arreglarlo.

— _No importa._ — Respondo sin mirarlo.

— _¡Señor Taisho!_ — La voz de su secretaria se escucha a través del teléfono. El se acerca al escritorio, creo que la única cosa que quedo a salvo.

— _Dime._ — Responde presionando un botón.

— _Su hermano esta aquí._ — ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Inuyasha? Lo único que me faltaba. Tengo que salir de aquí.

— _Llévalo a la sala de juntas._ — Dice mientras me observa fijamente. — _En un momento estoy con él._

— _Entendido._ — Miro todo el lugar, intentando encontrar mis cosas.

— _Inuyasha esta aquí._ — Anuncia. ¿Cree que no lo escuche? Forzó una sonrisa. Shinki me matará, pero no me pienso quedar. ¡Al diablo los cuadros!

— _Sí, lo escuché._ — Tomo mis cosas y corro hacia la puerta.

— _¡Kagome!_ — De nuevo escaparé. Esta vez la puerta cede cuando tiro de ella, salgo a toda prisa y echo a correr por todo el pasillo, sin importarme arroyar a un par de personas a mi paso, ni que el movimiento de mis piernas haga mas notoria la rasgadura.

Miro de reojo y veo su expresión atónita mientras me ve, no hace el intento de venir detrás de mi, evidentemente no es buena idea porque tenemos testigos y está en su empresa.

Corro hasta el ascensor que por suerte baja al instante. ¡Quiero morirme! Soy un desastre andante. ¿Qué demonios tengo en la cabeza? Las puertas se abren y corro por el vestíbulo intentando llegar a la puerta.

— _¡Deténganla!_ — Su voz recorre todo el espacio y todos los presentes se quedan congelados, incluso yo, pero no tengo tiempo de escuchar, debo irme.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo y me quedo de piedra al ver que las puertas de la entrada se cierran. Giro el rostro y lo encuentro en el segundo piso, apoyado en el baranda. Su rostro esta rojo y respira agitado. Al ver que estoy atrapada corre por la escalera. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

— _Creo que una mujer que corre de un Taisho es alguien inteligente._ — Un hombre aparece de la nada y pasa una especie de tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta, ante la mirada iracunda del guardia. La puerta se abre al instante. — _Puedes marcharte._

— _¡Gracias!_ — Balbuceo y corro a la salida.

— _¡No!_ — Vocifera Sesshomaru. ¡Madre mía! — _¡Espera!_ — Grita. pero no me detengo, obligo a mis pies a moverme mas de prisa.

Llego a mi auto y de nuevo piso el acelerador, miro hacia la puerta y veo a Sesshomaru manotear y gritarle al hombre que me ha ayudado y que tras mi salida, parece haber cerrado de nuevo la puerta. Es la primera vez que veo una expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru y no es nada agradable. Parece un loco.

* * *

— _¿Que hiciste que?_ — Pregunta perpleja Sango. Desde luego que no he ido a la galería, he venido directo a casa. No tengo cara para ver a Shinki y mucho menos a Kikyo. Estoy que me quiero pegar un tiro.

— _Huí de nuevo._ — Confieso sin remordimientos. Escapar es lo más lógico que pude hacer.

— _¡Dios! ¿Estás loca?_ — Sí, comienzo a creer que lo estoy.

— _¿Que querías que hiciera? Acabábamos de tener relaciones en su oficina, no podía ver a Inuyasha._

— _Creí que querías castigarlo. Verte ahí con su hermano hubiera estado genial._

— _No soy tan sádica. La otra noche lo hice porque estaba tomada y no pensaba con claridad._

— _¿Y hoy?_ — ¡Mierda!

— _No tengo idea._ — Ni siquiera que me recordara a Inuyasha logro que desistiera. — _Sango, ese tipo me pone mal._

— _Eso veo. Pero, ¿Qué vas hacer?_

— _¿Esperar que mi jefe me llame y me diga que estoy despedida?_

— _¿Tanto así?_ — Me encojo de hombros.

— _Se supone que fui a ese lugar por el asunto de los cuadros, pero no hice nada de eso y para colmo arme un revuelo en el lugar. Debiste ver su cara y como gritaba._

— _Te gusta._ — Murmura con una expresión pensativa.

— _No._

— _¿No?_ — Enarca una ceja y me mira inquisitivamente.

— _Me gusta como lo hace._ — Además de que me hace arder de deseo. — _Pero no me gusta sentimentalmente, ademas... es el hermano de Inuyasha. Es una locura._

— _Locura o no, es la segunda vez que estas con el._

— _Y la segunda vez que escapo. Espero que no le queden ganas de verme la cara._ — Veo mi vestido y suspiro. — Ademas, mira como quedo.

— _Una lastima._

— _Ni que lo digas._

* * *

El avanzar de los minutos se me hace eterno, no hay noticias ni de Kikyo ni de Shinki. Y eso es extraño. Alguno de los dos, debería estar preguntando como fueron las cosas. Suspiro y me giro sobre la cama, desviando la mirada de la ventana.

— _¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!_

— _¿Qué?_ — Tengo a un lado a Sango, quien sostiene mi móvil mientras intenta despertarme.

— _Shinki._ — ¡Mierda! La somnolencia desaparece y me incorporo de golpe. Me entrega el móvil y paso saliva, lista para lo que viene

— _¿Shinki?_ — Pregunto con voz queda.

— _¡_ _Lindura!_ — Pongo los ojos en blanco. Shinki y sus variantes halagos. Aunque... no debería estar diciendo eso. — _¡Eres increíble!_

— _¿En serio?_ — No lo creo.

— _Si, si. No seas modesta. ¡10!_ — Canturrea, pero sigo sin comprender. No se si es porque aun no despierto del todo o porque los últimos acontecimientos me tienen hecha un lío.

— _¿10?_ — Pregunto sin entender.

— _¡Si! Nuestro señor exigente pidió 10 cuadros._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Imposible. 10 cuadros, eso es mucho dinero, incluso si son de los mas baratos, serían millones.

— _Si, lo sé. No puedo creer que lo lograras. Jaken intento y no logro venderle uno solo, pero tu haz logrado 10. ¡Te adoro, Kagome!_ — Esto esta mal.

— _¿Dijo algo?_ — No sé porque necesito preguntar.

— _¿Sobre que?_ — Desde luego no diría nada al respecto de lo ocurrido. ¿Fingiría de nuevo?

— _Nada, curiosidad._

— _Tenemos que festejar._ — Miro el techo y suspiro. No pienso salir de la cama, no me siento de humor para festejos. — _Mañana por la noche._ — _Bueno quizás._ — _¡Oh! Tengo un compromiso, pero puede ser el Jueves._

— _Supongo que estaría bien._ — Murmuro con poco entusiasmo. No puedo negarme o sospecharía que algo no esta bien, porque en realidad, algo no lo esta.

— _De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vemos mañana._

— _Si._ — Esto pinta cada vez peor.

— _¿Todo bien?_ — Pregunta Sango mirándome curiosa.

— _No._ — Niego dejándome caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

— _¿Te despidió?_

 _— No. Compró 10 cuadros._

— _¿Qué?_ — Me alegra saber que no soy la única sorprendida. — _¿_ _En serio?_

— _Eso me dijo Shinki. Supongo que por eso ni se acordaba de mí._

— _Vaya. Creo que el tipo sabe separar los negocios del placer._

— _O lo contrario._

— _¿Que quieres decir?_ — Qué quizás se quiera cobrar la compra de otra forma.

— _Nada._ — No tiene sentido contarme mis tontos pensamientos.

— _¿Quieres un poco de vino?_

— _¡No!_

— _¿De verdad dejaras de beber?_

— _¿No debería?_ — Se encoje de hombros. — _Solo quiero dormir._ — Digo tomando mi almohada y cubriéndome con la manta.

— _Como quieras._ — Sale de la habitación y de nuevo suena mi móvil.

— _¿Si?_ — Contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

— _Hola, cenicienta._ — Me quedo helada.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_

— _El mismo._ — ¡Que me parta un rayo! No puede ser, no puede ser. — _¿Sigues ahí?_ — ¿Debería colgarle?

— _¿Como conseguiste mi número?_

— _Sencillo, tu jefe._ — _**"¿Por que demonios hizo eso? ¿Y por que no me lo ha dicho? De nuevo me ha vendido. Lo mato"**_. Me aclaro la voz intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y encontrar palabras, pero no tengo idea de que decir.

— _¿Cenicienta?_ — No se me ha escapado ese detalle. Aunque para el caso, resulta demasiado boba.

— _¿Sera por que siempre huyes cuando dan las doce?_ — No entiendo su ironía y no quiero entenderla.

— _Lo siento._ — Digo a regañadientes, aunque en realidad no siento nada. Pues aunque parezca absurdo, huir es lo único que puedo hacer contra el.

— _No importa, de alguna manera siempre te encuentro. Aún sin necesidad de utilizar tus zapatillas._ — ¿Zapatillas? ¡Joder! Me había olvidado de eso. También las deje botadas en su mansión aquel día. — Pero creo que te debo un vestido.

— _¡No importa!_ — Me apresuro a decir.

— _Yo creo que si. Era un hermoso vestido._

— _Estaba viejo, no tiene importancia._

— _Creí que era nuevo._ — ¡Mierda! ¿Como demonios sabe eso?

— _Pues no._

— _Como sea. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?_ — ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no! — _A manera de agradecimientos por las molestias que te he ocasionado._ — ¿Molestias?

— _No hace falta._ — ¿Que rayos le pasa? — _Al único que debe agradecer, es a mi jefe._

— _Ya lo hice._ — ¿Qué? — _Y también le notifique que cenaríamos mañana._ — ¡Te matare Shinki! — _¿Le parece si paso a las 7 por usted?_

— _¡No!_ — ¡Mierda! No puedo negarme. — _Puedo llegar al lugar._

— _Estaré en su piso a las 7. Buenas noches. Señorita Higurashi._ — Antes de que pueda decir algo, corta la comunicación.

— _¡Mierda!_ — Grito. Esto no puede estar pasándome. ¿Cena? Mas bien quiere cenarme. Joder.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Sango abre la puerta y me mira con cara de preocupación. — _¿Que pasa?_

— _Voy a cenar con el._ — No necesito decir mas nada, estoy segura de que entiende de quien me refiero.

— _¿Que?_

— _Sesshomaru quiere que cene con el mañana._ — Su cara de perplejidad confirma mis pensamientos. Esto es una locura. ¿Que pretende ese hombre? ¿No se ha cansado de jugar conmigo? O ¿Quizás intenta cobrarse el ridículo que lo hice pasar hoy? ¡Mierda!

* * *

 _Que sucedería si les digo que ellos al final terminan juntos... Pero se separan por un motivo que revelare muchísimo mas adelante... O mejor aun no les digo nada y dejo que se queden con la intriga... Me encanta como esta saliendo para ser solo una adaptación, creo que también comenzare a escribir Fanfic de Inuyasha solo necesito salir de este fin y de muchos otros... Espero se les alegre la vista por este nuevo cap... Ay Kagome cuando tiempo pretendes que te va a funcionar esa de huir de ese hombre..._

 _Las leo en la siguiente actualización..._

 _BESOS_


	5. Capitulo IV

_Holaaaaaa! Regrese con un nuevo cap, de verdad me encanta como esta yendo la historia me gusta que le guste... Veamos que pasara con esta enigmatica pareja, ¿LOS AMAMOS NO? Son interesantes juntos, en un universo paralelo ellos pudieron haber quedado juntos si asi lo desean. Créditos a Isela Reyes y a Rumiko Takahashi, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos... Asi que las dejo disfrutar de la lectura... Las leo mucho mas adelante._

"Historia Normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

Miro el despertador a la espera que suene, pero aún falta algunos minutos para eso. No he podido dormir, Sesshomaru Taisho se ha convertido en una autentica pesadilla que me roba el sueño. No dejo de darle vueltas a su extraño comportamiento y es que si de rarezas hablamos, yo no me quedo muy atrás que digamos, pero todo ha sido cosa de impulsos y arrebatos. Comenzando por beber y volverme loca. Sin embargo, él resulta todo un misterio, pues a veces frío y distante y otras fogoso. ¿Con cual me encontrare esta noche?

* * *

Salgo de la cama y desactivo la alarma. No tiene sentido continuar acostada, no lograre conciliar el sueño. Tomo una toalla y entro al baño. No me apetece salir de la casa, pero no puedo vivir escondida por temor a ese hombre.

— _¿Te vas?_ — Pregunta Sango mirándome divertida.

Para ella, esto es un juego, porque por primera vez, soy yo quien tiene líos con hombres y no ella. No obstante, lo quiera o no, aun debo ver a ese hombre.

— _Sí_ — Suspiro con pesadumbre. Tengo que reportarme con Shinki.

— _Apenas comienza el dia, ¿Por qué esa carita?_

— _Tu sabes porque._ — Y parece que le encanta recordarmelo.

— _Deberías verlo por el lado positivo. Cenarás en un elegante restaurante._ — Como si eso me importara.

— _No quiero ir y no sé qué me voy a poner._

— _¿Eso es lo que te atormenta?_ — Le pongo mala cara.

— _Desde luego que no, pero aún así, no puedo ir vestida con cualquier cosa, tú misma lo dijiste, quizás me lleve a un elegante lugar._ — Ni siquiera quiero recordar el vestido. — _Y mi último vestido presentable esta arruinado y los otros dos en la tintorería. No sé que haré._ — Niego mientras tomo las llaves del auto. — _Mejor me voy, nos vemos mas tarde._

— _Suerte._

¿Qué me voy a poner? Creo que a final de cuentas es lo de menos, no es como si intentara ligar con el, así que debería darme lo mismo.

* * *

Paso a la oficina, donde después de actualizar los archivos y tomar notas de algunas facturas que deben pagarse, me dirijo a la galería, ahí me encuentro a Shinki. ¡Quiero matarlo!

— _¡Lindura!_ — Canturrea mientras me acerco a el con cara de pocos amigos. Será muy mi jefe, pero se paso la raya. — _¿Vas a cerna con él?_ — Le pongo mala cara y asiento.

— _Si._ — Contesto apretando los dientes. — _¿Por qué le diste mi número?_ — Reprocho.

— _¿Te llamó?_ — Ahora finge no saber.

— _¿Tú que crees?_ — Pregunto con ironía.

— _Por favor, guapa._ — Pongo las manos en la cadera y niego. — _No puede ser tan malo. ¿O si?_

— _Tu mismo lo viste ese día. ¿Como puedes decir eso?_

— _Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que se porte mal contigo._ — Ese es el problema, creo que preferiría que se portara mal conmigo. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? — _Además, yo creo que le agradas._ — Resoplo. — _Te ha invitado a cenar y por lo que sé, no muchas han tenido ese placer._

— _¿En serio?_ — No me importa si soy la única, no me da buena espina.

— _Te lo juro. Ese tipo es más difícil de alcanzar que el presidente._ — Muevo la cabeza. Sera solo por orgullo o altanería.

— _Con ese genio, desde luego._ — Este tema no me agrada y Shinki parece pasarla a lo grande, claro, si pasará algo entre los dos, él resultaría el mas beneficiado, porque de seguro me insistiría de convencerlo de comprar. Pero eso ni en sueños. — _¿Y los cuadros?_

— _Justo necesito que me ayudes con eso. Ya los empaquetamos, solo falta que te encargues del envió._ — Lo supuse. ¿Es que ese hombre no piensa dejarme en paz?

— _Te dio los datos de donde los debemos enviar?_

— _Si, aquí los tengo._ — Rebusca entre las cosas de su improvisado escritorio y me entrega una tarjeta. — _Son 6 los que tienes que enviar._

— _¿6?_ — ¿No se supone que eran 10?

— _Si, ayer envió a sus empleados a recoger 4._ — ¡Genial! Menos trabajo.

— _Entonces voy hacerlo ahora mismo._

— _Espera.._ — Me detengo y lo miro.

— _¿Que?_ — ¿Ahora qué?

— _Sobre el festejo._ — Lo había olvidado. Desde luego que no puedo asistir.

— _No podré._ — Pone cara compungida. Supongo que ya tiene todo listo para la noche. — _Pero no cancelen por mi._

— _¿Segura?_

— _Desde luego._ — Lo que me recuerda que necesito arreglarme. — _Shinki, tengo que pedirte algo._

— _Dime._

— _¿Habrá problemas con que me vaya antes de la hora?_ — Sonríe al adivinar la razón.

— _Ninguno, hermosa. Yo me encargo de Kikyo y hablando de ella, no le digas a donde iras y menos con quien._ — Lo miro extrañada.

— _¿Por qué?_ — Hace gestos con las manos y niega.

— _Ella estaba interesada en él._ — ¿Kikyo? Qué inesperado. — _Pero creo que nunca le hizo caso._ — ¿Qué? Eso no me lo puedo creer. — _Así que mejor no le des motivos para estar de malas._ — Mejor dicho, para tomarla en mi contra. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba. Que mi jefa me odie por culpa de él.

— _¿Debería cancelar?_

— _¡No!_ — Exclama agitado. — _De ninguna forma._

— _Pero..._

— _Ya te dije. Solo no comentes nada y todo ira bien._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Completamente._

Enviar los cuadros no implica mayor complicación, lo que sí, es como deshacerme de mi jefa, que no deja de vigilarme. Por suerte, Shinki cumple su palabra y la envuelve con el supuesto festejo. Ellos acompañados de Yuka y Hojo, los otros chicos que trabajan con nosotros, se marchan antes y luego hago lo mismo.

* * *

— _¡Ya llegue!_ — Grito cuando cruzo la puerta del departamento. Avanzo y veo un vestido sobre el sillón. — _¿Sango?_

— _¡Hi!_ — Sale de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. — _¿Te gusta?_ — Pregunta señalando la prenda.

— _Esta hermoso._ — Contesto acercándome un poco más.

— _Pruebatelo._

— _¿Qué? No..._

— _Anda. Dijiste que no tenias nada que usar._

— _Sango._ — Niego.

— _Recuerda con quien cenarás. Es un Taisho, tienes que ir presentable, mas que presentable, tienes que dejarlo boquiabierto._

— _No quiero ligar._

— _No se trata de eso. Si no de estilo, anda nada de peros, son poco mas de las 6:30._ — Miro el reloj y confirmo sus palabras.

— _¿Y si cancelo? No quiero ir._ — Sé que si voy me arrepentiré. Siempre que veo a ese hombre, algo malo sucede y termino en las peores situaciones.

— _Amiga, ya paso lo peor que podía ocurrir entre ustedes, volviste a estar con el. ¿Qué más puede pasar?_ — Le pongo mala cara. No necesito que me lo recuerde.

— _Gracias por recordármelo._ — Farfullo con ironía.

— _Anda._ — Me empuja por la espalda hacía mi habitación. — _Quiero ver como te queda._

El vestido es de seda de color negro, con un solo hombro que tiene lentejuelas a la altura del cuello y es muy corto.

— _Creo que se te ve mejor que a mi._ — Murmura recogiendo mi cabello.

— _Nada de eso._ — Aseguro.

— _Admítelo. Ahora veamos que haremos con tu cabello._ — Creo que mi amiga realmente disfruta de jugar conmigo a las muñecas, siempre ha querido que me deje llevar por sus consejos, pero ella es un as para la moda y yo, solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Sango trabaja para una tienda de ropa, así que siempre esta al tanto de la moda. — _Creo que deberías llevarlo suelto, para que luzcas tu cuello._

— _Lo que quieras._ — Soy incapaz de pensar en eso, solo saber a quien veré me pone mal.

Respiro y me miro de nuevo en el espejo. ¡No quiero ir! Cierro los ojos y es como si pudiera escuchar las manecillas del reloj avanzar de prisa, recordándome que casi es la hora. El timbre se escucha y me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Llegó la hora.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Grita Sango desde la sala.

 _ **"No tiene que pasar nada malo, si no lo deseo"**_ , me repito. ¿A quien trato de engañar? Tomo mi bolso de mano y salgo de la habitación, pero cuando miro hacia la puerta, descubro que no es él quien espera por mí.

— _El señor Taisho me envió por usted._ — Me informa un hombre de traje negro y expresión seria, que está de pie junto a la puerta. Asiento demasiado pasmada para decir algo.

— _Nos vemos, Sango._ — Murmuro nerviosa.

— _Que te diviertas._ — Dice guiñándome el ojo. Antes de salir, la fulmino con la mirada y ella esboza una sonrisilla descarada, que me provoca revivir lo que ocurrió en su oficina y que podría repetirse. ¡Mierda!

Sigo al hombre hasta el elevador y subimos. Llegamos a la entrada del edificio, me acerco al auto, esperando encontrarlo adentro, pero tal como ha dicho el hombre, solo envió por mi. No esta dentro.

— _Adelante._ — Indica abriendo la puerta trasera.

— _Gracias._ — Subo y me acomodo en el asiento trasero.

* * *

Es un lugar elegante, tiene muebles muy finos, esta iluminado a media luz, que le da un oque místico y tranquilo. La empleada me conduce por el lugar hasta que lo veo, está sentado en una mesa junto al enorme ventanal. Sostiene una copa y su mirada esta fija en la panorámica. Lleva puesto un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca y corbata a azul. La expresión serena de su cara lo hace ver realmente apuesto e interesante. ¿Qué rayos pienso?

— _Señor Taisho._ — Dice la chica llamando su atención. El gira el rostro, deposita su copa sobre la mesa y entonces sus ojos escrutan mi atuendo. Es como si me desnudara con solo mirarme.

— _Gracias._ — Contesta completamente volcado en mí.

— _Con permiso._ — La chica se marcha, mientras el mantiene su mirada sobre mi, sin decir nada. Yo tampoco puedo decir nada. Estoy bajo el embrujo de sus ojos.

— _Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi._ — Saluda con voz formal. Se pone de pie y se acerca a mi. No puedo evitar temblar, al recordar su pecho contra mi espalda y como me tomo por sorpresa. — _Tome asiento, por favor._ — Pide retirando la silla. Obedezco de buena gana y me acomodo antes de que ocurra algo mas. Lo observo mientras camina y regresa hasta su lugar. Toma el menú. — _¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?_ — Pregunta con la mirada sobre la carta.

¿De verdad solo cenaremos? ¿Ordenar? No tengo idea, ni siquiera tengo hambre y el hecho de que actué de este modo me desconcierta, me desconcierta. ¿No mencionara nada? Suspiro y tomo el menú, fingiendo leer los platillos.

— _¿Y bien?_ — Inquiere unos segundos después. — _¿Le apetece algo?_ — Pregunta sin apartar la mirada del menú. No tengo idea, por más que intento leer, mi mente se niega a procesar los datos.

— _¿Podría ordenar por mí?_ — Concedo sin tener más opciones. Enarco la ceja y me observa pensativo.

— _De acuerdo._ — Levanta la mano para llamar al servicio y al instante aparece la misma chica.

— _Dígame._ — Ella le dedica una enorme sonrisa, que ignora de manera increíble. Pobre.

Sesshomaru ordena con toda elegancia y porte que lo caracteriza. Una vez que ha tomado el pedido, la chica se retira.

— _¿Vino?_ — Pregunta sosteniendo la botella.

— _¡No!_ — Niego al instante. — _Estoy bien._

— _¿Solo un poco?_ — Nunca. Ni poco, ni mucho. El alcohol es mi peor enemigo desde esa noche y no quiero saber de el por un buen tiempo

— _No, gracias._ — Toma su copa y da un sorbo, después la aparta de su boca y se pasa su lengua, limpiando los restos del liquido. ¡Mierda! Destila sensualidad y lo sabe. Lo hace a propósito.

— _¿Todo bien?_ — Pregunta mirándome petulante, ha notado como lo miraba. ¡Púdrete!

— _Claro._ — Respondo con una sonrisa forzada.

— _Lo olvidaba. Tengo algo para usted._ — Toma una bolsa del piso y me la ofrece. — _Tu vestido._

— _De verdad que no es necesario._ — No pienso aceptar nada de él. No acepto regalos del hombre de mi madre, menos de él.

— _Insisto._ — De ninguna manera.

— _¿Vas a rechazarme?_ — ¡Joder! — _Entonces, ¿Debo dejarla con su jefe?_ — ¿Qué? Eso... ¡Es un cretino!

— _No es necesario._ — La acepto y la colocó junto a mis pies. Podré aceptarla, pero no lo pienso usar.

— _¿No lo vera?_ — No quiero verlo, no me interesa.

— _Confió en su buen gusto._ — Enarca una ceja.

— _¿De verdad?_ — Joder. Creo que metí la pata. — _¿Como puede ser posible eso? Ni siquiera ha visto los cuadros que compre._ — Mierda. Desde luego que no los vi todos, puesto que salí huyendo y no he tenido tiempo de revisar cuales fueron los que compro.

— _Mi jefe pidio que los empacara para usted._ — Digo a manera de explicación. No tiene por qué saber que miento.

— _¿Todos?_ — ¿Adonde quiere llegar con tanta pregunta?

— _Únicamente el resto de ellos. Por lo que supe, envió algunos ayer._ — De nuevo me observa con expresión pensativa.

— _Tenía un poco de prisa. Como usted salió de mi oficina._ — ¡Mierda!

— _Ya veo._ — Contesto sin inmutarme. — _¿Y trajo mis zapatillas?_ — Pregunto imitando su sarcasmo. Si quiere jugar, yo también puedo hacerlo.

— _¿Zapatillas? ¿Que zapatillas?_ — La mandíbula me llega al piso. ¡Sera cabrón! Ahora fingirá que no lo sabe. ¡Esto es increíble! Aunque no debería sorprenderme, parece ser la marca personal de Sesshomaru Taisho.

— _Ningunas._ — Justo la mesera aparece con nuestra comida. Y le doy las gracias mentales.

Deposito los platos frente a nosotros y se retira. Es carne con algunas especie de salsa. Tiene un buen aspecto, pero no tengo apetito. Está claro que él intenta jugar conmigo y eso me pone enferma.

— _Su sabor mejora mucho cuando se acompaña con el vino._ — Comenta fingiéndose despreocupado. No me importa si sabe mejor o peor con vino, si su plan es embriagarme, no lo conseguirá.

— _Estoy bien._ — Repito tranquilo. Él se encoge de hombros y toma los cubiertos. Lo observo empezar a a comer.

¡Increíble! No me mira, finge estar concentrado en degustar su platillo y en bebe vino. Tengo que admitir que hasta para comer emite erotismo, pero no logra inquietarme. Puedo con esto.

Apenas toco la comida, cuando nos traen el postre. El cual tampoco me apetece. Sesshomaru no ha dicho nada, ni me ha mirado en toda la noche. ¿Para eso quería que viniera? ¿Para que lo observará comer? ¿Para ignorarme?

— _¿Pido la cuenta?_ — Dice una vez que ha terminado su postre, sin importarle que no he comido nada.

— _Si._ — No dudo. Lo único que deseo es marcharme.

Salimos del lugar, él mantiene la distancia entre nosotros. Ahora parece frívolo y pretencioso. Así que no me extrañaría que me enviará en un taxi de regreso. He pasado de la incomodidad al malestar. ¿Esta es su venganza? Menudo crío ha resultado.

— _¿Que le pareció la cena? ¿Fue de su agrado?_ — Lo fulmino con la mirada, lista para decirle una serie de improperios. Pero no, eso sería caer en su provocación y darle gusto.

— _¡Si!_ — Respondo como una enorme sonrisa. — _Estuvo deliciosa._ — Añado con ironía.

— _Me alegro._ — Nos detenemos en la entrada del restaurante. Hora de despedirme. ¡Por fin!

— _Muchas gracias y también por el vestido. Aunque como le dije, no era necesario._

— _En realidad no es nada comparado con lo que hizo por mi._ — ¿Dejar que me follara?

— _¿Lo cree?_ — ¿Sera que por fin hablara al respecto?

— _Sin duda._ — Asegura sin parecer querer decir mas. ¡Cretino! De nuevo finge amnesia.

— _Entonces..._ — Digo mirando la calle.

— _Yo la llevo._ — NO. ¡Mierda!

— _No es necesario._

— _Por favor, señorita Higurashi._ — No lograre nada peleando.

— _De acuerdo._

Su chófer aparece y Sesshomaru abre la puerta para mi. Una vez que abordamos, pone en movimiento el auto.

Mientras veo pasar los edificios de la ciudad, pienso que hubiera sido mejor no aceptar. Esto es demasiado incomodó. No ha dicho nada. Se ha dedicado a mirar por la ventana y a enviar mensajes por el móvil. ¿No sabe que eso es de mala educación? ¿Donde estan sus modales? ¡Es un cretino! Además de eso ¿No ha dicho nada sobre lo que paso? ¿Por qué no me ha recriminado por huir? Ese día parecía realmente furioso y ahora me ignora. _**"Tranquilo, Kagome"**_.

El auto se detiene frente a mi edificio. Sesshomaru abre la puerta y baja, me ofrece su mano, la miro como si pudiera comerme y niego. Él se ha dedicado a ignorarme, así que ahora me toca a mí. Bajo sin su ayuda y me giro para verlo a la cara.

— _Gracias de nuevo._ — Repito con expresión serena.

— _El placer es mío._ — Extiende su mano. — _Quiero agradecerle de nuevo toda su ayuda._ — No entiendo ahora de que va.

— _Si, he adquirido unos magníficos cuadros, gracias a usted._ — Que le den. Se ha pasado mi ayuda por el arco de la victoria.

— _Ah. Pues al contrario, gracias a usted._

— _Ha sido un gusto tratar con usted, señorita Higurashi._ — Libera mi mano y retrocede. — _Creo que con esto termina nuestro trato._ — Me quedo de piedra. ¿Terminar? ¿Trato? ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice de verdad?

Claro, ha obtenido lo que quería y más supongo. Así que el juego se ha acabado. No sé que siento ante su indiferencia, pero supongo no debo sentir nada. Esto es justo lo que deseaba, librarme de él, como lo hice con su hermano.

— _Si._ — Respondo intentando sonar segura. — _Buenas noches._ — Me giro y lentamente cruzo las puertas del edificio hasta que me detengo frente al elevador.

¿No debería estar feliz?

Ha dicho que terminamos, lo que significa que no me vera mas, que me dejara tranquila y eso es bueno. El sonido de las puertas del elevador, me regresa a la realidad, entro y antes de que pueda girarme, siento sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me giran hasta que me pegan contra el metal. Su boca se encuentra con la mía. Es un beso frenético y ardiente que me arrasa, respondo al instante. Sus manos levantan mi vestido acariciando mis muslos y mi sexo, suelto la bolsa e instintivamente lo tomo del cuello para sentirlo mas cerca, mientras gimo del placer. Pero entonces se aparta y retrocede tan rápido, justo antes de que las puertas se cierren y sale. Sus ojos brillan y su boca forma una sonrisa torcida mientras se acaricia los labios. ¡Cabrón!

Las puertas se cierran y me quedo sola. ¡No puedo creerlo! Bajo mi vestido e intento regular mi respiración. Solo me ha calentado y se ha ido.

— _¡Sesshomaru Taisho! ¡Te matare!_ — Grito con frustración y recojo la bolsa. Voy a quemar ese vestido y le enviare una foto para que vea cuanto me importan su regalos.

Salgo hecha una furia del ascensor y rápido llego hasta la puerta del departamento, abro y arrojo las cosas a cualquier parte.

— _¡Oye!_ — Exclama Sango sorprendida. — Las cosas no te hicieron nada.

— _¡Ah!_ — Grito tirando de mi pelo. — _No, pero el dueño si._ — Me suelto el cabello y me dejo caer en el sofá. — _¡Lo quiero matar!_

— _Últimamente tu lado asesino esta muy activo, Kagome. ¿Que paso?_

— _¡No tienes idea!_ — Me pongo de pie delante de ella. — _Es un idiota. ¿Sabes que me hizo?_ — Niega mirándome atenta. — _Me ignoro toda la cena, se porto como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos. Ni siquiera me miro y mucho menos me hablo. El muy cretino comió a sus anchas y luego paso lo mismo en el auto. Cuando bajamos dijo que le había dado gusto conocerme y que habiamos terminado._

— _Supongo que eso esta bien ¿No?_

— _¡No! Porque luego llego al ascensor y me besuqueo y toqueteo, para luego salirse y dejarme ahí... ¡Lo odio!_ — Sango niega y se echa a reir. — _¿Por qué te ríes?_

— _Porque estas haciendo una rabieta muy linda._ — Gruño y me siento de nuevo.

— _Pues no._

— _¿Y qué esperabas?_ — ¿Que esperaba? Buena pregunta.

— _¡Nada! ¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Es que no se cual es la parte que mas te molesta._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Dime la verdad Kagome ¿Estás enojada por que te ignoro o por que te dejo con ganas?_

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Eso no tiene sentido.

— _Eso. Parece que lo que más te molesta es que no te llevara a la cama o que no hubiera terminado lo que empezo en el elevador._

 _— ¡Sango!_ — Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Realmente es eso? No, definitivamente no, no puede ser eso. — _Olvídalo._ — Me pongo de pie y camino a mi habitación.

— _¿Y tu regalo?_ — Miro la bolsa y tengo el impulso de prenderle fuego, pero tengo algo mejor en mente. Me acerco y la recojo.

— _Me voy a dormir._ — Anuncio sin mirarla.

Supongo que ese afán de ser cretino, viene de familia. Aunque en sentidos distintos. Inuyasha también es un cretino. Me saco el vestido y lo coloco en un gancho. Menudo desperdicio, debí negarme y enviarlo al diablo. Escucho el timbre de mi móvil que indica que he recibido un mensaje. Lo tomo y me voy de espaldas cuando veo quien es. ¿Y ahora que quiere? ¿De nuevo joderme?

 **Las zapatillas estan en mi casa, creo que Cenicienta sabe como llegar.**

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora quiere jugar?

 **Cenicienta te las regala, quizás les puedas dar mejor uso.**

Sonrió satisfecha con mi respuesta. Me recuesto y miro al techo. De nuevo vibra y rápido observo la pantalla.

 **Pienso que harían juego con tu vestido. ¿Te gusto?**

Ni siquiera lo he visto. Salto de la cama llena de curiosidad y lo tomo. ¡Madre mía! Es un vestido negro con escote asimétrico, combinado con transparencias debajo del pecho y en la cadera. Antes de que lo piense comienzo a ponérmelo. Es muy sugerente, destaca mi figura, realza mi pecho, cintura y cadera. ¡Esta de infarto! Lo que me da una idea. _**"Sesshomaru Taisho, lamentaras haberme comprado este vestido"**_.


	6. Capitulo V

_Créditos a Rumiko Takahashi y Isela Reyes... Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, yo solo me encargo de la adaptación... Soy cruel un poco quizás en dejarlas en la parte mas interesante, pero asi es la vida y la vida es cruel no es mi culpa, pero aqui esta la conti._

"Historia Normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

Pongo de nuevo el vestido en la bolsa,camino hasta el armario. Tomo el par de zapatos negros de aguda, que casi nunca uso.

— _¡Perfecto!_ — Exclamo al imaginarlos en conjunto con el vestido puesto. Los pongo dentro de la bolsa y sonrió.

Esto será genial. ¿Quieres jugar? Pues entonces jugaremos.

Tomo el móvil y leo de nuevo su último mensaje. Podría darle una respuesta, pero eso sería ponerlo sobre aviso y perdería emoción. Desecho la idea y deposito el móvil sobre el mueble, me pongo el pijama y me introduzco debajo de las sabanas.

Salgo de la cama antes de la hora acostumbrada, solo que no es debido a las pesadillas o a la incertidumbre de saber que lo veré, puesto que tengo cada uno de mis movimientos claros.

— _Hola._ — Sango me mira extrañada. Por su aspecto, puedo jurar que acaba de despertar o que quizás aun no lo hace del todo. Tiene el cabello revuelto y se flota los ojos, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

— _¿Qué hora es?_ — Pregunta acercándose al comedor. Retira una de las sillas y se deja caer.

— _Las 8._

— _¿Las 8?_ — Dice sorprendida. — _¿Y que haces levantada tan temprano?_ — Me encojo de hombros.

Sé que le comprende verme de pie y con el desayuno listo, pues siempre es ella quien lo prepara. Debido a que yo me quedo dormida y cuando aparezco, salgo corriendo porque se me hace tarde.

— _Tenia hambre._ — Respondo. — _Anoche no comí nada._

— _¿Que no fuiste a cenar?_ — Buena pregunta, esa era la idea.

— _Sí, pero no comí._

— _¿Por qué?_ — Porque no queria darle el gusto.

— _Su actitud me quito el apetito._ — Digo encogiéndome de hombros, restandole importancia.

— _¿Ya no estás molesta con el?_ — Sonrió y niego. Claro que estoy molesta.

— _No diría eso._

— _¿Que quieres decir?_ — Inquiere frunciendo el ceño.

— _Digamos que siempre existe la venganza._

— _Ya decia yo._ — Murmura entrecerrando los ojos. — _Kagome..._ — Comienza a decir con voz seria.

— _Tranquila. Tengo todo pensado para que resulte._

— _No deberías jugar con fuego o te quemaras._ — Supongo que ambos podríamos quemarnos, aunque dudo que más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, sin embargo lo que hizo no se lo pasare por alto.

— _El comenzo esto._ — Pone los ojos en blanco. — _Así que solo voy a darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate._

— _Estas loca._ — Lo sé. Desde que ese hombre aparecio perdí la cordura. Se escucha el timbre. Ambas miramos en dirección a la puerta. — _¿Quien será?_

— _Ni idea. ¿Esperas a Ayumi?_

— _No. Yo voy._ — Dice y se pone de pie. En tanto, tomo mi plato y lo llevo al fregadero. Abro el grifo y tomo la esponja para limpiarlo. — _Es para ti, Kagome._ — Anuncia entrando a la cocina.

— _¿Para mi?_

— _Si, es un regalo de Inuyasha._ — Casi se me escapa el plato de la mano, pero logro retenerlo. Me giro despacio y veo en su mano la pequeña caja roja con una cinta blanca, su marca personal. — _Toma._ — Me lo ofrece al ver mi expresión de desasociego.

— _No._ — Niego y me giro de nuevo, dándole la espalda. — _Tíralo._

— _¿Qué?_ — Cuestiona sorprendida. Nunca he rechazado sus regalos, pero ahora no quiero nada de el, ni siquiera un caramelo.

— _No lo quiero._ — De nuevo intentara remediar las cosas con regalos costosos, como suele hacerlo. Pero esta muy equivocado si cree que esta vez funcionara. Eso se acabó, como lo nuestro. Lo que me recuerda que debo devolverle todas sus cosas.

— _¿Ni siquiera veras que es?_ — Pregunta al ver que no muestro el minimo interés.

— _No me interesa._ — Guarda silencio unos segundos y luego gruñe.

— _¿O sea que aceptas regalos de su hermano, pero no de el?_ — Sus palabras suenan a reproche, me giro hacia ella y la fulmino con la mirada. ¿Que intenta insinuar?

— _No es así._

— _Kagome, aun no terminas con Inuyasha y ya estas involucrándote con el hermano._ — Resoplo indignada. Si lo pone de esa forma, suena terrible.

— _Inuyasha y yo, ya no somos nada._

— _No creo que el piense eso._ — Dice agitando la caja.

— _Ese es su problema. Respecto al regalo, lo acepto porque tengo algo en mente, no porque me guste o quiera quedármelo._ — Y porque me amenazó con dárselo a Shinki. Cretino.

— _Kagome..._

— _En serio, amiga, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Una vez que lo utilice lo botare a la basura._

Quizás Sango tiene razon, me estoy involucrando demasiado con Sesshomaru, pero desde luego que nada ha sido intencional, ni va por el lado sentimental. Mas que nada, todo se debe al hecho de que sea el hombre que ahora mi jefe idolatra y que ha contribuido a complicar demasiado las cosas.

— _Me voy._ — Me despido mientras camino hacia la puerta.

— _¿Y eso?_ — Dice al ver que llevo la bolsa.

— _Mi venganza._ — De nuevo niega y pone mala cara. — _Nos vemos en la noche._ — Salgo antes de que comience de nueva cuenta. Debería saber que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

Salgo del edificio y abordo mi auto. Enciendo el estéreo e inundo mis oídos con Hung Up de Madonna. He maquinado todo. Desde luego que no puedo ir a trabajar con el vestido puesto, ni tampoco salir vistiéndolo, por lo cual llevo mi gabardina caqui. Ya que si Kikyo me llegara a ver, seguro colapsa.

* * *

— _¿Qué tal la cena?_ — Pregunta Shinki en cuanto me ve. Hago una mueca de disgusto. No quiero tocar el tema. — _¿Tan mal estuvo?_

— _No quiero hablar de eso._ — Lo corto. — _Mejor cuéntame como les fue a ustedes._

— _Aburrido._ — Mira en dirección de la oficina de Kikyo. — _Ya sabes como es Kikyo._ — Ambos reímos por lo bajo. — _Así que no te perdiste de mucho, preciosa._

— _Menos mal._ — Bromeo. — _Queria avisarte que comence a coordinar para que todo regrese a su lugar._

— _Lamento todo el alboroto, linda._ — Mentira. Él ha sido el mas beneficiado con todo esto.

— _Se que no lo lamentas._ — Lo acuso.

— _Tu bonificación del mes será 3 veces mas de lo acostumbrado._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco. — _Velo por el lado positivo._ — Niego. Creo que nada puede sustituir lo que ha pasado en su oficina y en esa cena.

— _No sé._ — Tomo mi libreta de notas y una pluma. — _Al menos, no volveré a verlo._ — En lo que respecta a la galería, porque justo hoy lo pondré en su lugar. Shinki me observa con una expresión nerviosa. — _¿Qué?_

— _Nada._ — Murmura bajando la mirada. ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora que?

— _Vamos, dímelo._ — ¿Qué oculta?

— _Hay algo que no te he dicho._ — Dice en voz baja. ¡Maldición!

— _¿Que cosa?_ — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando! ¡Por favor!

— _El señor Taisho pidió que tu llevaras las facturas de sus cuadros._

— _¿Que? ¿No pago a contado?_ — Aunque era una fortuna, supuse que no tenia necesidad de hacer los pagos en mensualidades, pero si es así, pasare mi vida cobrándole. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

— _No. Dijo que lo haría a mensualidades y queria que tú, hicieras los cobros personalmente._ — ¡Hijo de p...! Entonces anoche me tomo el pelo. ¿Terminamos? Si como no. Lo mato.

— _¿Algo mas que pidiera el señor Taisho?_ — Pregunto con ironía. Ahora estoy mas que molesta. ¿Quien rayos se cree? Lo esta haciendo apropósito. — _Porque no solo le diste mi número, también accediste a que me invitara a cenar. ¿Hay algo mas que no me dijeras?_

— _No, linda._ — Resoplo y me voy hecha una furia sin decir nada.

Comprendo a Shinki, se que lo hace por la galería pero ¿y yo? Me esta vendiendo con el diablo. Y ese cretino se esta aprovechando de la situación. ¿Venganza? No, no. La única que se vengara de el, seré yo. Ahora mas que nunca tendrá que pagar. Le quitare las ganas de querer verme cada mes. ¡Claro que si! Como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

Aprovecho que Shinki y Kikyo han salido para echar a andar la siguiente etapa. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la oficina de ese idiota.

— _¡Inversiones Taisho!_ — Contesta alegremente la chica.

— _Buenos días._ — Respondo con voz amable. — _Hablo de la galería de arte Imagine. Queria consultar una cita con el señor Taisho, para hoy mismo. Es por el asunto de los cuadros._ — Seguro que saben al respecto.

— _Permitame un segundo._ — Se hace silencio. Comienzo a golpear los dedos sobre el escritorio, ansiosa. — _Me temo que sera hasta después de la comida. ¿Esta bien?_

— _¿No puede ser antes?_ — La hora es lo de menos, necesito algo de publico. Quiero ponerlo en ridículo.

— _Lo siento, el señor Taisho tiene una reunión a la 1, así que no podrá._ — ¡Perfecto! Reunión. Justo lo que necesito.

— _No hay problema._ — Aseguro. — _Entonces llamare luego para consultar una cita para mañana._

— _Por supuesto, hasta luego._

¡Esto es genial! Desde luego que el no sera el unico que disfrutara de su regalo. Muero por ver su cara cuando aparezca.

* * *

Respiro hondo, intentado tomar valor. Tengo que hacerlo, se que puedo hacerlo. ¿Que podría ser peor que verme salir con el vestido roto? Aunque la verdad, nunca he usado tan atrevido, pero supongo que después del ridículo de la vez pasada, no debería ser mayor problema. Bajo del auto y me quito la gabardina. ¡Dios! Tengo un aspecto de una chica de la vida galante. ¡Que horror! Me quito la idea de la cabeza y meto al auto la prenda. Cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, donde el guardia me observa sin ocultar su interés. Mientras cruzó el elegante vestíbulo, muchas miradas se posan sobre mí, alentándome a continuar con esta locura. Porque desde luego que lo es.

No me detengo en la recepción, subo el elevador y bajo en el piso donde se encuentra su oficina. La mujer que me atendió la vez pasada se queda pasmada cuando nota mi presencia, pero sobre todo mi atuendo.

— _Señorita Higurashi._ — Murmura abriendo mucho los ojos.

— _¿Puedo ver al señor Taisho?_ — Me mira como si estuviera loca.

— _Lo siento pero esta en una reunión._ — _**"Lo sé"**_ , pienso con una sonrisa perversa.

— _Es un asunto urgente._ — Casi se echa a reir. Debe creer que soy una putilla, que quiere su dosis.

— _Lo siento..._

— _Kanna._ — Un hombre se acerca a nosotras y sus ojos se fijan en mi pecho.

— _Disculpe._ — Susurro mirándolo con coquetería. — _¿Donde se encuentra la sala de juntas?_ — Sin pensarlo señala uno de los pasillos. Sonrió.

— _¡_ _Señorita!._ — Grita la rubia, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo echo a caminar, mientras ella rodea su escritorio intentando seguirme. — _Por favor, deténgase._

La ignoro olímpicamente y cuando veo el letrero "Sala de juntas" acelero la velocidad de mis pasos y tiro de la perilla.

— _¡No puede pasar!_ — Exclama de nuevo la rubia, pero es tarde, he entrado.

En la sala, hay una enorme mesa cuadrada, que esta ocupada por hombres, todos vestidos con trajes. En la cabecera, justo frente a mi, esta Sesshomaru. Todos me observan, incluido el. Quien me devora con la mirada.

— _¡Señorita!_ — Jadea la rubia tomándome del brazo, pero Sesshomaru niega y ella me suelta. Entonces avanzo hacia el. Los rostros desconcertados de los hombres son sustituidos por expresiones morbosas al notar mi vestimenta.

— _¡Salgan!_ — Ordena con voz fuerte Sesshomaru, al percatarse de sus caras. Algunos al instante obedecen, pero otros siguen mirándome contonear las caderas mientras camino intencionalmente despacio. — _¡Largo!_ — Grita ahora con mas severidad.

Todos se ponen de pie y salen. Dejándonos solos. Me detengo a la mitad del trayecto y ladeo la cabeza.

— _¿Qué opina, señor Taisho?_ — Pregunto levantando los brazos. — _¿Debería gustarme su vestido?_ — Finjo toda la inocencia del mundo.

Niega y se pone de pie, entonces mi valencia se esfuma. Sus ojos despiden fuego, cosa que no indica nada bueno. Sin preverlo se lanza hacia mí, intento retroceder, pero es inútil. Me aprisiona entre sus enormes brazos. ¡Mierda! Su boca ataca la mia dejando a mis pobre pulmones sin oxígeno, su lengua causa estragos entre mis piernas. ¡Mierda! Esto podría salirse de control. Se aparta y me mira.

— _Sin duda alguna se ve hermoso en su cuerpo, pero... no debería caminar así delante de tantos hombres._ — Me echó a reir sin poder evitarlo. — _Que bueno que le divierta la situación._ — Murmura frunciendo el ceño. Echa una silla a un lado y me sube a la mesa. Toma mi mano y la lleva hasta su entrepierna. — _¿Ves como me pones?_ — ¡Joder! Parece de acero, esta duro y siento como palpita.

Jadeo y el lo disfruta. Me esta volteando las cosas. _**"Kagome recuerda a que viniste"**_ , me digo mentalmente.

— _Ya veo._ — Digo en voz baja. Retiro mi mano y separo mis piernas. — _Ahora ponme a mi de ese modo._ — Le pido con descaro.

Frunce el ceño ante mi extraña petición. Desde luego que no necesita hacer nada, estoy que ardo, pero antes que mi calentura, esta mi orgullo. Tiro del nudo de su corbata hasta que lo deshago y la arrojo al piso. Introduzco mis manos por debajo de su saco y comienzo a quitarlo de sus hombros. Sesshomaru no opone resistencia, parece dispuesto a que le quite la ropa. ¿Que tanto lograre quitarle? Sus manos continúan entre mis muslos, rozando mi sexo, cosa que desde luego me dificulta concentrarme. Su saco cae al piso y sin perder el tiempo continuo con su camisa, botón tras botón hasta que veo su pecho desnudo. Paso saliva y el lo nota porque aprieta mi piel.

— _¿Te gusta?_ — Pregunta satisfecho con si mismo.

— _Si._ — Le saco las mangas de la prenda hasta que la tengo en mi poder. La deposito sobre la mesa, justo a mi lado.

Él continua observándome con atención. Pongo las palmas de mis manos sobre sus amplios pectorales, no puedo evitar que tiemblen un poco ante la sensación de tocarlo, ademas de que el calor entre mis piernas aumenta. ¡Mierda! Se siente tan bien tocar su piel.

— _¿Lista?_ — Pregunta con una mirada petulante. Se sabe bueno y lo disfruta. Niego e intento bajar. — _No..._

— _No iré a ningún lado, tranquilo._ — Me mira con recelo, pero disminuye la presión de sus manos y me permite bajar. — _Ahora,_ _relájate._ — Pido empujándolo contra el borde. Se deja guiar, pero sin soltarme.

Toco su pecho y bajo por su impresionante abdomen hasta que llego al borde de sus pantalones. Lo miro a los ojos, mientras mis manos liberan su cinturón y luego el botón. Noto como su pecho sube y baja un poco mas de prisa. Despacio comienzo a bajarlo junto con su bóxer. ¡Esto va de maravilla! Bueno, quizás no todo, pues ver su pene apuntándome como si intentara prometerme maravillas, me tienta unos segundos. Lo tomo con la mano izquierda y Sesshomaru deja escapar un gemido grave. Lo acaricio de arriba abajo.

— _No tienes que hacer eso..._ — Murmura. Sonrió y me inclinó para besarlo, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios. No sé que cosas imagine, pero desde luego no lo haré, esto solo es un juego previo al castigo.

— _¿No quieres?_ — Lo provoco. Mordiendo sus labios. Lentamente mi mano derecha baja por su brazo hasta que toco la mesa y tomo la camisa. ¡Genial! — _Entonces..._ — Sin que lo espere retrocedo y corro hacia la puerta. — _Nos vemos._

— _¡Mierda!_ — Lo escucho maldecir.

Salgo de la sala y corro por el pasillo. Se que no puede seguirme en su estado, tiene los pantalones y bóxer a medios muslos y yo tengo conmigo su camisa. Aun así, no puedo cantar victoria, podria ordenar que me detengan. Corro rumbo a las escaleras, esta vez no pienso esperar el ascensor, tengo que salir de aqui al grito de ¡ya!

— _¡Kagome!_ — Su grito furioso me pone los pelos de punta.

— _¡Mierda!_ — Lo he cabreado de nuevo.

Bajo tan rápido como me lo permiten los zapatos. Ahora se porque no los uso. Apenas salgo de las escaleras, levanto la mirada y lo veo apoyado contra la bardilla del segundo piso. No se ha molestado en ponerse su saco, no lleva nada en la parte superior, aunque si abrocho sus pantalones. Algunas mujeres lo miran y es que esta buenísimo. Pero algo raro sucede. No parece agitado, ni con intenciones de seguirme, aunque tiene una expresión aterradora. Sonrió y comienzo a ponerme su camisa.

— _Sabes donde encontrarla._ — Canturreo alegremente y le guiño el ojo. Contrario a lo que podría esperar, ocurre algo que me deja perpleja.

¡Sonríe! Sesshomaru Taisho sonríe.

No es una sonrisa como la del elevador o una sarcástica como la de la galería. Parece autentica, natural y hace que su rostro parezca más atractivo. ¡Mierda! Un hombre se acerca a él y su sonrisa se esfuma, le dice algo pero Sesshomaru niega sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. ¿Será que le pregunta si me detiene? No quiero saberlo. Me giro y corro hacia la puerta.

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, aunque sin duda me ha dejado ir a propósito y lo peor de todo, es que yo misma le lancé la invitación para que fuera a mi casa. Tengo que haber perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo esa mirada y esa sonrisa me han descolocado. Como sea, lo único que importa es regresar a la galería y cambiarme de ropa. Doblo las mangas de su camisa, que desde luego me queda bastante grande. Una idea cruza mi cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, tomo el cuello de la camisa y lo llevo a mi nariz. Tiene su olor es realmente agradable, me gusta. ¡Dios!

— _Estoy loca, estoy loca._ — Salgo del auto, con bolsa en mano y la gabardina puesta, corro directo al baño. Me quito la gabardina y su camisa, luego el vestido y me pongo mi ropa. Abro la puerta. — _¡Kikyo!_ — Exclamo sorprendida. ¿Me ha visto? ¿Sospecha algo? Sus ojos como los de un felino escrutan mi aspecto y se detienen en mi rostro. ¡Mierda! No me he desmaquillado.

— _¿Que haces?_

— _Tuve un pequeño problema con la blusa, así que la cambie._ — Digo levantando la bolsa. Solo espero que no quiera comprobar lo que llevo dentro, sino casi que se va de culo.

— _¿Lloraste?_

— _¿Eh?_ — Joder. Debo tener todo el maquillaje corrido. No llore, me ataco Sesshomaru Taisho. — _¡Ah! No es nada._

 _— Querida. Te recuerdo que los problemas personales no deben afectar tu desempeño._

— _Y no lo hacen. Como te dije estaba regresando de visitar un cliente, pero ahora mismo me compongo._

— _Eso, espero._ — Se da vuelta y sale. Suspiro un poco aliviada. Ha estado cerca de descubrirme.

* * *

Aunque estoy muerta del cansancio, me siento satisfecha con mi fechoría. Puede ser que intente regresarmela, pero si lo hace, le ira peor. Saco de la bolsa su camisa y la miro unos segundos. Abro el closet y veo la otra dentro de uno de los cajones. Ya tengo dos de sus camisas. De alguna forma debería devolvérselas.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Sango llama a la puerta y rapido cierro el guardarropa antes de que las vea y comience a suponer cosas raras.

— _Pasa._ — Abre y me examina con la mirada. — _¿Que paso?_

— _Eso pregunto ¿como fue tu venganza?_ — Me encojo de hombros y sonrió.

— _¡Genial!_

— _¿_ _Follaste de nuevo?_

— _¡Hey! Claro que no._ — Aunque estuve a punto, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo. — _¿Has venido para preguntarme eso?_

— _Claro que no._ — Relaja su expresión y levanta los brazos. — _"Noche de chicas", vamos._

— _San._ — Niego. Estoy muerta, solo quiero dormir.

— _¡Por favor!_ — Suplica juntando las manos sobre el pecho. — _Te ayudara a olvidarte de los Taisho._

— _Uhm..._ — Es posible. Demasiados Taisho esta semana.

— _Vamos, Kagome._ — No sé. De pronto siento como si no debiera de ir con ella, pero quizás es solo que tengo todo el asunto con Sesshomaru me tiene predispuesta.

— _De acuerdo._

— _¡Genial!_ — Celebra colgándose de mi brazo. — _Ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien._

— _Eso espero._


	7. Capitulo VI

_Antes que nada, prometí un capitulo por dia pero mi internet se volvio asqueroso estas tres noches asi que si puedo subiré los tres capítulos pendientes de estas tres noches, aparte del recién subido, en el transcurso de la madrugada y el transcurso del dia. Sin mas que agregar. Créditos a Isela reyes y a Rumiko Takahashi, ni la historia ni los personas son míos, espero les agrade el capitulo de hoy que sin duda esta buenísimo... Las dejo disfrutar de el y espero comentarios positivos._

"Historia Normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 _ **"Pensamientos"**_

* * *

No me toma mucho decidir que usar. Puesto que no verá a nadie en particular y no estará mi jefe para criticar mi atuendo. Me pongo un vestido plata corto y ajustado, con tacones a juego y opto por llevar el cabello suelto.

— _¡Uff!_ — Exclama Ayame mirándome de pies a cabeza. — _Creo que esta noche, nosotras no pescaremos ni un resfriado._ — Dramatiza. Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego.

— _No es para tanto._ — Le resto importancia.

— _Te ves genial._ — Me ánima Sango.

— _Si quieren no voy._ — Bromeo.

— _Nada de eso._ — Me corta Ayame.

Ayumi también nos acompaña, aunque no deja de quejarse durante todo el camino, ademas de presumirnos acerca de su prometido. No se que prefiero, si que se queje o que presuma.

Las 4 bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada del lugar, a pesar de las protestas de Ayumi, quien discute sobre la decencia del sitio.

— _Por favor, Ayumi. En todos los antros es lo mismo._ — Dice Sango.

— _Te equivocas. Estuve leyendo algunas notas y comentarios en internet, todos dicen que tiene mala reputación y que incluso algunos practican sexo en los aseos._ — Nos echamos a reir.

— _Eso sucede en todos los antros._ — Asegura Ayame.

— _¿Nunca lo haz hecho con tu prometido en un baño público?_ — La provoca Sango. Ayumi pone cara de espanto y de nuevo reímos.

Creo que después de todo, fue buena idea venir, me hacia falta relajarme y reír con mis amigas. Últimamente el trabajo y el apellido Taisho llenaban cada espacio de mi mente. Cosa que me desquiciaba.

— _Mierda._ — Maldice Ayame al ver la enorme cola de gente en la entrada. — _Creo que no podremos entrar en toda la noche._

 _— Tranquila._ — Dice con seguridad Sango. — _Déjamelo a mí._

— _¿Que piensas hacer?_ — Ayumi la mira con cara de susto.

— _Nada, ya verás._ — Se abre paso entre los aglomerados y antes de lo esperado estamos pasando a la puerta. — _Se los dije._ — Canturrea.

— _Soy tu fan._ — Murmura Ayame golpeando su mano.

— _¡No esta tan mal!_ — Escucho decir a Ayumi, mientras avanzamos por el pasillo que conduce al interior.

— _¿Bromeas? ¡Esta genial!_ — Grita Ayame provocando a Ayumi.

Conforme nos acercamos, se percibe el ritmo de la musica electrónica y como aumenta la temperatura. Nos abrimos pasos entre los que bailan y charlan, hasta que llegamos a la barra, ellas rápido piden bebidas. Yo tengo el impulso de recorrer con la mirada el lugar, como si hubiera algo que descubrir y de pronto lo veo. ¡Mierda! Se me cae el alma a los pies y siento como la sangre abandona mi cara.

Esta sentado en la zona VIP, recostado en un lustroso sillón, sobre sus piernas esta una mujer que lleva una diminuta falda y solo un sostén en la parte superior. Ambos ríen y veo como Inuyasha hunde su rostro entre los pechos de esa mujer y mete la mano debajo de sus bragas. ¡Joder! Quiero vomitar.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Sango intenta captar mi atención, pero es inútil, mis ojos estan fijos en ellos y en lo que hacen.

¡Es un idiota! ¡Un maldito idiota!

Pero quizás yo soy mas idiota por sentir dolor, por sentir ganas de llorar. ¡Soy una estúpida!

Sin decir nada salgo corriendo. Me abro paso entre los cuerpos, sin importarme las protestas y maldiciones que me gano al golpearlos. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, logro llegar hasta la salida, paso al portero quien me mira con reproche, puesto que apenas acabo de entrar. Lo ignoro y camino a un costado de la entrada.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Escucho gritar a Sango.

No respondo, ni la miro. Apoyo la frente contra la pared y jalo aire por la boca. Quiero llorar, quiero golpearlo, a el y a esa zorra, pero ¿por qué? Se supone que ya no me importa, que ya hemos terminado, que no debería importarme lo que haga, se supone que no debería doler. Pero no es así. ¡Mierda! Esto no es mas que otra muestra de lo poco que he representado para Inuyasha.

— _¿Estas bien?_ — Pregunta Sango tocando mi hombro.

Me duele saber que no le importo y que todo este tiempo ha estado haciendo lo que se le pega en gana. Aunque lo peor, es que eso mismo hizo durante estos 4 años de "relación". Que idiota soy.

— _Vayamos a otro lado._ — Digo un poco agitada mientras me giro de frente a ellas. No quiero arruinarles la noche y justo ahora necesito un trago.

— _¿Segura?_ — Pregunta Ayame. — _Si te sientes mal, podemos irnos._

— _Nada de irnos._ — La corto de inmediato. — _Vinimos a relajarnos, a pasarla bien._

— _Yo se de un lugar bastante mono._ — Comenta Ayumi. — _Al cual van puros niños bien._

Ninguna parece haberse percatado, ni preguntan que esta mal con el sitio ni conmigo. Eso es bueno.

— _No suena mal._ — Ayame parece considerarlo.

— _No se diga mas. Vamos a ese lugar._ — Aseguro un poco mas tranquila. Aunque para nada me siento así.

— _Entonces, vayamos._ — Ayumi y Ayame comienzan a caminar, pero Sango me toma del brazo y me retiene.

— _Kagome._ — Susurra mirándome preocupada ¿Acaso también lo vio? — _¿Estas bien?_

— _Claro._ — Digo aparentando normalidad.

— _Estas pálida._ — Creo que no lo vio. Niego y forzó una sonrisa.

— _No es nada. Anda vayamos a pasarla bien._ — Creo que eso es imposible.

* * *

El lugar es tal cual nos los describió Ayumi. "Un lugar de niños ricos" Basta con ver la decoración del sitio para saberlo.

— _¡Hey señorita!_ — Grita Sango. — _Deje de ver cuadros y vea cuerpos._ — Su comentario me hace reir.

— _¿Cuerpos?_ — Pregunto divertida.

— _Si, no solo existen los hombres Taisho._ — Mira alrededor. — _Aquí hay muchos y bastantes guapos. Anda._

— _Creí que dijiste que no debía enrollarme con nadie._ — Le recuerdo. Pone los ojos en blanco y niega.

— _Nadie con el apellido Taisho, por favor. Ademas esto es solo un ligue de antro, nada serio._

— _Sesshomaru tampoco lo es._ — Afirmo. Ella sonrie mirándome extraña. — _¿Qué?_

— _Si tu lo dices._

— _¡Ash!_ — A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, justo ahora quisiera verlo. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, para fastidiar a Inuyasha. Pero Sango tiene razón, eso no es sano. Aunque ahora que lo pienso. ¿Inuyasha sabrá?

Ocupamos una mesa y pido vodka, el cual tarda mas en llegar que en terminarlo. Luego pido un martini, que bebo igualmente rápido.

— _Tomatelo con calma._ — Me dice Ayame.

— _Lo hago._ — Respondo.

Dejamos de lado las bebidas y nos movemos a la pista para bailar.

La música y el alcohol me sientan de maravilla despues de lo que acabo de ver, pero no basta para sacarlo de mi cabeza. Inuyasha Taisho es un estigma que aun no supero y que necesito borrar. Si sentí remordimiento por lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru, ahora no hay nada de eso, se lo merece, eso y mas. Aprovecho que la pista esta a reventar y que mis amigas estan demasiado concentradas en bailar, para escabullirme entre la multitud. Voy directo a la barra y pido otro martini, seguido por un ron y un tequila, que me hacen sentir eufórica y relajada.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Sango aparece y me mira con reproche. Estoy sentada en uno de los banquillos, con el codo derecho apoyado y el otro sobre la copa.

— _¿Que?_ — Pregunto ante su expresión.

— _¿_ _Te has tomado todo eso?_ — Inquiere horrorizada mientras contempla una variedad de vasos que estan junto a mi.

— _Si._ — Respondo orgullosa con una risilla boba. Creo que comienzo a embriagarme y mis risas me delatan. Aunque no esta tan mal, o quizas si, he comenzado a decir verdades, como es mi habito cada vez que me paso de copas. Pero estoy con Sango quien sabe todo de mi, asi que no importa. Tomo mi copa, pero ella sujeta mi brazo.

— _No bebas mas._ — Me reprende.

— _Pero..._

 _— Estas borracha._

 _— Solo un poquito._ — Me defiendo, pero mi voz distorsionada me contradice. Niega y me toma del brazo.

— _Vamos._ — Intenta ponerme de pie y casi caemos las dos, pues mis pies doblan. — _¡Dios! Kagome._

— _¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!_ — Repito riéndome como una loca.

— _¿Sabes que? Mejor quédate aqui, voy a buscar a las chicas._ — Me empuja de nuevo sobre el banquillo.

— _¡Yo voy contigo!_

— _No, apenas puedes ponerte de pie._

— _Eso no es cierto._ — Gruño intentando ponerme de pie, pero ella me frena.

— _Kagome._ — Dice con voz tranquila y mirándome como si fuera un niño pequeño. — _Por favor, quédate aqui._ — Pongo mala cara, pero si me lo pide de esa forma no puedo negarme.

— _Esta bien._ — Sonríe y mira por encima de mi.

— _Disculpa. ¿Puedes cuidarla poquito?_ — Pregunta al barman. Sango usa su encanto con el chico, quien con una sonrisa asiente. Seguro cree que ligara con ella, si supiera que esa chica no toma en serio a nadie.

— _Claro._ — Responde alegremente.

— _Gracias. No tardo. Pórtate bien, Kagome._ — Repite.

— _Si, si._

La veo perderse entre la multitud y entonces mi cuerpo lo siente. Esa extraña sensación de familiaridad que me eriza la piel y me agita. ¡Esta aqui! Me apoyo en el borde de la barra y consigo ponerme de pie. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la escalera y lo veo. Esta tan guapo y sus ojos escanean el lugar, como si buscara algo. ¿Me busca a mi? No me lo pienso y avanzo hacia el.

— _¡Espera, amiga!_ — Grita el barman. Lo ignoro y corro hacia las escaleras.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Exclamo lanzándome sobre el.

Enrosco las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos en su cuello, mi boca se funde con la suya. Lo beso como antes, hundo con furia mi lengua dentro de su boca y acarició la suya. Escucho como gime y entonces intensifico mi ritmo. Sus manos sujetan mis caderas ayudándome a mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo.

— _Kagome._ — Jadea intentando detenerme, pero no me aparta.

¿Que intento hacer? Devolverle a Inuyasha lo que hace con esa tipa, con sus tantas tipas. Quiero utilizar a Sesshomaru de nuevo. Se que estoy dejándome llevar por el despecho, pero mi cerebro esta demasiado embriagado, asi que no puedo pensar con claridad. Y Sesshomaru es el único que me hace sentir bien.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Escucho la voz de Sango a mi espalda. — _¡Kagome!_ — Me aparto de Sesshomaru a regañadientes y la miro, tiene los ojos como platos y niega con la cabeza. Detrás de ella, Ayumi y Ayame aparecen y se quedan igual que mi amiga. Mirándonos como bichos raros. No me paso por alto la forma en la que Ayumi observa a Sesshomaru y siento una sensación de incomodidad. ¿Que no tiene a su flamante prometido? ¿Por qué lo mira?

Puedo notar como algunos a nuestro alrededor no nos quitan los ojos de encima. Seguro que es una escena extraña. Parezco un mono aferrado de esta forma a Sesshomaru, quien ni se inmuta. Pero yo no tengo su temple. Me cuelgo al cuello de Sesshomaru y le susurro al oído.

— _Sácame de aquí._

— _De acuerdo._ — Accede, girándose hacia las escaleras.

— _¡Espera!_ — Grita Sango interponiéndose. — _No te la puedes llevar._ — Protesta.

— _Ella quiere irse conmigo._ — Responde Sesshomaru con tranquilidad.

— _Ella no sabe lo que dice._ — Sango se acerca hasta quedar en mi campo de visión y me toma del brazo. — _Kagome, si te vas con el, mañana vas a querer morirte y también matarme a mi._ — Río y niego ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

— _Quiero irme con Sesshomaru._ — Murmuro empecinada.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Gruñe y niega. — _No puedes irte con el._

— _Jamas la lastimaría._ — Afirma Sesshomaru.

— _Te equivocas._ — Siento como Sesshomaru saca algo de su bolsillo.

— _Esta es mi tarjeta._

— _Eso no me da seguridad._ — Por primera vez odio a Sango. ¿Por que no me deja ir?

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Susurro mordiendo su cuello, incitándolo.

— _¡Dios!_ — Exclama Sango exasperada.

— _Déjame ir._ — Le espeto molesta. Suspira y niega.

— _Que quede claro que lo intente._ — Dice molesta. Mira a Sesshomaru. — _Llevatela._ — Me mira a mi. — _Pero conste, que tú lo quisiste._

— _Nos vemos._ — Sesshomaru camina hacia las escaleras. Sube de prisa y se abre paso hasta la salida. Siento un poco de frío en las piernas mientras avanza por el estacionamiento. — _¿Estas bien?_

— _Si._ — Consigo decir aun aferrada a su cuello. — _¿Que haces aqui?_ — Eso es algo que no entiendo, pero sin duda mejor no podía ser.

— _No atendías tu móvil._

— _¿Qué? ¿Me llamaste?_

 _— Si, muchas veces._ — Creo que lo deje en la mesa.

— _No lo tenia conmigo, pero... ¿Como supiste donde estaba?_

 _— Hace rato te llame y una de tus amigas respondió. Ella me dijo donde estabas._

 _— ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué me llamaste?_

 _— Tenemos un asunto pendiente._ — Sus palabras me divierten.

— _¿Si?_

— _Si._ — Responde muy serio.

— _Entonces. ¿Me llevaras a tu casa?_ — Pregunto riéndome.

— _Si._ — Se detiene y me hace bajar hasta que mis pies tocan el piso. Ahora soy consciente de mi estado, apenas logro estar de pie. Sesshomaru me apoya contra su auto, toma mi rostro entre sus manos, retira el pelo y me observa con detenimiento. — _Estas ebria, Kagome._

— _Solo un poquito._ — Digo mostrándole dos dedos en señal de cantidad.

— _Ahora entiendo tal recibimiento._ — Murmura moviendo la cabeza.

— _¿No te gusto?_

— _Me encanto._ — Se inclina y me besa. A diferencia de como lo bese, este es lento y suave, se toma su tiempo para probar mis labios.

— _Llévame a tu casa._ — Gimo aferrándome a su camisa.

— _Eso haré._ — Se aparta y abre la puerta, haciéndome subir a su elegante auto. Lo enciende y nos alejamos del lugar. — _¿Quieres vomitar?_ — Pregunta mirándome de reojo. Supongo que nadie subiría a su costoso auto a una alcohólica. Pero no es mi caso.

— _Yo no vomito._ — Levanta una ceja con expresión incrédula. — _Lo digo en serio, nunca en mi vida he vomitado cuando bebo._ — Algo sin duda bueno.

— _¿Lo haces con mucha frecuencia?_

 _— No, solo cuando me molesto._

 _— ¿Estas molesta?_ — Sonrío falsamente, mostrándole mi dentadura.

— _No._

Conduce mientras lo observo fijamente. Sesshomaru es tan serio y correcto, por lo que me cuesta imaginarlo corriendo por su empresa sin camisa. Aunque justo hace un momento lo bese delante de todas esas personas. Es extraño.

— _Llegamos._ — Anuncia mientras entramos en el estacionamiento de un enorme edificio. Conduce hasta uno de los aparcamientos y apaga el auto. Retira su cinturón, me mira y baja, rodea el auto y abre mi puerta. — _Ven._

Tomo su mano y salgo del auto. Aun me siento un poco mareada y veo un poco distorsionadas las cosas. Creo que se me pasaron las copas. Me sujeta de la cintura mientras avanzamos hasta el elevador. Pulsa el número 24.

— _¿Cuantos pisos tiene este edificio?_ — Pregunto curiosa.

— _30._

 _— ¿Por qué elegiste el 24?_ _— Me mira extrañado._ — _¿Qué? Es curiosidad._ — Mi curiosidad alcohólica.

Opto por guardar silencio y observar el cambio de números, mientras sus dedos golpean mi cadera con un ritmo cadencioso que me resulta reconfortante. La caja de metal se detiene y las puertas se abren. Sesshomaru me conduce al interior del departamento. Donde me libera.

— _¿Esta es tu casa?_ — Pregunto mientras camino por el lugar. Tiene sillones de piel y una mesa de cristal, donde descansa un pequeño control. Un bar y muchos cuadros. Es un sitio muy elegante y ordenado.

— _¿Quieres algo?_ — Me giro para verlo. ¿Querer algo? Si, se muy bien que quiero.

— _Tu._ — Respondo sin tapujos. Sonríe y yo tambien lo hago. — _¡Sonreíste!_ — Exclamo emocionada y camino hacia el. — _El señor Taisho sabe sonreir._

 _— Eso creo._ — Murmura siguiéndome el juego. Me gusta verlo asi, relajado y natural, no con la expresión seria y fría que casi siempre muestra.

— _Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes._ — Confieso.

— _¿De verdad?_ — Ahora me mira con curiosidad.

— _Si._ — Me cuelgo de su cuello y rozo sus labios.

— _Mi princesa es una borracha._ — Susurra mirándome con ternura.

— _¿Princesa?_ — Inquiero sorprendida.

— _Cenicienta era una princesa._ — Su comentario me hace reir. ¿Yo una princesa?

— _Entonces, ¿Tu eres el príncipe?_

 _— Por ti, puedo serlo._ — Su afirmación me deja sin palabras, pero no solo eso, su mirada dice muchas cosas.

— _¿Por qué?_ — Acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar.

— _Porque nunca conoci a alguien como tu._ — ¡Mierda! Siento cosas extrañas en la barriga. ¿Vomitare?

— _¿Como yo?_

 _— Si, alguien que me hace actuar como alguien desequilibrado._

 _— No, tu eres quien me hace enloquecer, Sesshomaru Taisho._ — Replico sin dejar de sonreir. Niega y pega su frente a la mía.

— _Kagome, me haces parecer un violador._

 _— ¿Qué?_ — Eso si que me ha hecho gracia.

— _¿Qué crees que la gente pensó cuando saliste corriendo de mi oficina con el vestido roto?_ — Río y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Sesshomaru aprovecha para besar mi cuello y yo disfruto. — _Ademas de que me hiciste correr desnudo por mi empresa, señorita Higurashi._ — Suelto una carcajada.

— _Tu tienes la culpa._ — Lo acuso. Si no se hubiera portado como gilipollas nunca hubiera ideado ese plan.

— _¿Yo?_ — Pregunta fingiéndose sorprendido.

— _Si, por dejarme de ese modo en el elevador._

 _— ¡Ah! Entonces ¿Debí terminar lo que comencé?_

 _— Si._ — Digo sin sentir pena.

— _Creo que me lo merezco._ — Me toma en brazos y camina hasta una habitación. — _¿Te parece si terminamos lo que hemos dejado dos veces a medias?_

 _— Si._ — Sube a la cama conmigo y me coloca sobre su pecho.

— _Muy bien, mi princesa, soy tuyo._ — Sonrío como una tonta.

— _¿Mío?_

— _Completamente._ — Torpemente me incorporo hasta quedar sentada sobre su abdomen.

— _Mío._ — Murmuro mientras deslizo mis manos por su piel. Apretando pezones y palpando cada musculo definido de su abdomen. Él es paciente y me deja hacer lo que me viene en gana.

Muero por tenerlo, pero mi estado no ayuda mucho, creo que se me pasaron demasiado las copas, aunque nunca contemple la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Poco a poco siento la pesadez apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Me inclino y beso su cuello lentamente.

— _Kagome._ — Lo escucho decir.

— _¿Que?_ — Pregunto sin separar mis labios de su piel.

— _¿Te gusto?_ — Su pregunta es un poco directa, sonrio y levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

— _¿A quien no? Estás buenísimo._ — Confieso. Haciendo gala de mi sinceridad. Sesshomaru ríe y paso mi dedo por sus labios. Me encanta cuando sonríe.

— _Eres realmente linda._

 _— Y tu muy guapo._ — Respondo encantada con sus ojos.

— _¿Me quieres?_ — ¡Mierda! Me remuevo y me recuesto sobre su pecho. No sé si tengo esa respuesta, puesto que aún me dolió ver a Inuyasha con esa zorra. Sin embargo, estar de este modo con Sesshomaru, se siente realmente bien. — _¿Kagome?_ — Gruño ocultando mi rostro en el hueco del cuello.

— _Un poquito._ — Digo tan bajo, que dudo que lo escuche. ¡Lo he dicho! Sesshomaru Taisho me gusta, no importa la cantidad, me gusta. Mañana querré morirme nuevamente. Suspiro y dejo que mis ojos se cierren.

— _Se mi princesa, Kagome._ — Susurra acariciando mi espalda. ¿Quiero serlo? No estoy segura de que funcione.

* * *

Tengo una resaca espantosa, siento que la cabeza me explotara, quiero vomitar por el desagradable sabor que tengo en la boca. ¿Que rayos paso? Muevo las manos y...

— _Pero... ¿Que mierda?_ — Estoy esposada a la cama. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Que paso anoche?

* * *

 _DE NUEVO LO HICE SE LAS CORTE EN LA MEJOR PARTE... Pero no se aflijan en el transcurso del dia las recompenso co capítulos seguidos para que no dejen de amarme... Si el Janny de por si es hermoso en la historia original... El SessKag gana por mil ¡ARRIBA EL SESSKAG! Las leo en el siguiente capitulo... En serio Mis amores me encanta que les guste la historia siempre habia querido hacer una historia de inuyasha pero nuca me salio la inspiración leía los que habia en la pagina y de por si me desmotivaba porque decia que los míos jamas serian tan buenos y no iban a gustar... Pero esto es un comienzo_

 _Las amo_

 _Besitos_

 _Las leo en el siguiente capitulo_

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	8. Capitulo VII

_Lo prometido es deuda, aqui el famoso capitulo VII, tratare y si mi internet me ayuda para terminar esta historia rapido y pasar al segundo libro, publicarles un capitulo al dia o hasta dos, todo depende de mi puto internet. Antes de comenzar, créditos a Isela Reyes por tan maravillosa historia, ahora es que hay capitulos para disfrutar de la locura embriaguez y desenfrenado amor de estos dos locos. Amamos el SessKag ¿No? & Créditos a Rumiko Takahashi. ni la historia ni los personajes son míos bueno eso ustedes ya lo saben. Pero protocolo es protocolo si no siempre llega alguien a criticar y a decir que estoy quebrando las reglas y blah blah blah.. Y prefiero evitar eso. _

"Historia Normal"

 _"Diálogos"_

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

* * *

Existen muchas razones por las que soy un peligro cuando estoy ebria, no solo porque me convierto en la "señorita sinceridad" como me dice Sango, sino porque termino haciendo toda clase de locuras. Y si creía que despertar en la cama de la mansión Taisho, despues de dormir con Sesshomaru, habia sido la peor de mis experiencias. Creo que esto no tiene comparación. ¡Joder! ¿Donde rayos estoy? ¿Y quien me esposo?

— _Buenos dias._ — Miro hacia donde procede la voz de Sesshomaru. ¿Sesshomaru? — _Buenos dias princesa._ — Siento alivio al saber que estoy con el y no con algún loco, pero al mismo tiempo siento molestia ¿Por qué rayos me ha esposado? ¿Y porque estoy desnuda? Ignoro el hecho de que esta recién bañado y en cueros, cosa que lo hace parecer un Dios.

— _¿Qué haces aqui?_ — Es lo primero que se me ocurre decir. Niega y lucha por contener la risa. Mejor me hubiera quedado callada.

— _¿Yo?_ — Su sonrisa petulante me indica que no me va a gustar lo que dirá. ¡Mierda! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, por favor. — _Estamos en mi casa._ — ¡Ay no! ¿Como fue que termine aqui? _**"Tranquila, Kagome. Puedo manejar esto. Quizás esta es su venganza, aunque no entiendo como rayos termine con el"**_.

— _¿Y esto?_ — Muevo las manos haciendo que el metal golpee contra la madera. — _¿Por qué estoy esposada?_

— _Para evitar que huyas de nuevo._ — ¿Que? Joder. Efectivamente no puedo escapar.

— _¡Estas loco!_ — Digo forcejeando y sintiendo como el metal lastima mi piel.

— _Efectivamente._ — Sube a la cama y se acerca. — _Estoy loco por ti._ — ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Mi libido hace acto de presencia, a pesar de mi terrible condición. Pero es que ni muerta podría ignorar lo bueno que esta y menos cuando lo tengo sobre mí. — _Esta vez tenía que evitar que escaparas mientras tomaba un baño o que intentaras me bajaras los pantalones y echarte a correr._ — No puedo evitar sonreir. — _Me alegra que te cause gracia, pues tambien cerré la puerta con llave, por las dudas._

 _— ¡Sesshomaru!_ — Jadeo mas excitada que molesta.

— _¿Que?_ — Tengo muchas ideas, pero no puedo pensar con claridad, todas las preguntas y reclamos se han esfumado, peor aun cuando se inclina sobre mi pecho y besa mi clavícula. — _Uhm._ — ¡Joder!

— _Sesshomaru._ — Repito dificultosamente. Estoy perdida, completamente a su merced. Aunque no es como si fuera un sacrificio. — _¿_ _Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _— ¿No lo recuerdas?_ — Cierro los ojos e intento rememorar que demonios hice. Los últimos rayos de lucidez me indican que comencé a bebe como loca y luego nada. No hay nada. ¿Qué rayos hice? ¿Por qué estoy con Sesshomaru? ¿Que paso con Sango y las demas? ¿Acaso vine a buscarlo a su casa? No imposible, yo no se donde vive.

— _No._ — Admito muy a mi pesar. — _¿Que paso anoche?_ — Pregunto aunque quizás es algo tonto, pues no hace falta mucha imaginación para saberlo. Ambos estamos desnudos, es evidente que paso entre nosotros.

— _Se te pasaron los tragos._ — Explica bajando lentamente por mi vientre.

— _¡Ah!_ — Jadeo y arqueo la espalda ante los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su boca baja cada vez mas. ¡Mierda! Mis pezones se ponen duros y el calor entre mis piernas es tanto que creo que haré combustión en cualquier momento. — _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Quiero, pero no quiero, es decir ¡Maldición! No sé que quiero, en realidad si lo se, lo quiero a el. — _¿Por qué estoy desnuda?_ — Otra pregunta estúpida. Mi cabeza no funciona correctamente y menos con su boca en mi piel. Pero el mismo ha dicho que no paso nada anoche, así que eso no explica porque estoy sin ropa.

— _¿Eso?_ — Levanta ligeramente el rostro y me mira. — _Es porque quiero que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente anoche._

— _¿Qué?_ — Se inclina de nuevo y su boca llega a la unión de mis muslos. Sus manos separan mis piernas. — _¿No paso nada?_ — Eso no lo puedo creer.

— _Te quedaste dormida._ — Dice besando la parte interna de mis muslos. Mi respiración agitada es audible y tiemblo de pies a cabeza. — _¿Tienes alguna queja si lo termino?_ — Detiene sus labios y sus ojos ámbar se clavan en los míos. ¿Quejas? ¿Por lo maravilloso que resultan sus labios? ¿Por lo que ha dicho que haremos?

— _No._

— _Perfecto._ — Siento sus labios rozar mi sexo y el calor incrementa. — _Mi princesa._ — Murmura y entonces hunde su lengua entre mis pliegues. Un sonido ronco escapa de mis labios y todo da vueltas. ¡Mierda!

Su boca devora mi sexo, es habilidosa y me hace perder la cabeza. Gimo y tiro con fuerza de las esposas, desesperada por no poder tirar de su maravilloso pelo. ¡Mierda! Lame, penetra y succiona, todo me catapulta a la cima.

— _Córrete._ — No tiene que repetirlo.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Con un estruendoso grito exploto dentro de su boca. ¿Que tiene este hombre que me vuelve loca? Sesshomaru se mueve hasta que tengo su hermoso rostro sobre el mío. — _Entonces ¿Ahora que me quieres mas?_ — ¿Que? ¿Quererlo? Baja su boca y me esfuerzo por atraparla, pero se aparta.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Protesto gimoteando inútilmente.

— _Tranquila._ — Estira la mano y abre el cajón de la cómoda, toma un preservativo y ahora si me besa. Es lento pero apasionado.

— _Suéltame._ — Murmuro. No poder tocarlo me esta matando. Quiero hundir mis dedos entre sus cabellos, tocas su piel.

— _Escaparas si lo hago._ — ¿Que? ¿Esta loco? ¿Realmente cree que podría hacerlo?

— _No lo haré._ — Aseguro.

— _¿Y si lo haces?_ — ¡Mierda! Solo suéltame y ya.

— _Sesshomaru._

— _Te lo dije, Kagome. Esta vez no voy a dejarte ir._ — Tampoco deseo irme, no en este momento.

— _Puedes castigarme si lo hago._ — Dios que cosas digo, pero ahora solo quiero sentirlo. Se aparta y sus ojos rebosan ante lo que implican mis palabras: "Castigo".

— _De acuerdo._ — De nuevo abre la cómoda y toma una pequeña llave, la mete en la cerradura y me libera. Me mira fijamente, esta tenso quizás esperando que salga corriendo, pero no lo haré. Deslizo mi mano por su nuca atrayendolo a mi, fundiendo sus labios con los míos enrosco las piernas en su cadera. Su mano izquierda masaje mis muñecas con ternura y ahora entiendo que me ha liberado para que no me lastimara. — _¿Puedo?_ — Murmura agitando el empaque.

— _¡Si!_ — Exclamo gustosa.

Me priva de su boca y retrocede, quiero protestar, pero veo que comienza a rasgar el envoltorio y luego coloca el preservativo sobre su pene. Sus ojos me observan con atención. Estoy extasiada con lo que veo. Es tan ardiente y es mío. ¿Mio? Bueno al menos por este instante. Se suspende sobre mí y sin que lo ordene separo las piernas, dándole acceso.

— _Kagome._ — Susurra mientras me penetra. Clavo mis dedos en sus hombros y contengo la respiración. Esta vez duele menos, es mayor el placer que siento cuando mi interior se acopla a su invasión. — _Comienzas a acostumbrarte a mí._ — Dice con una sonrisa.

¡Su sonrisa!

Paso el dedo por su boca y sonrío.

— _Me gusta cuando sonríes._ — Su boca se curva aun mas y yo me derrito.

— _Lo sé._ — Se mueve, es amable. Sin dejar de volverme loca y me desconecto.

Mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulan, sus ojos no dejan de estar sobre mi rostro. Estoy exhausta después de lo que hemos hecho. Ha sido increíble, como todo lo que Sesshomaru hace en mi. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos, el sudor, el sabor de su boca y la manera en la que me hace alcanzar el orgasmo. Todo resulta tan hipnotizaste e irreal.

— _¿Estas bien?_ — Niego cerrando los ojos. Me rodea con el brazo y me estrecha con delicadeza contra su pecho. ¡Mierda! No me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo en este instante. No porque sea malo, sino todo lo contrario. — _Lo siento._ — Dice tocando de nuevo mis muñecas. ¿Aun le preocupa? Solo tengo unas ligeras lineas y eso ha sido porque no he dejado de tirar mientras el me probaba.

— _Estoy bien._ — Aseguro. Acaricio su pecho con uno de mis dedos y armo mentalmente mi cuestionario. — _Dime algo._

— _Si._

— _¿Como es que termine aquí?_ — Esa es quizás la principal duda.

— _Quisiste venir conmigo._

— _¿Que?_ — No puedo recordar y esto es malo. Prometo no volver a beber nunca, bueno, eso dije la otra vez. Soy un desastre. — _¿Y Sango?_ — ¿Acaso no intento detenerme? ¿Me abandono?

— _Tu amiga te insistió para que no lo hicieras, pero tu no cambiaste de parecer._ — ¿Que rayos estaba pensando?

— _Entiendo._ — En realidad no, pero necesito a Sango para poder aclarar esto. — _¿Y tu que hacías en el bar?_

 _— Fui a buscarte._ — ¿Que? — _¿Tienes hambre?_

 _— Espera..._

 _— Todas esas preguntas las respondí anoche._

 _— Pero no recuerdo._ — Sonríe y niega mientras sale de la cama. — _Sesshomaru._ — Aun no aclara la mitad de mis dudas.

— _Quizás lo recuerdes mas tarde._ — Toma mi mano y me hace ponerme de pie, intento tomar la manta para cubrirme pero me la quita. — _Conozco tu cuerpo, Kagome._

 _— Sí, pero..._ — Ladea el rostro mirándome con curiosidad. — _No me siento cómoda desnuda._ — Sin soltarme camina hasta el closet y toma una de sus muchas camisas. Vaya que tiene dinero.

— _Esta._ — Escoge una lila y me la coloca, después abotona un par de botones y retrocede examinándome. — _Listo. ¿Quieres lavarte los dientes?_ — Desde luego que si.

— _Si, por favor._ — Lo que me recuerda que lo bese con sabor a alcohol. Me llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada y el sonríe. — _Debiste lavármelos antes de besarme._ — Niega tomándome de la cintura.

— _Mi princesa me gusta en todas sus presentaciones._

 _— ¿Princesa? ¿Por qué me dices así?_ — Ríe y sus ojos brillan.

— _Eso te lo dije anoche._ — ¡Joder!

— _Dime._

 _— No._ — Me conduce a su baño. Solo hay un cepillo y supongo que es suyo. Sin decir nada lo toma y comienza a ponerle pasta. — _¿Te da asco?_ — Pregunta al ver mi expresión de pánico.

— _Debería darte a ti._ — Quien sabe cuanta cosa tome anoche.

— _No._ — Me lo acerca a la boca. — _Déjame hacerlo._ — Pide cuando intento sujetarlo.

— _Yo puedo._ — Niego pero arruga el ceño con la expresión seria.

— _Por favor._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo que lo haga. Escupo y doy un sorbo al agua que también me ofrece, luego con una toalla limpia mi boca. — _Listo._

 _— ¿Y ahora?_ — Ha dicho que puso llave, asi que no puedo escapar y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

— _¿Quieres comer?_ — Me encojo de hombros. — _Vamos._

— _Tienes muchos cuadros._ — Comento mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

— _¿Crees?_ — Engreído. Entramos a la cocina y veo empaques.

— _¿Pediste comida?_ — Pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

— _¿Esperabas que fuera como esos hombres guapos que saben cocinar?_ — Dice mirándome con una sonrisilla. — _Lamento decepcionarte, pero la cocina y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien._ — Su comentario me hace reir. — _Toma asiento._ — Me empuja sobre el banquillo. — _Ordene uno de los mejores desayunos que hay en New York._

— _¿En serio?_ — El único desayuno que tomo todas las mañanas es el que Sango prepara o el que improviso yo.

— _Sí, Sarabeth's._ — Toma un plato y lo coloca frente a mi. — _Pedí pancakes con sirope de arce y bacon._ — ¿He? No tengo la mas remota idea de que habla. — _También waffles._

— _Gracias._ — Cojo el tenedor y tomo un pedazo de pancakes. ¡Omg!

— _¿Que tal?_ — Pregunta seguro de mi respuesta.

— _Riquísimos._ — Se acerca y coloca mi pelo detrás del oído. — _¿No vas a comer?_ — Abre la boca y lo alimento. — _¿Me dirás que paso anoche._ — Niega tomando una servilleta. — _¿Por qué?_

 _— Hagamos un trato._

 _— ¿Cual?_

 _— Te dire todo lo que paso anoche, si me acompañas a una cena de negocios._ — ¿Cena? Mierda. Esas cosas no van conmigo. Y si las cenas de mi padrastro son demasiado elegantes y aburridas, no quiero pensar como son las de Sesshomaru.

— _Yo..._

 _— Si me acompañas, te dire todas las preguntas que respondí y todas las que respondiste tu._ — ¿Qué? No puede ser, seguro le dije hasta la marca de mi ropa interior. — _¿Que dices?_

 _— Dame un segundo._ — Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y me limpio la boca. — _¿_ _Quieres ir a una cena conmigo?_

— _Si._

 _— ¿Para que me ignores como la otra vez?_ — ¡Aja! Esa no la esperaba. Logra componer su expresión y mueve la cabeza.

— _Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien me ignoro._

 _— ¿Yo te ignore?_ — Pregunto pasmada y él finge ignorancia.

— _En la galería, fuiste tu._ — Lo miro acusadoramente.

— _Fue usted, señor Taisho. Y lo hizo de nuevo en el restaurante._

 _— ¡Ah! Creo que eso fue porque cierta personita, me saco de mis casillas._

 _— ¿Yo?_

 _— Si, tu. Cuando huiste de mi oficina sin decir nada._

 _— ¿Que se supone debía decir?_ — Se acerca y apoya su mano en mi muslo.

— _Iba a pedir que te llevaran un vestido nuevo._

 _— Ibas a encontrarte con tu hermano._ — Recuerdo perfectamente el motivo de mi huida. Su rostro se torna serio y entonces siento nervios. Hasta ahora Inuyasha ha estado fuera de nuestras conversaciones, pero ya que lo mencione, necesito hablarle al respecto. Aunque temo su reacción. — _Tengo algo que decirte sobre Inuyasha._

— _Te escucho._ — No me gusta cuando se pone serio, me resulta intimidante.

— _Bueno... esperaba que me lo preguntaras cuando nos encontramos en la galería, pero... luego en tu oficina._ — Estoy dándole vueltas. — _El asunto es que yo era novia de Inuyasha._ — ¡Lo he dicho!

— _Me lo imagine._ — Dice con tranquilidad, dejándome de piedra.

— _¿Que?_

 _— Por las modificaciones a su cuadro, imagine que te habia hecho algo._ — ¡Mierda! — _Aunque aun no las ha visto._ — Ya decia yo, no podía enviarme regalos si lo hubiera visto. — _¿Quieres contarme por que?_ — Formo una linea con sus labios y lo medito. ¿Quiero hacerlo? Suspiro.

— _Me estaba engañando._ — No hay necesidad de dar detalles. — _Estaba muy enojada y borracha, sé que adora su pintura._

— _Entiendo._ — Dice pensativo sin mostrar mucho en su expresión. — _Lo que me sorprendió fue que alguien tan dedicada al arte y amante de la pintura destruyera un cuadro que vale 14 millones de dólares._

— _¿Que?_ — ¡Mierda!

— _Ese es su precio._ — ¡Joder!

— _Diría que lo lamento, pero no es así._ — Acaricia mi mejilla y relaja su expresión.

— _Concuerdo. Mi hermano se comporta como un patán._

— _Estamos de acuerdo._

 _— Entonces. ¿Vendrás conmigo?_

— _¿Aun quieres que vaya contigo?_ — Pregunto sorprendida. Acabo de confesarle los motivos por los que nos conocimos.

— _Por supuesto. Las cosas con Inuyasha terminaron ¿Cierto?_

 _— Sí, pero... es tu hermano._

 _— Y tu eres mi princesa._

 _— No soy una princesa._ — Protesto.

— _Para mi lo eres, Kagome._ — ¿Que es lo que siento? Algo sube por mi estomago y abarca mi pecho. Algo que acelera mi corazón. Rodeo su cuello y lo acerco a mi boca. Me gusta mucho este hombre, quizás demasiado.

— _Soy una loca borracha ¿Aun asi?_

 _— Para mí, eres perfecta, ya te lo dije. Me gustas en todas tus presentaciones._ — Lo beso despacio, disfrutando del sabor de su boa y las caricias de su lengua sobre la mía. — _¿Iras conmigo?_ — Insiste.

Supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Aunque no tengo idea a donde vaya esta locura. Pero Sesshomaru me hace sentir bien, tan querida.

— _Si, pero no me dejes beber, por favor._ — Sonríe, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

— _Es un trato._

— _Y tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato._ — Le recuerdo.

— _Sin duda._

* * *

 _Coño esta pareja me parte, hasta yo quisiera un novio asi que me trate de esa forma... MALVADA SEAAAA porque estoy sola... Nojoda los hombres apestan y el amor también, pero me gusto el capitulo hasta yo quisiera un desayuno de esos.. Esta Kagome tiene una suerte tan buena, elegir al mejor de los hermanos no es tarea fácil, bueno cuando lo ha sido._

 _Las adoro_

 _Besitos_

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**


	9. Capitulo VIII

_REGRESE ¿Me Extrañaron? Yo se que si, les traigo otro cap les dije que iba actualizar mas seguido y vaya que cuesta cumplir promesas con lo despistada que yo soy, tengo un montón de historias abandonadas en la pagina que no sabría si continuarlas o dejarlas allí la verdad es que no lo se. Pero no importa yo se que tanto a mi como a ustedes nos mata esta pareja asi que las voy a consentir y les voy a dar lo que ustedes quieren un poco de SessKag, díganme algo con quien quieren ustedes que se quede Kagome ¿Con Inuyasha o con Sesshomaru? Pero ya se su respuesta solo deseo ponerlas a prueba._

 _Créditos a mi preciosa Isela Reyes_

 _Créditos a Rumiko Takahashi_

-Historia Normal-

 _-Diálogos-_

 ** _-Pensamientos-_**

* * *

Terminamos de desayunar y me lleva a mi casa. Parece relajado y con ropa informal se ve tan sexy, sus vaqueros y su playera lisa lo hacen ver mas joven. Cosa que me hace preguntarme cuantos años tiene. Desde que lo conoci nunca me pregunte por ello, puesto que se supone no volvería a verlo, pero cada vez las cosas parecen enredarse mas entre los dos. Sé que Inuyasha tiene 30, asi que el debe ser un poco mayor.

— _¿Que tanto piensa esa cabecita?_ — Pregunta mirándome de reojo.

— _Nada._ — Seria demasiado atrevido preguntarle por su edad, ademas no me importa. — _Intento recordar lo que te dije anoche._ — Sonrío de lado.

— _¿Intentas librarte de mi? Porque si es así, pierdes el tiempo, princesa._

— _¿Que quieres decir?_ — ¿Librarme? ¿Quiero eso? Creo que no.

— _Eso. No te dejare ir._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco. Como si pudiera evitarlo, aunque si me esposa a la cama de nuevo, quizás tenga el impulso de huir otra vez, solo para que lo repita. ¡Que loca estoy!

— _¿Nena?_ — Resoplo indignada y niego. No quiero escuchar esa palabra y menos de su boca. Sencillamente no va con el y a mi me fastidia.

— _En ese caso creo que prefiero "princesa" o Kagome._ — Asiente y sonríe. — _Por cierto, aun no me haz dicho nada respecto a la cena._

 _— Cierto. Te comento los detalles en la semana, es el próximo fin._ — ¿Eso quiere decir que nos veremos estos dias?

— _¡Ah!_ — Lo que me recuerda que no tengo nada que ponerme. ¡Rayos! Y supongo que no será una cena ordinaria. — _¿Debo ir vestida de alguna manera en particular?_ — Mierda. No habia pensado en eso.

— _Yo me encargo de eso._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Definitivamente no. — _No, Sesshomaru._

— _Te debo un vestido._ — Niego.

— _No, ya me lo diste._

 _— Sí, pero jamás permitiría que lo vuelvas a usar en público._ — Río abiertamente ante su expresión horrorizada. ¿Celoso?

— _¿Por qué? Es lindo y creo que dijiste que se veía lindo._ — Lo provoco.

— _Demasiado lindo, pero no._ — Niega con Convicción. — _Te comprare uno adecuado._

 _— Sesshomaru..._

 _— Sin peros, Kagome. ¿No quieres saber que me confesaste anoche?_ — ¡Demonios!

— _Mmm..._

Sigue sin gustarme la idea que me compre cosas. Quizás pueda tomar algo de mis ahorros y comprar uno decente, para no depender de el. Y debo devolverle sus cosas a Inuyasha cuanto antes.

Detiene el auto frente a mi edificio, baja y abre la puerta para mi.

— _¿Quieres tu camisa?_ — Pregunto tirando del dobladillo. Me he vestido con mi ropa, pero ha insistido que me llevara su camisa puesta encima.

— _No._

 _— ¿No? Oye esta será la tercera que tenga en mi poder._ — Se encoje de hombros y me toma de la cintura para pegarme de el.

 _— Tienes muchas otras cosas mías en tu poder, créeme la ropa es lo de menos._ _—_ ¡Mierda! Me siento un poco acalorada ante su afirmación y sobre todo lo intenso de sus ojos. Rodeo su cuello y con mi nariz rozo la suya.

 _— Esto es un poco extraño._ _—_ Confieso. Sobre todo que diga las cosas tan directamente me hace sentir rara. _— Tu me haces sentir extraña._

 _— No tienes idea de como me haces sentir, Kagome._ _—_ Levanta mi barbilla y me besa despacio. _— Tengo un dia caótico mañana..._

 _— Tranquilo._ _—_ También tengo cosas que hacer y con su hermano pasaba meses sin saber de el, asi que estoy acostumbrada a ser dejada atrás. _— Sabes donde encontrarme ¿No?_ _—_ Asiente y acaricia mi mejilla.

 _— Nos vemos princesa._

Veo su auto desaparecer y entro al edificio. No es que crea que esto será un cuento de princesas, a pesar de que Sesshomaru parece un autentico príncipe, pero estoy confusa. Despierta en mi, cosas que creí nunca volver a sentir, me hace dependiente, me hace querer mas de el. Y aunque eso podria ser bueno, también es malo. ¿Y solo intenta jugar? ¿Me esta tomando en serio? O ¿Soy un juego como para Inuyasha? Se que no debería englobarlos, puesto que son distintos, pero finalmente son hermanos. ¡Que lío!

— _¡Kagome!_ _—_ Canturrea Sango al verme cruzar la puerta.

 _— Hola._ _—_ Saludo con desgana.

— _¡Mujer! ¿Quieres matarme?_ _—_ Rió y niego. _— Traes una cara. ¿Que paso?_ _—_ Me encojo de hombros mientras me acomodo en el sofá.

 _— Un montón de cosas._ _—_ Esposada, alimentada y chantajeada, todo eso fue lo que paso. _— Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche._ _—_ Se ríe. _— ¿Como es que termine con el?_

 _— ¡Ay amiga! Ni yo misma se que paso. Te encontré en la barra, borracha. Pense que lo mejor era irnos, asi que te deje ahí y fui a buscar a Ayumi y a Ayame, pero cuando regrese estabas comiéndote a besos a ese hombre._ _—_ ¡Mierda!

 _— ¡Dios!_ _—_ No me quiero imaginar la escena.

 _— Por cierto, cuando dijiste que Sesshomaru estaba bueno te quedaste corta, esta buenísimo el tipo._

 _— Lo sé._ _—_ Mas que bueno.

 _— Pero..._ _—_ Se muerde el dedo mirándome con expresión divertida.

 _— ¿Que?_

 _— La forma en que te mira ¡Wow!_

 _— ¿Que te puedo decir?_ _—_ Todas las atenciones y cosas que me ha dicho esta mañana aun me tiene por las nubes.

 _— Pues a mi no, pero a tus amigas, si._

 _— ¿Que quieres decir?_

 _— Pues no le has contado a nadie que terminaste con Inuyasha y ellas estaban tan sorprendidas por como estabas con el. Sobre todo Ayumi, quien se queria comer con la mirada a tu hombre._

 _— "Mi hombre"._

 _— Eso parecía anoche. Tu hiciste una rabieta y el sin mas te siguio el juego. Creo que ese hombre esta loquito por ti._

 _— ¿Crees?_ _—_ Pone los ojos en blanco.

 _— Pero ¿y Inuyasha?_ _—_ Resoplo. No quiero saber nada de el, ahora menos que nunca.

 _— Nada, terminamos._

 _— Y su hermano, ¿sabe que fueron novios?_

 _— Si._

 _— ¿Se lo dijiste?_

 _— Lo intuía por el cuadro y asi, pero esta mañana se lo conté._ _—_ Me mira con los ojos como platos. _— Tenía que decirle._

 _— ¿Y que dijo?_ _—_ Pregunta expectante.

 _— Nada._

 _— ¿Nada?_ _—_ Asiento demostrando que me cuesta creerlo. _— Vaya, creo que son muy compartidos._ _—_ Le arrojo un cojín.

 _— ¡Hey! Nadie esta compartiendo nada. Inuyasha y yo ya no somos nada._

 _— ¿Estas segura de que el lo ha comprendido?_ _—_ Eso es justamente lo que me tiene inquieta. Sobre todo por como estan avanzando las cosas con Sesshomaru. Me queda claro que para Inuyasha no soy mas que un juguete, pero ¿como reaccionara cuando sepa de Sesshomaru y mi?

 _— No se._

 _— Deberías hablar con el._

 _— No voy a buscarlo y el no tiene porque hacerlo._ _—_ No tengo porque hacerlo. _— Voy a cambiarme de ropa._ _—_ Digo poniéndome de pie.

 _— Kagome._ _—_ Dice con voz seria. _—_ No dejes nada al azar y si vas en serio con Sesshomaru, finiquita tu relación como se debe con Inuyasha.

No contesto, sigo de largo y entro en mi habitación. **_"Finiquitar"_** En realidad creo que eso hace mucho tiempo termino. Tal vez fue la costumbre o mi soledad lo que me mantenía esperando por el todo este tiempo. Dudo mucho que haya sentido realmente algo por mi y lo que yo pude sentir por el, poco a poco desaparece, mas aun por la manera en la que Sesshomaru me hace sentir. ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Es real?

* * *

Martes por la mañana. Tengo una pila de trabajo gracias a mi adorada jefa, seguro intenta castigarme por no estar casi en la oficina, pero no es mi culpa. Como sea, llevo dos dias sin saber de Sesshomaru. No ha enviado texto ni yo lo he hecho, no tenemos nada concreto, a pesar de sus palabras. Se siente un poco extraño.

 _— ¡Buenos dias, Kagome!_ _—_ La odio.

 _— Buenos dias, Kikyo._ _—_ Respondo con una sonrisa forzada.

 _— Que bueno que llegaste._ _—_ La miro extrañada. ¿Que quiere esta bruja de mi? Se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia mi. No ocupo mi silla. La miro con atencion. _— Necesito que entregues esto hoy mismo._ _—_ Dice ofreciéndome la hoja.

 _— ¿Que es?_ _—_ Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

 _— Los recibo de pago._ _—_ ¡Genial! Sabe perfectamente que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado por todo el asunto de la exposición privada para Sesshomaru y ahora tengo que fungir de mensajera. Solo quiere joder.

 _— Pero ¿No se envían por e-mail?_

 _— Si, pero es un caso especial, pidio que los entregáramos personalmente y puesto que esta pagando, no debemos poner peros._ _—_ En otras palabras _**"Tienes que hacer lo que se te diga".**_ _— Sabes que iría yo, pero estoy muy ocupada._ _— **"Si, mirando tu**_ **portátil"**. Sonrío falsamente y tomó la hoja que ha dejado sobre mi escritorio.

 _— De acuerdo._ _—_ Veo el nombre y me voy de espaldas. _— ¿Inversiones Taisho?_

 _— Así es linda, el señor Taisho._ _—_ ¿Es en serio?

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo me escapo de la oficina y me dirigo al imponente edificio. No sé porque sospecho que esa "Petición" tiene algo detrás, al más puro estilo Sesshomaru. Cosa que confirmo cuando su secretaria se pone de pie en cuanto me ve. Me abre la puerta y entonces lo veo.

 _— Buenos dias, señor Taisho._ _—_ El saludo me sale pésimo y lo noto por la sonrisa que intenta ocultar la rubia.

 _— Con permiso._ _—_ Dice y cierra la puerta. ¡Que vergüenza! Jure y perjure que no volvería a pisar este lugar después de mi ultimo escape, pero tal parece que Sesshomaru se ha encargado de que eso no sea posible por algún tiempo.

 _— Ven aqui, señorita Higurashi._ _—_ Me llama extendiendo su mano. ¡Está guapísimo! Obedezco y camino hasta donde esta sentado. Me toma de la cintura y me hace apoyar sobre su escritorio.

 _— ¿Quieres explicarme que fue lo que hiciste esta vez para tenerme aqui?_ _—_ Pregunto fingiendo malestar.

 _— Necesito ver a mi princesa._ _—_ Dice muy ladino. _— Y el señor Peterson se comprometió a enviarme un comprobante cada vez que depositará._ _—_ Lo sabía. Pero lo cierto es que yo también queria verlo. Me inclino y lo beso. Me encanta. Tira ligeramente de mi nuca para profundizar el beso. _— Me encantas._ _—_ Murmura. _**"No tanto como a mí"**_ , Pienso para mi misma.

Esta claro que decirle lo que sientes a un hombre, no siempre es buena idea y aunque me tiene en sus manos, creo que aun vamos un poco de prisa. Así que debo tomar un poco de precauciones y no dejarme ir.

 _— Señor Taisho._ _—_ La voz de la rubia a través del teléfono se escucha, me irrita porque rompe el encanto, pero mas que eso, trae una especie de deja vu. ¡Por favor que no sea lo que imagino! Sesshomaru se separa ligeramente de mi y pulsa uno de los botones del aparato.

 _— Dime._

 _— Su hermano esta aqui._ _—_ ¡Mierda! Me apartó de un salto, lista para huir, pero Sesshomaru me sujeta. _— ¿Kagome?_ _—_ Me mira desconcertado. No estoy lista para ver a Inuyasha y menos cuando él esta presente.

 _— ¡Por favor!_ _—_ Suplico. _— No quiero verlo._ _—_ Explico.

 _— ¿Donde esta?_ _—_ Pregunta Sesshomaru a su secretaria, sin soltar mi brazo ni quitarme la mirada de encima.

 _— Afuera de su oficina._ _—_ ¡Joder! me libero de su mano y corro hasta el pequeño baño.

 _— Kagome._

 _— ¡Por favor! Por favor, Sesshomaru._ _—_ Suspira y niega, pero se acomoda en su sitio.

 _— Dile que pase._ _—_ Justo unos segundos despues la puerta se abre y aparece Inuyasha.

Con su típico caminar despreocupado, su cabello plateado oscuro y despeinado, chaqueta de piel y su sonrisa coqueta. El mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho, mi ex.

 _— Hola hermanito._ _—_ Canturrea mientras se acomoda en la silla.

 _— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?_ _—_ Pregunta secamente. Sesshomaru parece, realmente molesto y quiero morirme. Soy una tonta. No puedo pasármela escondida y evitándolo.

— _Nada, estaba cerca y quise pasarme._

 _— Es la segunda vez en el mes que vienes._ _—_ ¡Mierda! Esta molesto y su ironía lo delata. Pero ¿Es conmigo? O ¿Con su hermano?

 _— Bueno, en realidad vine por el rumor que corre por toda la empresa._

 _— ¿Rumor?_ _— Pregunta Sesshomaru enarcando una ceja._

 _— Si. Que tienes una mujer y una muy bella. ¿Es cierto?_ _—_ ¿Lo sabe? ¡Dios!

 _— Si._ _—_ Contesta mirando en mi dirección. ¡Madre mía! Esto no pinta nada bien.

 _—_ _¿Y la conozco?_ _—_ ¡Mierda! ¡No!

 _— Si._ _—_ Responde con firmeza. ¡Ay no!

 _— ¿En serio?_ _—_ Esto no terminara bien. No quiero escuchar, pero al mismo tiempo siento que debo hacerlo.

 _— Si, es una de tus chicas._ _—_ Sus palabras me caen como balde de agua fría. Sé que no lo dice en mal sentido, pero me duele la forma en la que suena. ¡Esto es un error! Dijo que no le importa que haya estado con su hermano, pero sus palabras me indican otra cosa.

 _— ¿De verdad?_ _—_ Pregunta con curiosidad Inuyasha.

 _— Si. ¿Hay algún problema?_

 _— No, para nada. Quédatela. Sabes que ninguna de ellas me importa._ _—_ ¡Maldito! Una vez más compruebo que Inuyasha es un idiota. _— Pero dime algo ¿Vas en serio con ella?_ _—_ Me pongo rígida y miro el rostro de Sesshomaru. Quizás no me guste su respuesta. ¡Quiero irme de aqui! No quiero saber.

 _— Quien sabe._ _—_ Bueno, al menos es sincero. Yo tampoco se.

 _— Deberías pensártelo mejor. Ninguna de ellas lo vale y son demasiado interesadas. Solo buscan dinero._ _—_ Dice con desdén. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Ninguna lo vale? ¿Solo buscan dinero? ¡Te odio Inuyasha! Eres un Cabrón.

 _— Ella lo vale para mí._ _—_ Afirma Sesshomaru mirándome y siento que me echare a llorar. No hay ironía en sus palabras, ni en sus ojos. Lo dice completamente en serio.

* * *

 _No se si ustedes al igual que a mí esperaban que Kagome saliera de ese baño y saltara a brazos de Sesshomaru cual película romántica, porque eso no va a pasar... No actualice porque estaba con los papeles de la Uni, si comence a estudiar... Así que por lo tanto creo que no actualizare tan seguido, tenedme algo de paciencia... Me tardo pero yo cumplo para que no digan, espero que disfruten y perdonen mi atraso con el capítulo total no fue ni provocado ni intencional que no lo subiera a tiempo._

 _Las adora_

 _PandicornioAzul_


	10. Capitulo IX

Quiero _darle créditos a mi Isela preciosa, por prestar su historia para hacer mi adaptación. A Rumiko Takahashi por crear tan hermoso anime, y por permitirme usarlos en esta adaptación. Acá les traigo otro capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar cada tres dias.. Pero antes necesito arreglar lo de mi cupo en la universidad y tener horario de clases y ya depende de como este sea me tendrán aqui mas seguido y cumpliendo con sus expectativas._

-Historia Normal-

 _-Diálogos-_

 ** _-Pensamientos-_**

* * *

Una de las pocas o muchas cosas que aprendí de mi madre, fue a desconfiar. Ella siempre decía que no podía creer en las personas, porque ellas tarde o temprano se van y entonces te quedas sola. Supongo que en gran parte se debe al abandono de mi padre. No la culpo, pero me transmitió sus miedos e inseguridades. Me enseño que solo puedes fiarte de ti mismo y que siempre hay que desconfiar de los demás. Inuyasha nunca prometió nada, nunca hizo juramentos de amor, era alguien que iba y venía y que se ajustaba a mi forma arisca. Sin embargo, justo ahora me doy contra la pared, Sesshomaru parece sincero y eso me hace sentir culpable.

— _Como quieras._ — Murmura Inuyasha con indiferencia. — _Tú sabes lo que haces._

— _Lo sé._ — Afirma Sesshomaru. — _¿Como va el negocio?_

Retrocedo y me desconecto de su conversación. Cierro los ojos y medito sus palabras. Me molestaba la forma tan despreocupada en la que Inuyasha se refiere a _**"sus chicas"**_ , es un patán que no toma en serio a ninguna mujer, pero más me irrita saber que he sido parte de ellas. ¡Es un cerdo! Sin embargo, lo que ha dicho Sesshomaru me ha dejado de piedra. ¿Va en serio conmigo? ¿A pesar de que salí con su hermano? ¿A pesar de mi comportamiento extraño? ¿A pesar del caos que soy? Suspiro mientras niego con un movimiento de cabeza. Me paso las manos por el pelo y abro los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se abre. Es Sesshomaru.

Abre por completo la puerta, no dice nada, parecer estudiar mi expresión, y yo no puedo evitar que mi cara refleje la incredulidad y desconcierto por todo lo que acabo de escuchar. Inuyasha es un autentico idiota, del que no deseo saber nada nunca, pero es hermano de Sesshomaru, de cierto modo tendría que verlo o estar relacionada con el. Claro, eso en caso de que Sesshomaru quiera que siguiéramos viéndonos, podría mandarme al demonio en este momento y creo que lo entendería. Fue muy inmaduro de mi parte esconderme y no dar la cara.

— _Lo siento._ — Digo con sinceridad haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento. Sesshomaru no dice nada y eso solo aumenta mi aflicción. Desde luego que no ha sido mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, pero soy consciente de lo que he hecho. Soy una tonta. — _Quizás debería irme._ — Murmuro intentando avanzar.

— _No._ — Dice apoyando las manos en los laterales del marco de la puerta, bloqueándome el paso. — _¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?_ — Desde luego que lo recuerdo. _**"No te dejaré ir"**_.

— _Quizás haz cambiado de idea._ — Digo sin resentimiento.

— _Kagome._ — Dice con expresión seria. No me gusta cuando pone cara de malo.

— _Creo que esto no es una buena idea, Sesshomaru._ — Bajo la mirada. Me siento terrible. Él ha sido muy sincero y yo solo una cobarde e insegura que siempre intenta hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Huir.

— _¿Crees?_ — Pregunta mientras entra en el reducido espacio y corre el pestillo de la puerta. Siento el calor que su cuerpo emana, estamos a escasos centímetros. — _¿Realmente lo crees?_ — Por supuesto que no, para lo creo, pero...

— _Soy un caos._ — Confieso. Niega despacio.

— _Ven aquí._ — Tira de mí y me abraza sin decir más. Paso mis brazos por su dorso hasta aferrarme a su espalda, mientras sus manos acarician mi pelo.

— _Lo siento._ — Repito contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la comodidad de estar entre sus brazos.

— _No pasa nada._ — Se que si pasa, lo vi en su expresión, en sus ojos, así como también lo percibí en su voz. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

— _Pero..._

— _Tranquila, mi princesa._ — Esbozo una ligera sonrisa y me aferró más a el.

— _¿Sigo siendo tu princesa?_ — Pregunto intentando romper la tensión. Me suelta y levanta mi rostro.

— _Por supuesto, eso no cambia._ — Acaricio su mejilla y suspiro. — _Pero debo castigarte, ¿lo sabes?_ — ¿Castigarme?

— _Espera..._ — Me levanta de la cintura y me coloca sobre el lavamanos. — _¿Sesshomaru?_ — Sus ojos arden de deseo. Es demasiado que me deja sin aliento. Una de sus manos me sujeta y la otra comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones. ¡Madre mía! — _¿Que haces?_ — Balbuceó.

— _Hacerte mía._ — Murmura con voz grave y sensual. Me agito al instante e intento bajar, no porque no quiera, sino porque estoy en horario de trabajo y no es buena idea.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Me aprisiona con su cuerpo y niega. — _Estamos en un baño._ — Que escusa tan patética. Sus labios se curvan y suaviza su expresión.

— _En el baño o donde sea, mi princesa. Te necesito justo en este momento._

¡Mierda!

Separa mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas para comenzar a besarme. No tiene caso resistirme yo también lo deseo. Sus manos levantan mi falda con un movimiento descuidado y veloz.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Gimo cuando su pulgar roza mi centro.

— _Me fascinas, Kagome._ — Retira mis bragas y jadeo cuando lo siento rozar mi entrada.

— _¡Se... Sesshomaru!_ — Gimoteo al percatarme de algo. — _¿Y el condón?_ — Pregunto con un hilo en la voz.

— _No hay tiempo._ — ¿Qué?

Soy incapaz de protestar, su boca se abalanza sobre la mía al mismo tiempo que me penetra con violencia. Mis manos desesperadas buscan un punto de apoyo, mientras las suyas se mantienen fijas sobre la superficie de mármol. Sujeto uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano me aferró al borde de la superficie. Golpea con fuerza mi centro, es duro y salvaje como en su escritorio, pero hay algo más.

Puedo saber lo que intenta hacer, o mejor dicho, probar. Lo comprendo y no lo culpo. Sus estocadas frenéticas, sus labios apasionados y la tensión que destilan me lo indican.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Jadeo loca de deseo. No duele, pues a pesar de que no es contenido y de que esta dejándose llevar, se mantiene al cuidado de mí.

— _Dime que eres mía._ — Murmura con voz agitada. — _Di que eres solo mía._ — ¡Lo sabía! Intenta comprobar que le pertenezco. Mi comportamiento le ha dejado entrever que aun siento algo por su hermano y desde luego que a nadie le gustaría eso.

— _Sí._ — Digo con firmeza.

— _¿Sí que?_ — Gruñe. Sonrió ante su urgencia y en respuesta me penetra con violencia. — _Dímelo, Kagome._ — insiste.

— _Soy tuya, Sesshomaru._ — Jadeo desesperada al borde del precipicio al que me arrastra cada vez que me toca. Desde luego que soy suya, no tengo dudas.

— _¡Mía, Kagome! ¡Eres mía!_ — Gruñe contra mi cuello y de nuevo toma mi boca.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Grito al sentir la bruma del orgasmo invadir mi mente y sacudir mi cuerpo con deliciosos espasmos. Al mismo tiempo me percato de la tibieza de su esencia que se desbordan en mi interior.

— _Mi princesa._ — Susurra mermando la fuerza con la que entra en mí. — _Mía._ — Repite sosteniendo mi rostro. Paso mis manos entre sus cabellos y sonrió.

— _Tengo el trasero adolorido._ — Me quejo y el deja escapar una carcajada. Me derrito al ver su rostro relajado y al escuchar el precioso sonido que sus labios emiten. Sesshomaru Taisho ríe.

— _Mi princesa es demasiado sincera._ — Le doy un golpe en el hombro.

— _Esta frío._ — Se mueve y sale de mí. Arregla su ropa y toma una toalla. Limpia la parte interna de mis muslos. Suspiro y niego. Soy una tonta, hace tiempo que deje las anticonceptivas.

— _No pasa nada._ — Dice al ver mi expresión preocupada. ¿No pasa nada? ¿Debe bromear?

— _Sí, pasa algo, señor Taisho._ — Digo con ironía. Sonríe. Tira el papel en el cesto y me toma en brazos.

— _Puedo hacerme cargo._ — ¡Mierda! Su cara me indica que lo dice en serio. Cosa que me hace entrar en pánico. — ¿Qué?

— _Estas loco._ — Lo recrimino. Se acomoda en su silla y me coloca sobre sus piernas.

— _Regularmente no suelo serlo..._ — Dice pensativo.

— _Sí, ya sé que te lo contagió._ — Farfullo y eso lo hace reir. Me encantaría quedarme todo el día sobre sus piernas, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. — _Creo que debería irme._

— _¡Hey!_ — Protesta a la defensiva.

— _A trabajar._ — Aclaro.

— _No vayas._ — Murmura acercando su boca a mi cuello.

— _No puedo._ — Gimoteo sin lograr escapar. Tengo sus labios sobre mi piel y eso me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— _Quédate toda la tarde conmigo._

— _¿No tienes trabajo?_

— Puedo cancelarlo.

— _Pero yo no, si no me reporto..._ — Como si la hubiera invocado, mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. — _¡Mierda!_

— _¿Quien es?_ — Pregunta.

— _Mi jefa._

— _¿Como lo sabes?_ — Me encojo de hombros mientras me pongo de pie y corro hasta el baño, donde la he dejado. Tomo la bolsa y saco el móvil.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Grita molesta. ¡Bruja!

— _Si, soy yo._ — Respondo mientras salgo y veo a Sesshomaru observarme con atención.

— _¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?_ — ¡Mierda!

— _Voy en camino._

— _¿Aun no? ¿No te dije que era urgente?_

— _Sí, pero..._

— _Solo hazlo._

— _Si, si._ — Cuelgo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

— _¿Tu jefa?_

— _Sí. La odio. Es una bruja._

 _— ¿Tanto asi?_ — Pregunta divertido.

— _Sí y le gustas._ — La sonrisa se le ha borrado de la cara y noto como se pone tenso. — _¿Lo sabías?_ — Se encoje de hombros y se pone de pie.

— _Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo._

— _No puedo._

— _Lo se. Pero tienes un castigo que pagar._

— _¿Que?_

— _Por intentar huir._ — Lo miro suplicante, pero tiene razón.

— _¿Que quieres que haga?_

 _— Que te quedes esta noche conmigo._ — Esbozo una sonrisa boba. ¿Eso es su castigo?

— _¿Seguro? Ronco y hablo dormida._

— _Eso es mentira._ — ¡Mierda! Se acerca y me toma de la cintura. — _Por favor, Kagome, no intentes huir de mí._ — Su petición es sincera y me siento anonadada.

— _De acuerdo._ — Acaricia mi mejilla y asiente.

— _Te llevara el chofer, Kagome._

 _— ¡No!_ — Arruga el ceño. — _Sería raro._

— _Es solo cortesía._

— _Tengo mi auto._

— _No tienes auto. Se quedará como rehén._

— _¿Que?_ — Este hombre esta chiflado.

— _Garantía de que pasaras la noche en mi casa._

 _— Pero..._

— _No hay peros, princesa. Y sobre la cena, es el próximo viernes._

— _¿Viernes?_ — Asiente. — _¿A qué hora?_

— _Te recojo a las 4._ — No puedo.

— _Pero..._

— _Yo me encargo de tu jefe._ — Sonrió con ironía y niego.

— _No puedes hacer eso. ¿Que va a pensar?_ — Si no es que ya piensa algo respecto a nosotros.

— _Nada. Que necesito un poco de ayuda con las pinturas que compre._

— _Sesshomaru..._ — No, definitivamente no es buena idea.

— _Tu déjamelo a mí._ — Que el se haga cargo, me da más miedo. Este hombre es un controlador.

* * *

— _Llegamos, señorita._ — Anuncia el hombre abriendo la puerta. Suspiro y niego.

— _Gracias._ — Digo a regañadientes. — _No tardo._

Sesshomaru ha enviado a su chofer a recogerme en la oficina, me ha llamado para decirme que tengo una hora para estar lista y en la puerta de su casa.

— _¿Y eso?_ — Dice Sango observándome con curiosidad. Está en la entrada del edificio y me ha visto bajas del auto.

— _Mi transporte._ — Respondo con ironía mientras le quito una de las bolsas que lleva en las manos.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_ — Asiento mientras entro al edificio. — _¿Por que?_

— _Es mi castigo._ — Me mira como si estuviera loca. Suspiro. — _Es que... Inuyasha fue a su oficina cuando estaba ahí._

— _¿Que? ¿Lo sabe?_

 _— No._ — Su alegría se desinfla.

— _¿Por que no?_

 _— Me escondí en el baño._ — Pone mala cara y niega. Las puertas del elevador se abren y entramos.

— _¿Por que?_ — Me encojo de hombros.

— _No sé._

 _— ¡Ay amiga!_

— _Lo sé. Soy una tonta._

— _¿Y que hacia Inuyasha?_

 _— Sabe que Sesshomaru esta saliendo con una de sus **"chicas"**. _

— _Pero no sabe que eres tú._

 _— Exacto, además..._

 _— ¿Que?_

— _Sesshomaru dijo que yo valía la pena. No sé._

— _Es evidente que le gustas._

— _Supongo. Pero..._

— _Ese tipo esta loco por ti._

— _Sí._ — El mismo me lo ha dicho y comienzo a creer que dice la verdad.

— _Quiero uno así._

— _Es mío._ — Bromeo mientras salimos del elevador.

— _Entonces... ¿Están en una relación?_

— _No sé._ — Arruga la cara. — _No creo que él sea un hombre de relaciones serias._

— _No entiendo._

— _Mírame y míralo._

 _— ¡Ay no! ¿Te sientes acomplejada? Con Inuyasha nunca fue así._

— _Es distinto._

 _— ¿Por que?_

— _Sesshomaru es un hombre mas formal y serio. Debe tener muchas mujeres que gusten de él..._

 _— ¿No te has visto en un espejo?_

— _Sango. Sabes a lo que me refiero._

— _Él sabe donde vives, donde trabajas..._ — Pero no conoce a mi familia, a mi madre y su historial.

— _Como sea._

 _— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por que sales con el? ¿Es por Inuyasha?_

— _No._ — Me mira interrogante. — _Creo que me gusta._ — Admito.

— _Me lo imagine._

 _— Lo cierto es que no tengo idea donde terminen las cosas, no sé si de verdad me esta tomando en serio..._

 _— No porque Inuyasha sea un idiota, Sesshomaru tiene que ser igual. ¿A que le temes, Kagome? ¿A que hayas encontrado tu príncipe?_

 ** _"Más bien a que termine convirtiéndose en_ _sapo"._**

* * *

 _Hasta yo quisiera un hombre asi, mierda le tengo envidia a Kagome, pero no envidia mala si no buena pues... Yo quiero un hombre asi pero aja en esta vida solo hay sapos disfrazados de principes y eso es muy triste... Tratare de estar actualizando cada tres a cinco dias... Depende como me rinda el tiempo... Pero no les voy a quedar mal esta historia va para largo... No se chicas recomiéndenla me parece que tiene muy pocos comentarios, quisiera ver comentarios nuevos de personas nuevas... Mas personas que se sumen a leer esta maravillosa historia._

 _Las quiere_

 _PandicornioAzul._


	11. Capitulo X

_Queria agradecer de nuevo a Rumiko y a Isela a una por tan maravillosos personajes y a la otra por tan maravillosa historia... Hoy estoy de ánimos asi que voy a consentirlas un poco con otro capitulo, no se me dio por darles otro capitulo asi que aprovechen que esto no sucede todos los dias... Y si sucediera yo ya habría terminado el primer libro la verdad, pero vamos paso a paso que apenas vamos por el capitulo 10._

— Historia Normal —

— _Diálogos_ —

— _**Pensamientos**_ —

* * *

— _No lo sé._ — Respondo hundiendo la llave en la cerradura y haciéndola girar. Sango sonríe y niega. Sabe que miento.

— _Lo que creo, es que tienes miedo._

— _No lo tengo._ — Debato débilmente.

— _Kagome, si no se alejo de ti cuando huiste de su mansión, de su oficina o cuando lo dejaste con los calzones a medias nachas y tambien te fuiste, o incluso cuando le dijiste lo de Inuyasha, no creo que lo haga ahora. Sí el tío lo que quería era un buen polvo, ya lo tuvo y aun así sigue detrás de ti. ¿No lo crees?_

— _Quizás._ — Concedo mientras entramos al departamento. No he pensado, bueno quizás un poquito, en el hecho de que Sesshomaru no haya perdido el interés en mí. A pesar de que soy todo un caso.

— _¡Ay mujer! Eres demasiado complicada. Pero supongo que mientras son peras o son manzanas, solo deberías disfrutarlo y ya. Total, todo está muy bien._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— _¿Gracias?_ — Digo con ironía. Ella se echa a reír al ver mi expresión. — _Esta debería ser la parte en la que me dices que lo deje porque me romperá el corazón o porque es el hermano de Inuyasha. Antes dijiste que eso no podía ser._

 _— Si lo digo. ¿Lo harías? ¿Lo dejarías?_ — Me muerdo el labio incapaz de contestar, y eso provoca que su sonrisa se amplié más. — _Lo sabía._ — Dice mirándome divertida. — _Kagome Higurashi, te hemos perdido._ — Canturrea con gesto teatral mientras se dirige a la cocina, dejándome plantada a mitad de la sala, meditando en sus palabras.

¿Perdida?

Creo que ha dado en el clavo, estoy perdida, completamente perdida por Sesshomaru. Y definitivamente aunque lo quisiera, no podría escapar y desde luego eso es malo. Aunque también tiene razón en cuanto a que no es igual a Inuyasha.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos y entro a mi habitación. Arrojo mis cosas sobre la cama y rápido me dirijo al armario. Me cambio de ropa y empaco una muda limpia. Me emociona pensar en cual podría ser su _**"Castigo"**_. ¿Estoy loca? Sí, creo que también he perdido la cabeza. Aunque espero que no me salga con rollos sadomasoquistas o extraños, porque esas cosas no me van, menos después de lo que vi con Inuyasha.

— _Me voy._ — Digo al salir de mi cuarto. Sango me mira mientras se mete a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

— _Diviértete._ — Balbucea con la boca llena. — _Y comételo entero._ — Dice simulando tener algo en la boca.

— _¡Cochina!_ — Le grito mientras abro la puerta. Escucho como se ríe y me llama _**"Puritana"**_. Ruedo los ojos mientras me dirijo al elevador.

Subo al auto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y me dedico a jugar con mi móvil ansiosa por llegar. Su chofer me indica el piso y me acompaña hasta el elevador cuando llegamos al edificio. Veo los números avanzar con nerviosismo y cuando las puertas se abren se me corta la respiración. Sesshomaru sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí, acelera mi corazón y hace que mis piernas se vuelvan disfuncionales, lo mismo que mi cerebro.

* * *

— _Bienvenida._ — Dice con un gesto caballeroso, ofreciéndome su mano.

¡Está guapísimo!

Se ha quitado el saco y la corbata, lleva un par de botones desabrochados de la parte superior de la camisa, dejando entrever sus pectorales. Se nota relajado y cómodo, cosa que me gusta y me transmite seguridad.

— _Gracias._ — Respondo tomando su mano. — _Aunque dime algo..._ — Me mira curioso.

— _¿Que?_

— _¿Debería preocuparme por el castigo?_ — Inquiero mirándolo acusadoramente. Me rodea por la espalda y pega su entrepierna en mi trasero, haciéndome dar un salto.

— _Quizás._ — Ronronea en mi oído y yo me fundo. ¡Dios! Este hombre me vuelve loca. Me quita la bolsa y la coloca sobre el sofá. — _¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?_

 _— Lo que sea, menos alcohol._ — Me muestra una sonrisa socarrona y se encoje de hombros.

— _¿Por que?_ — Pongo los ojos en blanco

— _Estoy intentando recuperar mis memorias perdidas de aquella noche._

 _— Lo harás._ — Afirma tomándome de la mano, me conduce a su cocina. Todo es impresionante, no recuerdo nada de la otra noche y en la mañana estaba demasiado inquieta para prestar atención. Pero todo esta pulcro y ordenado, no pueden faltar los cuadros y algunas esculturas adornando el lugar.

Me sienta en uno de los banquillos junto a la mesa y me observa pensativo.

— _¿Que quieres de cenar?_ — Pregunta inclinándose ligeramente sobre mí. ¿Comer? No tengo mucha hambre, pero no quiero desairarlo.

— _¿Pedirás comida?_ — Ha dicho que la comida no le va y aunque no tengo sazón tipo _**"abuelita"**_ o _**"Chef profesional"**_ , creo que no está mal mi comida o al menos Sango nunca se ha quejado.

— _Si._ — Responde despreocupado.

— _¿Siempre ordenas comida?_ — No dudo que sea de la mejor calidad, pero ¿no se enfada? A veces comer en casa, no es tan malo.

— _Mmm... sí._

 _— ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?_ — Pregunto animada. Niega apoyando sus manos en mis muslos y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

— _Eres mi invitada, no puedo permitirlo._

 _— No se me caerán las manos si lo hago._

— _¿Sabes? Yo quiero comerte a ti._ — Murmura con tono jocoso.

— _Estás loco._ — Rió divertida.

— _Sí, muy loco._ — Su mano mueve mi cabello dejando despejado mi cuello y entonces siento como su boca se mueve despacio, marcando un trayecto delicioso que despierta mis ganas. — _¿Tienes mucha hambre?_

Sonrió al adivinar a donde quiere llegar. Creo sin duda, cenar Sesshomaru suena mas apetitoso que cualquier otro platillo.

— _Mmm..._ — Finjo pensármelo. Pero entonces sus manos separan mis muslos y suben aproximándose a mi centro.

— _Kagome._ — Susurra con voz sensual. ¡Al carajo la cena!

— _No tengo hambre._ — Aseguro.

— _Perfecto._ — Me toma entre brazos y sale de la cocina. Aprovecho juguetear con su pelo mientras entramos a la recamara. Se detiene frente a la cama y me mira pensativo. — _¿Con baño o sin baño?_ — Me encantaría un baño primero, aunque perdernos de inmediato entre las sabanas tampoco suena tan mal.

— _Tú eres quien impondrá el castigo._ — Sonríe con malicia y me besa la nariz.

— _Creo que no debiste cederme el control, princesa._ — Dice amenazante. ¡Madre mía! Da vuelta y se encamina al baño.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza. Este hombre me mata y no saber que cruza por su mente aun más. Me coloca debajo de la regadera y entro en pánico al pensar que abrirá la llave y que mis zapatos terminaran mojados. Pues no he traído otros conmigo.

— _Primero un baño._ — Dice mientras levanta mi blusa. Suspiro aliviada y dejo que me desnude. Sesshomaru no dice nada parece concentrado en su labor y yo me dejo. — _Eres hermosa, princesa._ — Susurra pasando su dedo por el borde de mi pezón. Jadeo y cierro los ojos. Me resulta increíble como el mínimo contacto de sus manos me enloquece. — _Kagome._ — Abro los ojos y lo miro. — _¿Debería castigarte o complacerte?_ — Me muerdo el labio inferior y deslizo las manos por su pecho que aun esta cubierto por su camisa.

— _¿Que te gusta más?_ — Pregunta con descaro. El sonríe haciéndome sonreír también.

— _¿Quieres que me la quite?_ — Dice tomando mis manos.

— _Sí._ — Coloca mis manos sobre uno de los botones.

— _Por favor._ — Pide. Con rapidez desabrochó todos los botones y la empujo por sus hombros hasta que la sacó. El la toma y la arroja al piso. Suspiro mientras mis manos se deleitan palpando su piel. — _Creo que sin duda le daré placer a mi princesa._ — Se quita los pantalones, seguidos por el bóxer.

Me encanta cada parte de su anatomía. Y sonrió al recodar las palabras de Sango sobre comérmelo. Si contemplará lo que justo tengo frente a mi, seguro se iba de espaldas.

— _¿Que estará cruzando por esa mente?_ — Inquiere mirándome fijamente. Me encoge de hombros.

— _Pienso que me cenaré._ — Bromeo y su sonrisa se amplía.

— _¿De verdad?_ — Me levanta de las caderas, trabo mis piernas en su cadera y su mano gira la llave haciendo que las gotas de agua nos cubran.

Sus arden de deseo. Se apoya en la pared y mueve su miembro hasta colocarlo en mi entrada. Me levanto ligeramente y entonces siento como me penetra.

Me aferro con ambas manos de sus hombros, mientras el me sujeta de las caderas haciéndome subir y bajar sobre su pene. Cada descenso sabe a gloria. Me inclino hasta que capturo su boca, hundo mi lengua en su interior y escucho como gime. El agua y su sabor se mezclan. Me gusta, podría convertirse en mi favorito.

* * *

Siento como sus dientes mordisquean mi oído y como su erección matutina golpea mi trasero. Gruño y me giro para verlo. Incluso una versión despeinada y somnolienta de Sesshomaru Taisho es increíble. Paso mis dedos por los mechones de su pelo.

— _Buenos días, princesa._ — Dice al ver que no digo nada. Me acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios.

— _Buenos días, príncipe encantador._ — Pone los ojos en blanco y encuentro un nuevo método para hacerle desistir de ese apodo tan raro.

— _¿Crees que me parezco a esa caricatura?_

— _¿Haz visto la película?_ — Se encoje de hombros. — _¿Que hora es?_

— _Temprano._ — Asegura tomándome de la cintura. Miro por la ventana, la claridad que muestra me inquieta. Intento girarme para alcanzar mi móvil, que descansa sobre el mueble junto a la cama, pero Sesshomaru me retiene.

— _Espera..._ — Protesto hasta que por fin lo alcanzo. — _¡Mierda! Son las 8:30._ — Me libero de sus manos y salgo de la cama.

— _Es temprano._ — Repite y en respuesta, lo fulmino con la mirada.

— _No lo es._ — Salgo corriendo a la sala. Tomo mi bolsa y regreso a la recamara. Sesshomaru no se ha movido. — _¿No tienes que trabajar?_ — Pregunto mientras tomo el sostén y comienzo a ponérmelo.

— _Más tarde._ — Comenta como si nada. — _Aunque estaba pensando..._ — Dice mientras se incorpora un poco para verme ponerme las pantis. Es un descarado. — _¿Y si nos quedamos en la cama todo el día?_ — Quisiera.

— _No puedo._ — Aseguro metiendo las piernas en el pantalón. — _Tengo que trabajar._

 _— ¿Quieres que hable con tu jefe?_

 _— ¡No!_

— _No creo que tenga problemas con que me ayudes..._

— _Sesshomaru._ — Lo miro muy seria. — _Dijiste que lo harías el viernes. No puedes hacerlo hoy, comenzará a sospechar._

 _— No me importa._ — Suspiro al ver que no comprende mis palabras.

— _No debo involucrarme con mis clientes._ — Explico con agotamiento. — _Ya deberías de saberlo, es poco profesional y sería mal visto._ — Claro que es mentira, Shinki estaría encantado de saberlo. Pero no deseo que comience a manipular las cosas, más de lo que lo ha hecho.

No dice nada, me mira pensativo. Tomo mi blusa y ahora solo me faltan los zapatos. Entro al baño, pero solo encuentro uno de ellos junto al tocador.

— _¿Y mi zapato?_ — Pregunto realmente apurada regresando a la habitación.

— _Creo que Cenicienta lo perdió de nuevo anoche._ — Dice divertido. Cosa que me enerva aun mas.

— _¿Que? Hablo en serio._ — Recorro con la mirada el piso del lugar, pero no está. Es tardísimo, no llegaré a tiempo, sino me voy ahora mismo. — _Sesshomaru, mi zapato._ — ¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde. Se que no los deje en la sala, ni en la cocina, porque fue Sesshomaru quien me los quito en el baño, pero entonces ¿Donde carajos está? Miro el zapato que encontré y entro de nuevo al baño. Reviso cada sitio, pero no está. — _¡Mierda, Sesshomaru!_

* * *

 **PAUSA DE OPINIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA**

 _Este es mi tiempo así que puedo hacer lo que a mi mejor me venga en gana, estoy aqui para decirles que este capitulo es cortesía mía por dos razones:_

 _ **1\. Estoy de muy buen humor y no la quiere dejar tres días esperando por otra actualización.** _

**_2\. Estoy de cumpleaños asi que aja._**

 _Yo quiero un hombre así MIERDAAAAAAAA! Porque la vida es injusta con las que si sabemos querer, madre mía hablo en serio yo muero por un hombre como Sesshomaru y no se si ustedes igual... Pero esta pareja es muy explosiva como hubiera sido si en el anime en lugar de Kagome conocer a Inuyasha hubiese conocido a su sensual hermano. AAAAAAAAAA yo muero si eso hubiese sucedido._

 **FIN PAUSA DE OPINIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA**

* * *

— _No lo sé._ — Responde con indiferencia, haciendo que mi desesperación se convierta en irritación. — _¿Donde los dejaste?_ — Pregunta con una sonrisa. Será cabrón.

— _Tu me los quitaste._ — Le recuerdo. Sale de la cama, mostrando su impresionante cuerpo desnudo, pero ahora estoy que me da algo que no puedo pensar en eso.

— _Tranquila._ — Susurra con una sonrisa. Entonces caigo en cuenta.

— _¡Fuiste tú!_ — Lo acusó. Su expresión responde, abro la boca y la cierro. — _Dame mi zapato, Sesshomaru._ — Exijo, perdiendo la calma.

— _Quédate conmigo._ — Suplica intentando abrazarme.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Me quejo apartándolo.

— _Podemos decir que estás enferma._

 _— No puedo._

 _— Kagome..._

— _No, entregamelo._ — Se cruza de brazos y niega. — _Sesshomaru._

— _No._ — Dice muy seguro. Mierda son casi las 9. Kikyo me matara.

— _Sesshomaru, por favor._

— _Quédate conmigo._ — Repite ahora con menos exigencia.

— _Mi zapato._ — No puedo, aunque quisiera.

— _Ese es tu castigo._ — Abro y cierro la boca.

— _¿Que?_ — No puede hablar en serio, pero parece decirlo en verdad. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Tomo la bolsa y salgo hecha una furia.

— _¡Kagome!_

— _¡Vete a la mierda!_ — Grito mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Antes de que logre abrirla me toma de la cintura y me hace girar.

— _Kagome._

 _— Si no vas a darme mi zapato, suéltame._ — Espeto molesta. Sonríe y me pega contra la pared.

— _No._ — Niega sin arrepentimiento. Intenta besarme pero le volteo el rostro. Entonces me besa el cuello, estrujando al mismo tiempo mis glúteos.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Protesto gimoteando.

— _Quédate conmigo._ — Repite. Jadeo cuando acaricia entre mis piernas y su boca acaricia mis pezones sobre la tela. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

— _Sesshomaru..._ — Eso se me va de las manos. Quiero matarlo y al mismo tiempo me encanta. Su boca encuentra la mía y me ataca con frenesí. Enrosco las piernas en su cintura y disfruto al instante. Posiblemente me despidan por su culpa y ahora sí me quedare peor que la cenicienta. ¡Mierda!

— _Quédate conmigo todo el día._ — Susurra. — ¿Sí? — Trampa, esto es trampa, más que trampa me esta manipulando. ¡Mierda! — _¿Kagome?_

 _— ¡Sí!_ — Respondo. Relaja su agarre y me baja, sonrío acariciando su mejilla y bajando mi mano hasta tomar su miembro, el cual acaricio poniéndolo duro. Sí sufriré yo, también sufrirá el. — _Vayamos a la cama._ — Murmuro. Él sonríe y asiente. Pero en lugar de seguirlo, tiro de la perilla de la puerta y salgo de la casa.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Está en cueros y desde luego que no saldría así.

— _Tengo que trabajar._ — Digo entrando al ascensor, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furiosa que me dedica.

— _¿Y tu zapato?_ — Si cree que con eso me detendrá esta como una cabra.

— _Vete al carajo._ — Las puertas se cierran ante su mirada atonita.

¡Ash! ¿Y ahora?

Abordo un taxi, puesto que por si fuera poco con mi estúpido zapato, también tiene mi auto. Pero me las pagara.

— _¿Sango?_ — Hablo agitada.

— _Kagome ¿Que paso?_ — Gracias a Dios, aun no se ha ido al trabajo.

— _Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor._

Desde luego no puedo llegar descalza a la oficina, eso sería vergonzoso.

* * *

— _¿Como fue que terminaste sin un zapato?_ — Pregunta mientras me ve ponerme los zapatos que me trajo.

— _El señor manipulador quería retenerme._ — Digo entre dientes. Ella sonríe. — _No es gracioso._

— _Creo que es lindo._

 _— No lo es._ — Suspiro y miro la puerta de la oficina. Son más de las 10 ¡Mierda!

— _Tranquila. Nunca has llegado tarde, por un día que lo hagas no pasa nada._ — El problema es que presiento que sera el primero de muchos.

— _Te juro que me las pagará._ — Declaro con determinación. Ella ríe de nuevo.

— _Seguro, pero ahora ve._

 _— Lo sé._

* * *

 **PAUSA OPINIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA**

 _Lo seguiré diciendo es mi espacio y mientras puedo hacer con el lo que me de en gana, estoy aqui para decirles que mi plan era subirles el capitulo el viernes 01 de marzo ya que era mi cumpleaños... Pero por problemas de electricidad no se pudo... MADURO COÑO E TU MADRE... La cosa va en que aqui estoy tratando de cumplirles lo mas que se pueda... Lo siento... Pero ya en serio lamento haberme atrasado tanto con este capitulo pero valdrá la pena porque se que les va a encantar yo se que si._

 **FIN PAUSA OPINIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA**

* * *

¡La odio! ¡Maldita Bruja!

Toda clase de pensamientos llenan mi cabeza mientras miro a mi jefa. Me ha puesto como lazo de cochino y me ha advertido que tendré que quedarme una hora extra. ¡Que se vaya a la mierda también! A la hora de la comida me escabullo para ir al medico, lo hemos hecho de nuevo sin protección y eso es malo. Me da una receta para comprar unos anticonceptivos, así como la pastilla del dia siguiente.

— _¿Y ahora que te paso?_ — Pregunta Shinki mientras termino de ordenar archivos.

— _Tuve un accidente de trafico._ — Miento, aunque la ausencia de mi auto ayuda. _— No fue mi culpa._ — Eso es mentira, la culpa es de Sesshomaru. ¡Pero me las pagará.

— _Pudiste avisar._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— _Creo que es lo último en lo que piensas, cuando estás en apuros._

— _Quizás. Por cierto, necesito que el viernes ayudes al señor Taisho._ — Miro a mi jefe y siento el impulso de negarme solo para arruinar los planes de Sesshomaru. Pero necesito saber que dije aquella noche, aunque quizás dije de todo y tal vez Sesshomaru no me diga la verdad. — _Por favor, lindura. Sabes que es un cliente muy importante._ — Suplica.

— _¿Para que me necesita?_ — Me finjo interesada.

— _Tendrá un importante evento en unas semanas y quiere ayuda con la decoración._

— _¿Qué?_ — ¿Eso le ha dicho? ¿No pudo inventar algo mejor? — _No soy decoradora._

 _— Hablo de los cuadros que compro. Le encanta presumir sus adquisiciones._

 _— Me lo puedo imaginar._ — Mascullo con ironía y el me fulmina con la mirada.

— _Ya sé que no te agrada._ — Cuando se porta como un cretino, no, nada. — _Pero por favor._

— _No creo que Kikyo me deje ir._ — Me castigara al menos el resto del mes. ¡La odio!

— _Yo me encargo de ella. Además recuerda que le tiene cierto "cariño" a él._ — Mierda. Eso me enferma, imaginar a la bruja con Sesshomaru, no me gusta.

* * *

— _¿Como te fue?_ — Pregunta Sango al verme llegar.

— _Pésimo._ — Contesto dejándome caer sobre el sillón. Sonríe mirando hacia mi habitación. — _¿Qué?_ — Se pone de pie y se encoje de hombros.

— _Tienes visita._ — Me informa despreocupada. Me giro y lo veo de pie junto a la puerta de mi habitación. — _Yo voy a comprar algo de cenar._ — Dice encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Sesshomaru no dice nada, ni yo tampoco. Estoy furiosa y supongo que mi cara lo dice, pues me mira con cautela.

— _Hola._ — Susurra acercándose despacio. Me pongo de pie y rodeo el sillón. — _Kagome..._

 _— ¿Qué haces aqui?_ — Pregunto cortante.

— _Vine hacer las paces._

 _— ¿En serio?_ — Cuestiono con sarcasmo.

— _Y a devolverte esto._ — Dice mostrándome mi zapato. Lo que acrecienta m odio. ¡Él lo tenia!

— _¿Debo darte las gracias?_ — Retrocedo hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru arroja el zapato y me pega contra la pared.

— _No puedes escapar._ — Me asegura aprisionándome contra el muro.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Me besa intentando calentarme y nublarme las ideas, pero no tiene idea de mi resentimiento por hacerme pasar las de Cain. Le sigo el juego, tocando su pecho y bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual esta completamente dura. ¡Perfecto!

— _Perdóname._ — Pide con poca sinceridad. Desde luego que no se arrepiente de su fechoría.

— _Sí._ — Asiento y cuando intenta quitarme la ropa, lo empujo.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Me mira sorprendido, sin comprender nada. Aprovecho su desconcierto para empujarlo hacia la puerta, la abro y lo hago salir.

— _¿Querías tu perdón? Ese es tu perdón, vete. Buenas noches._ — Digo dando un portazo.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Sí piensa que vendrá y lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, después de lo que hizo, se equivoca. _**"Ese es tu castigo, Sesshomaru Taisho"**_.

* * *

 _Después de tantas pausas y tantos descansos, por fin he terminado espero que les guste... Porque me esfuerzo mucho por tenerle los capitulos al día... Estoy corta de tiempo bueno creo que eso ustedes ya lo saben pero aja... Quiero que sepan que yo si cumplo y que aqui esta... Las quiero_

 _LAS ADORO_

 _PandicornioAzul_


	12. Capitulo XI

_Créditos a Isela Reyes y Rumiko Takahashi, por creadoras de tan maravillosa historia y anime, que sin ellas no hubiera sido posible todo esto ... Y gracias a ustedes por seguirme fielmente capitulo a capitulo, aunque a veces lo olvide y las deje semanas con la intriga de que puede pasar despues._

\- Historia normal. -

\- _Diálogos._ -

\- _**Pensamientos ~**_ -

* * *

Mantengo la vista sobre la puerta por un buen rato, en el que Sesshomaru no dejo de golpear y llamarme, pero desde luego que no abrí. Los sonidos de golpes y su voz se apagaron hace un momento. Instalar en el sofá, apoyada sobre el respaldo mirando la superficie de madera, como si tuviera vida propia, como si fuera instantáneo abrirse por voluntad propia y lo dejara entrar, solo para molestarme. Pero es poco probable, tiene más de una hora que lo eche, si, suena muy feo "echarlo", por lo mismo no hay posibles de que aun este esté ahí.

Veo mover la perilla y el corazón me da un salto. ¿No se ha rendido? Gira y la puerta se abre como en cámara lenta. Contengo el aliento lista para correr a mi habitación, pero no es Sesshomaru, sino Sango quien hace acto de presencia. Sus ojos curiosos me observan un tanto sorprendida.

\- _¿Y ahora?_ \- Pregunta cerrando y avanzando hacia donde estoy. - _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ \- Me miro y me percato de la extraña postura que adoptó sobre el mueble. Tengo un pie colgado sobre el respaldo y las manos apoyadas en el borde, lista para saltar. Me relajo e intento alinearme, sintiéndome un poco ridícula. ¡Que horror!

\- _Nada_ \- Murmuro aclarándome la voz y bajando.

\- _¿Nada?_ \- Repite con escepticismo mientras mira en torno. - _¿Y tu visitante?_

\- _Se fue._ \- Digo como si no fuera nada.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?_ \- Pregunta mordaz, pongo los ojos en blanco y le arrojo un cojín. Nada que ver su comentario.

\- _No._ \- Aseguro.

\- _Entonces ..._

\- _Lo eche._ \- Respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Abre la boca y pone los ojos como platos.

\- _¿Lo echaste?_ \- Pregunta ahogándose con las palabras.

\- _Sí Estoy molesta con él._ \- Suspiro superando la sorpresa.

\- _¿De verdad hiciste eso?_ \- Consulta divertida ante mi intento de parecer seria.

\- _Sí_ \- ¿Por qué le sorprende tanto que lo hiciera?

\- _¡Wow! No me lo creo._ \- Dados pensativa. - _Eres muy mala._ \- ¿Mala? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- _Oye, el tuvo la culpa._ \- Le recuerdo. - _Debiste escuchar todo lo que esa bruja me dijo por su culpa, te juro que estuve un punto de recordarle a su madre, mandarla a China y renunciar._ \- Ríe ante mi expresión.

\- _Creo que exageraste._ \- La miro ofendida. ¿Exagerar?

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Ahora me siento ofendida. No puedo creer.

\- _Tengo que admitir que tuvo la culpa, pero corrí después de que ha llegado a verte, me parece demasiado. ¿Como pudiste hacerlo?_ \- Resopló totalmente indignada. Creo que ella no entiende la gravedad de las cosas o mejor dicho, donde pudo terminar su chistesito.

\- _Te recuerdo que probablemente despedirme, gracias a el._

 _\- Dijiste que pensaste en renunciar._ \- Respiro profundo intentando contenerme. Esta mujer intenta desquiciarme. - _Además, el solo quería pasar el día contigo. ¿No?_

\- _Sí, pero tenía que trabajar._

 _\- ¿De nuevo los prejuicios?_ \- ¿Prejuicios? No tiene nada que ver con eso, no me molesta tener que trabajar a pesar de que pueda darse el lujo de quedarse todo el día en la cama, más bien el asunto es que Sesshomaru necesita límites, no puede pasar por encima de mi cuando se le venga en gana. Sobre todo porqué aun no tenemos nada en concreto.

 _\- Sango_

 _\- Perdóname Kagome, pero yo creo que te lo tomaste muy apecho._ _-_ Dados encogiéndose de hombros. Quiero golpearla. ¿Que rayos le pasa?

 _\- Gracias amiga._ _-_ Digo con ironía.

 _\- Bien bien. Tienes razón, debiste castigarlo. ¿Pero si no te vuelve a buscar?_  
 _-_ Pregunta divertida. Hago una mueca mezcla de sorpresa y machostar. ¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso.

 _\- Pues es su asunto._ _-_ Digo intentando mostrarme indiferente. _\- Yo no hice nada malo y él tiene que entenderlo. Mejor me voy a dormir._ _-_ Digo dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

 _\- De verdad no se quien de los dos está peor._ _-_ Pongo los ojos en blanco y empujo la puerta.

 _\- ¡El!_ _-_ Grito antes de cerrarla.

Estoy muerta, así que en cuanto mi cuerpo siente la suavidad de mi cama, me quedo dormida.

* * *

Despierto tendida sobre las sabanas y con la ropa y los zapatos puestos. Me estiro y miro el reloj. Son poco más de las 7. Quizás pueda dormir otro poco, pero puede que me siga sí de largo y llegue de nuevo tarde. ¡Joder! Tengo que llegar temprano para callarle la boca a la urraca de Kikyo.

Salgo de la cama y entro al baño. Al salir, después de darme un baño, abro el closet y tomo el primer conjunto que encuentro. Una falda recta color melón y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Me recojo el pelo en un molote y me maquillo un poco. Tomo mis cosas y yo dirijo a la puerta.

 _\- ¿Te vas?_ _-_ Pregunta sorprendida Sango.

 _\- Si._ _-_ Contesto sin detenerme. _\- No quiero llegar tarde._

 _Espera Llamo el conserje y dijo que alguien trajo tu auto._

 _\- ¿Mi auto?_ _-_ Ya ni me acordaba.

 _\- Si, Sesshomaru lo tenía ¿No?_ _-_ Cierro los ojos y niego. ¡Sesshomaru! _\- ¿Ama? No es tan malo._

 _\- Es mi auto y el lo secuestró, es lo mínimo que podría hacer._ _-_ Debato, ella sonríe sin decir nada. Miro al techo y opto por marcharme antes de que diga algo mas. _\- Te veo mas tarde._ _-_ Digo abriendo la puerta.

Busco las llaves en mi bolsa mientras camino hacia mi auto, con alegría lo miro una vez que subo. Puede que no sea el último modelo o el más costoso de los vehículos, como mi madre siempre me recuerda, pero a mi me encanta y ademas no me da problemas.

 _\- Te extrañe._ _-_ Murmuro mientras lo enciendo.

Lo pongo en marcha y enciendo el estéreo. Lovely Words de Ela Rose se escucha. Me encanta, pero justo ahora creo que no es muy buena señal.

 _"No mentiré más_

 _Eres el que ama mi alma_

 _Me perteneces ... y todo lo que amas_

 _No podemos morir tan fácil ... Estoy enamorado ... "_

¡Mierda! No quiero saber nada de verdades, ni confesiones de amor.

Paso de canción y ahora es Candyman quien suena. Bueno, no esta tan mal, no tiene nada que ver con Sesshomaru. Comienzo a moverme al ritmo pegajoso de la melodia, intentando no pensar en el y en si estara molesto. Pero no puedo ignorar el gesto que ha tenido al devolver mi auto, tal vez solo intenta no tener nada que lo relacione conmigo. Puede ser.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio de la galería, me pasa por la cabeza la idea de enviarle un texto para darle las gracias. Creo que eso no tiene nada de malo.

 ** _Gracias._**

Es la unica palabra que envio. Ingenuamente espero una contestacion, pero no hay respuesta. Muevo la cabeza intentando quitarme esas ideas raras, he dicho que no me importaba si no me buscaba de nuevo. Suspiro y meto el movil a la bolsa. Tengo que trabajar en eso. ¡Eso es!

 _— ¡Buenos dias!_ _—_ Dice con ironia la bruja al verme. ¿Que rayos hace aqui? Forzo una sonrisa.

 _— Buenos dias, Kikyo._ _—_ Se supone que estaria en la oficina todo el dia y yo trabajaria con Shiki en la galeria. Ademas, nunca llega tan temprano y aun falta media hora.

 _— Shiki tuvo un contratiempo._ _—_ Me informa complacida. _— Asi que hoy estoy a cargo de los asuntos de la galeria._

 _— ¿Y la oficina?_ _—_ Digo incomoda. Este sera un dia horrible.

 _— Los chicos pueden hacerse cargo._ _—_ ¡Genial! ¡Y mas genial! _— Necesito que ordenes los cuadros para ubicar las nuevas obras._ _—_ ¡Fantastico!

 _— Claro._ _—_ Respondo con una sonrisa fingida.

 _— Por cierto. Hoy te caiste de la cama._ _—_ ¡Estupida!

 _— Algo asi._ _—_ No la soporto. ¡La odio, la odio!

* * *

Por fortuna no tengo que soportarla todo el dia. Después de recibir una llamada, sale practicamente corriendo e incluso olvidandose de mi. Me aseguro de que todo esta en orden y me despido de Kageromaru, el guardia.

Subo a mi auto y por impulso miro mi movil. Nada. No hay nada. ¿Que me pasa? Supongo que no tiene obligación de responderme, pero me siento un poco molesta ante el hecho de que me ignore. Suspiro y arrojo el aparato al asiento del copiloto, pongo en marcha el auto. Me siento ansiosa, asi que enciendo la radio. Las notas musicales de Don't stop movin invaden mis oidos y comienzo a corear la letra intentando olvidar el hecho de que me esta ignorando. ¡Idiota!

* * *

Sango ha dicho que llegará tarde, asi que comer sola no me apetece. Tomo una manzana y me voy a mi habitacion.

Miro la pantalla de nuevo, pero no ha contestado. Sigue molesto.

 _— Mmm..._ _—_ Ruedo sobre la cama y cierro los ojos.

Quizas se me paso la mano. ¡No! Nada de eso, no puedo ablandarme. El tuvo la culpa y se lo merecia. Suena mi celular y rapido lo tomo ¡Mierda! Mala señal, he comenzado a estar pendiente de el. Joder. Como quiera que sea miro la pantalla y dejo escapar un gruñido de irritación. Es Inuyasha. ¿Por que demonios me manda mensajes? Lo abro por curiosidad y leo su contenido.

 _ **¿Como estas, nena? Te quiero, amor.**_

¿Amor? Amor sus... narices. ¿Esta tomado? Tal vez. Puede que no sea para mi, sino para alguna de sus chicas. Borró el mensaje y opto por dejar el celular por la paz. No ganare nada mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

 _— ¿No ha llamado?_ _—_ Pregunta Sango cuando me descubre mirando el plato con expresión ausente. No, no ha enviado mensajes mucho menos llamado. Me encojo de hombros restandole importancia, pero es evidente que me puede. _— ¿Y si lo llamas tú?_

 _— No tengo porque hacerlo._ _—_ Me hago la digna. Es cierto que no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, incluso he pensado en disculparme. Pero no, no lo haré.

 _— No pierdes nada._ _—_ Le pongo mala cara. Me levanto y llevo el plato al fregadero. Tomo la esponja y restriego con odio, como si fuera el a quien intento eliminar de la superficie.

 _— No importa._ _—_ Afirmo. _— Si no quiere saber de mi, pues ni modo. Me voy._ _—_ Huyo antes de que haga otro comentario y me meta mas ideas a la cabeza.

* * *

El dia es un asco, me duele la cabeza y estoy de un humor de perros que Shinki mejor ni se me acerca. Pero eso no es todo, para rematar, tengo que pasar una hora extra en compañia de Kikyo. Quien no deja de presumir su ultimo viaje a Londres donde visito el Museo Britanico y la galeria nacional, y pudo ver la coleccion de piezas antiguas, asi como las obras de Leonardo Da Vinci, Van Gogh y Diego Velazquez.

En definitiva, la odio.

Sobretodo porque no ha dejado de mencionar la maravillosa compañia con la que contó. No dice el nombre de su acompañante, pero por la cara que pone se nota que la trae muerta. Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de seguirle el juego y preguntarle como si tuviera realmente interes. Asi que me hago la loca y la ignoro.

 _— Nos vemos mañana._ _—_ Dice cuando cruzamos la puerta.

 _— Hasta mañana._ _—_ Murmuro y me encaminó hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras camino, descubro que todo parece desierto. La noche ha caído, puesto que la hora de castigo se ha convertido en dos horas. ¡Maldita bruja! La odio por presumir que ella puede viajar cuando se le pegue en gana, y no como yo, tengo que ahorrar mi sueldo y cruzar mis dedos para poder cumplir mi sueño. Si tanto dinero tiene. ¿Por que no se va a la china y no regresa nunca? Le haría un favor a la humanidad.

Me detengo en seco al escuchar que alguien me sigue. Miro en todas direcciones, pero no hay nadie. ¡Mierda! Rápido avanzo y abordo mi auto. Pongo los seguros y vuelvo a mirar a traves de la ventana, pero no hay nadie, ni autos, ni nada. Creo que tanto tiempo con la bruja comienza a dañarme.

* * *

Estaciono el auto y tomo mi bolsa, pero antes de bajar cojo el telefono y observo la pantalla. Nada. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso ha reconsiderado su invitacion? Pues si es asi mejor para mi. Aunque espero que al menos tenga la delicadeza de avisarle a Shinki que ya no me requiere. Ya que no podría explicarle el cambio de planes.

 _— ¡Joder!_ _—_ Maldigo y bajo del auto.

Salgo del ascensor, sintiéndome de pronto aun mas agotada. Al llegar a la puerta, suspiro, abro y entro con el animo por los suelos.

 _— ¡Kagome!_ _—_ Canturrea Sango. Quien parece muy feliz. Todo lo contrario a mi.

 _— Hola._ _—_ Respondo con una media sonrisa. No quiero transmitirle mi sentir.

 _— ¿Que crees?_ _—_ Pregunta y sin esperar a que responda continua. _— Shinosuke me invito a salir mañana._

 _— ¿De verdad?_ _—_ No tengo idea de quien sea ese tal Shinosuke, pero hace unas semanas el nombre cambiaba cada viernes.

 _— Si, apenas estaba considerando rentar unas pelis y llamar a Ayumi para no quedarme sola mañana, pero entonces me llamo._

 _— ¡Ah!_ _—_ Mierda. _— ¿Y por que no invitaste a Renkotsu?_ _—_ Pregunto intentando parecer casual.

 _— No._ _—_ Contesta secamente. He dado en el clavo.

 _— ¿Por que no?_

 _— El quiere una sirvienta, no una novia. Paso._ _—_ Sonrió ante lo animada que parece, pero noto que es pura pantalla, creo que Renkotsu le gusto mas de lo que debía y por eso estaba deprimida estos dias. _— ¿Y tu?_

 _— ¿Yo?_ _—_ ¡Oh no! La parte fea.

 _— ¿Ya hiciste las pases con tu hombre?_ _—_ ¡Mierda!

 _— Algo asi._ _—_ No quiero que cambie sus planes por mi.

 _— ¿Y quien de los dos dio su brazo a torcer?_

 _— El, por supuesto._ _—_ Aseguro desviando la mirada.

 _— ¿Será?_ _—_ Pregunta mirándome inquisitiva.

 _— Si, el._ _—_ Repito. _— Me voy a cambiar._

 _— No tardes, la cena ya esta lista._

 _— Vale._

 _— ¡Oye!_ _—_ Me detengo y la miro. _— Deje tu ropa de la tintorería en la cama._

 _— ¿Cuanto te debo?_ _—_ Digo sacando mi cartera.

 _— Pagas la siguiente. ¿Va?_

 _— ¡Ok!_ _—_ Entro y descubro las camisas de Sesshomaru junto a mi ropa.

 _— Por cierto._ _—_ Escucho a Sango, quien se asoma por la puerta. _— Esas fueron un poco mas costosas._ _—_ Dice señalándolas. _— Según, porque es tela muy fina._

 _— Gracias. Yo pago._ _—_ Sonríe y asiente. Mientras mi amiga desaparece de mi vista, mi mente maquina una idea perversa. Desde luego que no puedo quedarme quieta.

Comienzo a quitarme la ropa para llevar a cabo mi plan. Tomo la camisa lila, la cual, el mismo me puso en su departamento. Sonrío complacida al verme en el espejo, me he soltado el pelo y retocado los labios. Tomo mi movil y hago un par de fotos que examino con cuidado. Me veo bien, pero seria como ofrecerme y lo unico que quiero es recordarle lo que se pierde. Tomo otra donde solo se ve de mi cuello a la cintura, es decir de la camisa. La adjunto con un par de lineas.

 _ **Tus camisas estan listas.**_

 _ **Puedes pasar por ellas o ¿Prefieres que las envíe?**_

Lo leo de nuevo, asegurándome de no sonar desesperada. reo que no esta mal, asi que pulso enviar y espero. Me siento en el borde de la cama y contemplo las otras piezas, que realmente parecen costosas.

Los minutos pasan y no hay respuesta. ¿De verdad no quiere saber de mi? Niego y me pongo de pie, desabrocho un par de botones dejando expuesto mi sosten y parte de mis senos. Me coloco frente al espejo y me aseguro de que esta vez salgan tambien mis piernas, puesto que solo llevo ropa interior.

 _— ¡Kagome!_ _—_ El grito de Sango me toma por sorpresa y me hace pegar un salto. Donde vea lo que hago, dirá que estoy loca.

 _— ¡Ya voy!_ _—_ Exclamo sin saber que hacer. Tomo la ropa y la pongo en el closet, escojo una blusa para ponerme, pero justo descubro lo que acabo de hacer. _— ¡Mierda!_ _—_ Le he enviado la ultima foto. Joder, joder. ¿Que hago?

El timbre se escucha, peor no podría ser. Mierda. Desabrocho el resto de los botones y abro la camisa, justo cuando la puerta se abre y Sesshomaru aparece. Sus ojos devoran mi desnudes y me quedo de piedra. En dos zancadas lo tengo sobre mi. Me tumba sobre la cama y se coloca sobre mi.

 _— Sessho...maru._ _—_ Tartamudeo sorprendida. ¿Que rayos hace aqui? ¿Y por que diablos lo ha dejado entrar, Sango?

Lleva mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las sujeta con fuerza. Su mirada es penetrante y su expresion parece furiosa. ¿Que quiere?

Siento como su rodilla sube y separando mis muslos hasta que llega a mi sexo y lo acaricia.

 _— ¡Mierda!_ _—_ Jadeo loca de deseo.

 _— Mi princesa se ha portado mal._ _—_ Murmura inclinándose sobre mi pecho y mordiendo la tela del sosten que cubre mi pezon derecho. ¡Joder!

Me arqueo y lucho por liberarme, quiero tocarlo. ¡No, no deberia! Mierda, mierda. Levanta el rostro entonces me besa. Su lengua se hunde con potencia en mi boca, haciéndome gemir como posesa. Quiero tocarlo. Me retuerzo inutilmente intentando liberarme, sobretodo cuando siento su potente ereccion contra mi vientre. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo quiero!

 _— ¡Sesshomaru!_ _—_ Grito desesperada. Pero el empuja contra mi vientre al mismo tiempo que aumenta el frenesí de sus labios. ¡Joder!

Pero de pronto todo acaba. Me suelta y se levanta de la cama. Lo miro con ojos desorbitados, estoy jadeante y caliente, muy caliente.

 _— Vine a traerte tu vestido._ _—_ Dice con tranquilidad. _— Paso por ti, a tu trabajo._ _—_ Da media vuelta y sale. ¿Que? ¿Se ha ido? ¿Simplemente me dejara asi?

¡Lo mato!

Se ha vengado. ¡Ah!

 _— ¡Madre mia!_ _—_ Exclama Sango al entrar y verme tendida sobre la cama. Cierro los ojos y hago una pataleta.

 _— ¡Lo odio!_ _—_ Gimoteo. Escucho como ella ríe, cosa que aumenta mi frustracion.

 _— Creí que habían hecho las paces y que el habia cedido._ _—_ Se burla. Abro los ojos y la fulmino. No estoy para chistes.

 _— ¿Como puede irse como si nada?_ _—_ Pregunto furiosa.

 _— No creo que haya sido asi._ _—_ Me garantiza, sonriendo con malicia. _— Debiste ver la cara de campaña que llevaba._ _—_ Me parto de risa ante su afirmación.

 _— Me alegro._

 _— Pero tu no cantas malas rancheras._ _—_ Dice con ironía.

 _— ¡Oye!_ _—_ Esto es de locos, pero... me encanta.

* * *

 _¡Volvi! Lo se fue demasiado cruel al irme, pero pasaron unas cosas y unas llevaron a las otras y ahora estoy a la espera de mi primer bebe asi que lo mas seguro es que no estare muy seguido por aqui, y la verdad me duele abandonarlas pero ya no aguanto mucho estar sentada y mas que todo siempre estoy durmiendo... Cambiando de tema parece que a Kagome no le resulto bien hacerse la digna... Que pasara con ese par y en que plano queda inuyasha... Las estare leyendo en los comentarios y en el siguiente capitulo que no se cuando vaya a subirlo._

 _Las ama y adora_

 _La futura mama_

 _BESOS_


	13. Capitulo XII

_Créditos a Rumiko Takahashi y a Isela Reyes, aquí estoy de vuelta con la pareja mas explosiva y loca de la historia, y que sabemos nos encanta la verdad no se en que piensen ustedes pero esta historia esta tomando buenos giros y eso me agrada._

 _Conocen el procedimiento de los diálogos, así que ya no es necesario que lo este colocando capitulo a capitulo._

* * *

Vaya forma de cobrársela a encontrado Sesshomaru. Aun no puedo recuperar el aliento, mi corazón palpita como loco y mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos. ¡Malvado! Iniciar a una mujer y dejarla con las ganas, debería ser considerado un crimen.

— _No te hagas._ — Se burla Sango. — _Se que te encanto, lo que sea que te haya hecho._ — Me acusa. — _Deberías ver tu cara._ — Me llevo las manos a las mejillas. Evidentemente están que arden.

Pero tiene razón, a pesar de mi rabieta y de mis protestas, que viniera a buscarme me ha encantado. ¡Dios! lo extrañaba, es algo loco, puesto que solo tengo dos días sin verlo. Pero es que él tiene algo que resulta adictivo, no solo esos arranques de pasión o esa personalidad imponente, sino también la forma de tratarme, porque aunque me haya dejado con las ganas, nunca me ha tratado mal. Además, yo lo he provocado.

— _¡Me las pagará!_ — Gruño fingiendo malestar. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega.

— _Par de locos._ — Masculla sacudiendo la cabeza.

— _Hey... él tiene la culpa._ — Me defiendo.

— _Olvídate de eso y ven a ver lo que te trajo._ — ¡El vestido! Me pongo de pie y busco unos pants, que me pongo mientras salgo a la sala.

Hay una caja enorme, blanco con un listón rojo sobre la mesa de la sala. Sango me mira impacienta mientras avanzo despacio. Esto me trae recuerdos, unos que no deseo evocar.

— _Parece que los listones son cosas de hermanos._ — Murmura Sango, adivinando mis pensamientos.

— _Eso creo._ — Digo a regañadientes. Justo pensé eso. Inuyasha siempre enviaba un listón blanco y parece que Sesshomaru le gusta el rojo. Le va el color. Él es pura pasión.

— _Vamos, ábrela._ — Apremia. No se si quiero abrirlo.

Tiro despacio del listón, dejándolo caer a los lados de la caja, sujeto la tapa y la levanto. Escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de mi amiga, incluso yo me quedo boquiabierta al contemplar el contenido. Es un vestido hermoso, muy hermoso. Sango lo levanta al ver que no me muevo. Los tirantes son en forma de _**"V"**_ que parten desde el pecho hasta el cuello, tiene pedrería fina; es de color rosa pálido (blush), largo y con pliegues cruzados en el pecho y cintura. ¡Hermoso!.

— _¡Dios!_ — Exclama colocándoselo sobre la ropa y girando. — _Esta precioso, parece sacado de cuento de hadas._ — Coincido, pero no es eso lo primero que viene a mi cabeza. — _¡Ay no!_ — Niega al ver mi expresión. — _No empieces con eso, Kagome._ — Me advierte, pero las palabras brotan de mi boca a pesar de su advertencia.

— _No puedo usar eso._ — Declaro. Lo devuelve a la caja y me mira poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra en la cintura.

— _Kagome Higurashi._ — Se que va intentar persuadirme, pero esa prenda debe costar demasiado y de ninguna forma lo aceptare.

Siempre me quejo de mi madre y sus gustos caros, pues siempre aceptaba esas cosas de sus _**"novios"**_. No, de ninguna forma.

— _Debe costar mucho._ — Protesto negando. — _Tu sabes que yo y los vestidos caros no nos llevamos bien, soy un desastre y siempre los mancho. No, definitivamente no puedo usarlo._ — Suspira exasperada. Suelo armar el mismo drama.

— _Es un regalo, amiga._ — Y ese es el problema.

— _Yo no quiero sus regalos y menos tan costosos._ — Pone los ojos en blanco.

Se que suena tonto, puesto que acepte el otro vestido y que de Inuyasha si aceptaba los regalos, pero se suponia que era mi novio y aunque nunca los usaba, no eran tan costosos como parece serlo este.

— _Es para la cena. Quiere que te veas espectacular._

 _— Pero..._

 _— Haber._ — Me toma de la mano y me hace sentarme en el sofá. — _Si no lo quieres conservar, puedes devolvérselo después de la cena. Pero tienes que usarlo, es hermoso y te verías espectacular, tal como supongo que lo desea el._ — Me muerdo el labio pensativa. — _Tu misma haz dicho que es un hombre muy importante ¿No?_

 _— Pues si._

 _— ¿Entonces? Tienes que lucirte y ser la envidia._

 _— No lo se._

 _— ¡Ash! Yo quisiera que me regalara aunque fuera una manzana, pero ni siquiera eso._ — Me echo a reír por la forma en lo que lo hace sonar.

— _¿Una manzana?_ — Se encoje de hombros.

— _Es un ejemplo. Tengo mala suerte con los hombres, me tocan pobres o codos. Así que lo único que puedo esperar, es al menos una fruta._

 _— Bueno... ¿Cuánto crees que cueste?_ — Pone de nuevo los ojos en blanco y niega, pero enciende su portátil.

— _Investiguemos. Pero..._ — Me advierte levantando la mano. — _Sin importar el precio, tienes que usar ¿Entendido?_ — La mira dudosa. Si es demasiado, no lo creo. — _Prometelo, Kagome._ — No contesto y chasquea la lengua impaciente. — _¿Kagome?_

— _De acuerdo._

Después de un rato de búsqueda, damos con el vestido. Me voy de sentaderas cuando veo el precio que indica la pagina. ¡Mierda!

— _¡1000 dolares!_ — Exclamo en voz alta.

Sango también parece sorprendida, aunque intenta disimular. Si el vestido de los 500 dolares de mi madre era un dolor de cabeza porque temía mancharlo, no quiero pensar lo incomoda que me sentiré usando algo que cuesta mas de 1000. ¡Dios! Es una locura.

— _No esta tan mal._ — Murmura como si no fuera nada.

— _¿No?_ — Pregunto con sarcasmo. Es un dineral.

— _Kagome Higurashi eres una tacaña._ — Se burla ella. — _Solo disfrútalo. ¿Que tanto son 1000 dolares para un hombre que gasto millones en cuadros? ¿He?_ — Tiene sentido, pero es su dinero, no mio.

— _Imposible._ — Mueve el vestido.

— _Espera a que veas esto..._ — Toma una caja que esta debajo del papel que cubre el fondo de la caja. — _¡Taran!_ — ¡Madre mia! ¡Un collar! — _¡Omg!_ — Pasa los dedos por la pequeñas piedras del collar. — _¿Donde dices que encontraste a Sesshomaru?_ — Ruedo los ojos.

— _Tonta._ — Digo golpeándola con el cojín. Ella se ríe. Ni siquiera deseo ver con detenimiento la joya, si con el vestido me sentía incomoda, ahora definitivamente tengo que declinar su regalo. No puedo.

Seria como ser comprada.

— _Vamos._ — Me alienta Sango. — _El vestido esta hermoso y este collar también. Seguro que te llevara a un lugar muy elegante, por eso lo escogió._

— _Es demasiado._ — Insisto.

— _Bueno, es un Taisho. ¿Que esperabas?_ — ¿Que esperaba? Nada, supongo que ese es el problema, nunca me gusta esperar nada.

— _Es que..._

 _— Amiga, te veras como una princesa._ — Se toca la barbilla con gesto teatral. — _Será como la Cenicienta en el baile de la familia real._

 _— ¡No te burles!_ — Me quejo arrojándole otro cojín. Pero ella lo esquiva muriendo de risa. Ya quisiera verla en mis zapatos.

— _¿Que? ¿No dijiste que eres su princesa?_

 _— ¡Sango!_ — No debí contarle esa parte, ahora no me dejara en paz.

* * *

Mientras conduzco hacia la galería, no dejo de ver la bolsa donde llevo el vestido y el collar, asegurando que continua ahí. También llevo unos zapatos que Sango me ha prestado. Porque la inteligente Kagome no tiene zapatos finos que combinen con el vestido. Es ahora cuando creo que mi madre tiene razón con que nunca esta de mas comprar algo de marca y elegante de vez en cuando. Al llegar, tomo la bolsa y entro a la galería, esperando que no haya nadie para ocultarla, pero fracaso. Encuentro a Rin y a Shinki conversando. ¡Mierda! Ni donde esconder la caja.

— _Buenos días._ — Saludo intentando parecer normal. Los ojos de mi jefe vuelvan hacia mi mano y notan la bolsa.

— _Hola Kagome._ — Responde indicándole a Rin que se retire. Ella me dedica una sonrisa y se marcha. — _¿Todo bien, preciosa?_

 _— Si._ — Levanto la bolsa. — _Ropa para cambiarme... mas tarde._ — Explico metiéndola debajo del escritorio. — _¿Todo bien?_ — Me mira pensativo.

— _Si. Te tengo noticias._

 _— ¿Que es?_

 _— Kikyo me dijo que hay alguien interesado en la galería._ — Dejo de evitar su mirada y presto atención a sus palabras.

— _¿Interesado?_ — ¿Que quiere decir? ¿Cambiarán de dueño otra vez? No quiero otra bruja como Kikyo y si es su amigo, seguro será igual de chocante.

— _Si, quiere patrocinarla. La idea es hacerla mas atractiva para tener mas publico, mas clientes._

 _— **"Atractiva"**_ — No me gusta como suena eso. Porque me indica que será mas trabajo para mi. Esa bruja se ensañara conmigo, casi lo puedo imaginar.

— _Aun no me da los detalles, pero se que es alguien con mucho capital y de hecho hablo de realizar algunas exposiciones de artistas famosos aquí o traer obras de museos o galerías de Europa._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Pregunto entusiasmada. Eso me agrada. — _¿De verdad?_ — No puedo ocultar mi emoción.

— _Si, linda. A mi también me encanto la idea._

 _— Vaya, eso sería maravilloso._

 _— Lo se._

Me emocionaba saber los planes para la galería, aunque me hace pensar en mis planes de mudarme a París. Como quiera que sea, primero tendré que considerar quien es el supuesto socio y también a Sesshomaru. ¡Sesshomaru! A Inuyasha no me importaba dejarlo, pero... ahora es distinto. El cambia todos mis planes.

* * *

— _Me voy._ — Anuncio a Shinki, cuando faltan unos minutos para las 4. El me mira de nuevo con interés.

— _Pórtate bien._ — Dice con expresión seria. — _Y no me hagas quedar mal, bonita._ — Intento mantenerme seria, pero fracaso y comienzo a reír.

— _No me trates como si fuera una criminal._ — Reclamo.

— _Es que con el siempre pones unas caras extrañas, como si fuera un suplicio verlo._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Su comentario me toma por sorpresa.

— _Se que no te agrada y que es un tipo muy raro, pero es trabajo, lindura._ — Ruedo los ojos. _**" Si supiera".**_

— _Lo tendré en mente. Nos vemos el lunes._

 _— Llamame para saber como va todo._

— _Si, si._

Casi me da un infarto al ver que mi auto no esta en el estacionamiento, pero entonces lo veo descender de un auto negro y mi corazón se acelera, no por el auto, sino por lo guapo que se ve.

— _Hola._ — Dice tomándome de la cintura.

— _Oye._ — Protesto intentando que me libere. — _Pueden vernos._

 _— Te eche de menos._ — Une su boca con la mía, sin darme oportunidad de protestar y dejándome sin aliento. Suspiro y el sonríe. Me encanta este hombre. — _¿Lista?_

— _Si._ — Toma la bolsa de mi mano y se la entrega a su chofer. El mismo hombre que me recogiera esa noche. Abre la puerta del auto y Sesshomaru me indica que suba, después me sigue. — _¿Y ahora?_ — Pregunta mirando a su chofer ponerse al volante.

— _Necesito tener las manos libres._ — Asegura deslizando su mano por mis muslos.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Me quejo incomoda, poniéndome como un tomate. Sonríe tomando mi mano entre la suya.

— _Solo quiero tomarte la mano._ — Explica con expresión inocente. Se que no se refería a eso, pero no deseo darle pie a seguir con eso.

— _¿Y mi auto?_ — Pregunto cambiando de tema.

— _Pedí que lo llevaran a tu casa._ — Responde con serenidad.

— _¿Desde cuando dispones de mis cosas?_ — Inquiero un poco a la defensiva. Se inclina sobre mi, poniéndome contra el respaldo del asiento, embrujándome con sus ojos azules.

— _Desde que me pediste que te llevara a mi cama._ — ¡Dios! ¿Hice eso? Retrocedo un tanto intimidada por su expresión.

— _¿Yo?_ — Asiente mirándome con satisfacción.

— _Esa es una de las tantas cosas que hiciste aquella noche._ — ¡Cierto! Había olvidado el trato.

— _¿Me lo dirás?_ — Retrocede alejándose de mi y poniéndose recto sobre el asiento.

— _Poco a poco._

 _— Mmm..._

 _— Tenemos un trato._ — Me recuerda. Quiero protestar, pero tiene razón.

— _¿Adonde vamos?_ — No me ha dicho donde sera la cena, necesito cambiarme y maquillarme.

— _Al aeropuerto._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Pregunto atragantándome. ¿Aeropuerto? ¿Para que?

— _Como escuchaste._ — Asiente como si nada. — _Vamos a tomar nuestro avión._

 _— Espera... ¿Para que?_

 _— Para ir al lugar de la cena._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Mierda. — _¿Donde será la cena?_

 _— En Washington._ — ¡Madre mia! — _No puedes echarte para atrás._ — Me advierte.

— _Nunca hablaste de viajar._ — Le resta importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— _Es solo una hora de viaje ¿O prefieres ir en auto?_ — ¿Cual es la diferencia? Ese no es el problema. Rayos.

— _Es que..._

 _— Es fin de semana._ — Recuerda. — _Prometo que mañana estarás de regreso temprano. De todos modos, no trabajas. ¿Cierto?_

 _— ¿Hablaste con mi jefe?_ — Lo miro acusadoramente. ¿Ahora que le ha dicho? ¡Ay no! ¿Por eso Shinki me miraba extraño?

— _Solo pedí algunos datos._ — ¿Datos? Este hombre es un manipulador. Lo que me recuerda el tema del vestido.

— _Sesshomaru._ — Me mira un poco alarmado, al percibir mi tono de voz incomodo.

— _Dime._ — Se ha puesto completamente serio.

— _Sobre el vestido..._ — Relaja un poco su expresión.

— _Te lo debo._

 _— El mio no costaba 1000 dolares._ — Enarca una ceja y se lleva la mano a la barbilla.

— _Parece que alguien mas estuvo pidiendo datos._

 _— Es demasiado. No puedo usarlo._

 _— ¿No te gusto?_ — Pregunta con preocupación.

— _No es eso._ — Aseguro.

— _¿Entonces? Estoy seguro que es de tu talla._ — ¿Como sabe eso? — _Conozco tu cuerpo._ — Murmura en voz baja y mis ojos miran al conductor, quien parece ajeno a nuestra conversación o quizás solo finge no escuchar.

— _Es que... Voy a echarlo a perder._ — Sonríe de lado y niega.

— _Le darás vida._

 _— ¿Que?_ — Besa mis nudillos.

— _Úsalo para mi._ — Dice mirándome suplicante. Intentando convencerme.

— _Pero..._

 _— No importa que ocurra con el, tu vales mil veces mas que esa prenda. Y si no lo usas, solo será un vestido mas. Por favor. ¿Si?_ — No puedo negarme. No por la manera que lo pide, ademas no tengo nada mas que ponerme. Suspiro vencida.

— _Conste que te lo advertí._

 _— Queda claro._ — Confirma besándome. No puedo con este hombre.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, no me sorprende saber que ha reservado todo un avión para que viajemos, ni tampoco que nos conduzca por una zona privada para que abordemos.

— _¿Me has perdonado?_ — Pregunta una vez que el avión ha despegado y que la azafata nos ha dejado solos.

— _No._ — Respondo sin remordimientos. Me mira pensativo y gruñe.

— _Mmm... soy yo quien debería castigarte a ti._ — Lo miro sorprendida. ¿Castigarme? Si como no.

— _¿A mi?_ — Pregunto señalándome con el dedo.

— _Si._ — Ratifica poniéndose serio.

— _¿Por que?_

 _— Por tomarte fotos tan provocativas._ — Suelto una carcajada y niego.

— _Solo intentaba recordarte que tenía tus camisas, no estaba haciendo nada malo._ — Explico con expresión ingenua. Entrecierra los ojos y eso provoca que ría aun mas. — _Ademas, ¿ como es que llegaste tan rápido?_ — Ahora es el quien sonríe.

— _Tenía una hora esperando por ti, afuera de tu edificio._ — ¿Esperaba por mi? — _Así que como no llegabas fui hasta tu trabajo, ahí vi tu auto y supe que aun estabas trabajando._

— _¿Fuiste tu quien me seguía?_ — Asiente. Eso me reconforta un poco.

— _Estaba muy solo. No deberías quedarte a esas horas._ — Hago una mueca de disgusto.

— _Eso fue gracias a ti._ — Me mira sorprendido. — _Fue mi castigo por llegar tarde al trabajo, debido a que raptaste mi zapato._ — La sonrisa se le borra y parece verdaderamente arrepentido.

— _Lo siento, debiste decirme._ — Miro al techo.

— _Seguro._ — Respondo con ironía. — _Para que me ayudarás ¿Verdad?_

 _— Claro._ — No parece bromear y eso es aun mas peligroso.

— _Claro que no. Pero volviendo a la foto, tienes que borrarla._

— _No._

— _¿Por que no?_ — Inquiero un poco agitada. Es una foto indecente y no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si pudiera salir de su móvil.

— _Me encanta._ — Declara.

— _¿Que? Borrala._ — Pido preocupada.

— _No, jamas._ — Declara.

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ — Chillo. — _Fue un error._

 _— ¿Eso quiere decir que era para alguien mas?_

 _— ¿Que? No. Eso quiere decir, que no debí enviarla._

— _Pero la tomaste._

— _Estaba jugando._

 _— No importa. Me ha borrado y no voy a eliminarla._

 _— Borrala._ — Pongo moritos. No se porque me molesto en insistir, dudo que lo haga.

— _No lo hare, ven aqui._ — Me llama, puesto que vamos sentados uno frente a otro.

— _No._ — Me finjo digna y niego. — _No recuerdo que hayamos hecho las paces y has dicho que no piensas borrar la foto._ — Eleva las cejas mientras sus manos desabrochan su cinturón.

— _¿No?_ — Contengo la risa, ante su expresión desafiante. Muero por ceder y besarlo. Pero me encanta esa expresión en su cara.

— _No._ — Repito con firmeza. Una inexistente.

— _Señorita Higurashi._ — Dice poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos sobre los brazos del asiento. ¡Mierda!

— _Digame, señor Taisho._ — Sigo el juego sin intimidarme. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa, que me hace corresponder involuntariamente.

— _Kagome._ — Ha suavizado su voz, ofreciéndome su mano. — _Por favor._ — Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero la acepto. Desabrocho el cinturón y dejo que me ponga de pie. Se acomoda de nuevo en su asiento y me instala en su regazo. — _¿Ves? No es tan difícil._ — Finjo no escucharlo y comienzo a jugar con su pelo.

— _Supongo._ — Murmuro encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia. — _Pero no te he perdonado._ — Reitero. Me hace cosquillas en las costillas y me retuerzo en medio de risas.

— _Prometo no ocultar tus zapatos de nuevo ¿Si?_ — Río apoyando mi frente con la suya.

— _Prometo no echarte de mi piso._ — Gruñe y me hace reír con mas ganas.

— _Eso fue cruel._ — Dice con pesadumbre.

— _Mas cruel fuiste tu anoche._ — Le recuerdo.

— _Lo se._ — Musita rozando mi boca. — _Estuve a punto de no irme._

— _No debiste._ — Me sujeta de la cadera pegándome mas a el y entonces mi cuerpo entra en tensión.

— _Esta noche recuperaremos tiempo perdido._ — Promete y jadeo involuntariamente. — _No dormirás, princesa._ — Tiro de su labio inferior y asiento.

— _Entonces, no me dejes beber._

 _— Anotado, señorita Higurashi. Nada de alcohol._

Su mano sujeta mi cuello fundiendo nuestras bocas. No tengo reparos en aceptar su tibia lengua. Me aferro a su cuello y poco a poco el beso nos rebasa, sus manos suben por mi espalda haciendo que mis senos se compacten contra sus pectorales. Siento como la presión debajo de mis caderas crece y ahogo un gemido cuando se clava en mi.

— _Muero por estar dentro de ti._ — Jadea. — _Pero no es buen sitio._ — Esta intentando contenerse y recuperar la compostura.

— _¿No?_ — Lo provoco y el gruñe levantando las caderas y dándome una estocada, que me pone mal.

— _No._ — Repite seguro. — _Nadie mas puede verte desnuda._ — Sentencia completamente serio. — _Y quiero disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo._ — Sonrió.

— _Ante todo, Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Es un caballero?_ — Pregunto con tono juguetón. Aunque de sobra se la respuesta.

— _Por mi princesa, si._

* * *

Al ver el lugar a donde llegamos casi me voy de espaldas. W Washington D.C. Uno de los hoteles mas impresionantes de la ciudad. Con vista a la Casa Blanca y al centro comercial.

— _¿Que pasa?_ — Pregunta abrazándome por detrás. Me he quedado inmóvil, observando la fachada.

— _¿Aquí sera la cena?_ — Inquiero torpemente.

— _Si._ — Responde besándome el cuello. — _Y también pasaremos la noche aquí._

— _¿En serio?_ — Es lo único que puedo preguntar.

— _Vamos._ — Me toma de la mano y me conduce a la entrada.

— _Bienvenido, señor Taisho._ — Lo saluda un hombre, quien repara en mi presencia y me hace una ligera reverencia.

— _¿Esta listo lo que pedí?_ — Pregunta Sesshomaru con expresión completamente seria.

— _Por supuesto, siganme._ — El hombre nos conduce al elevador y al salir, nos guía por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a una habitación. Dentro se encuentra una chica.

— _Señor._ — Saluda también con una inclinación. Tanta formalidad me resulta extraña.

— _Te dejo para que te arregles._ — Dice soltándome. Frunzo el ceño y miro a la chica.

— _¿Y ella?_ — Pregunto tontamente.

— _Te asistirá._ — ¿Que?

— _Puedo hacerlo sola._ — Aseguro negando. Sonríe y tira ligeramente de mi mejilla.

— _Lo se._ — Me pega a el y mordisquea mi oído. — _Pero un poco de ayuda nunca esta de mas. Vengo por ti mas tarde._ — Coloca un casto beso en mis labios y sale de la habitación.

Miro un poco incomoda a la chica. Quien sonríe amablemente.

— _¿Comenzamos?_

* * *

Bueno como quien dice, aqui estoy yo de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Puedo decir que cada vez mas amo esta pareja, son, son completamente hechos el uno para el otro... Pero todas sabemos que el cuerdo en la relación es Sesshomaru en algun punto o eso es lo que refleja... Pero tengo que aceptar que ambos son un caso... Y me identifico con Sango, tengo tan mala suerte con hombres me tocan tacaños o pobres, asi que solo puedo aspirar por un caramelo o una fruta... Con lo que sea me conformo

Me tarde porque estuve en cama por los ultimos meses de mi embarazo y me queda anunciar felizmente que ya nacio mi bebe, un fuerte y sano bebe como yo esperaba...

Se despide hasta otro capitulo

Pandicornio Azul.


End file.
